De pajaros asesinos a reconciliación
by LilythWH
Summary: ¿Porque Ron aceptó a Lavander como novia? ¿Cuales eran sus deseos mientras la besaba? ¿Que sintio ante la indiferencia de Hermione? y ella ¿Cuan herida estaba? ¿Como fue la reconciliación de estos dos la noche del envenenamiento? Entren y descubranlo.
1. De pajaros asesinos a baile de Slughorn

_**--Lumos--**_

**--**

**Capítulo 1. De Pájaros asesinos a Baile de Slughorn**

**--**

Si querían llamarla cobarde bien podían hacerlo, pero realmente prefería eso ha permanecer un segundo más en la sala común. Salió de la instancia sin determinar su destino, bajo rápidamente la escalinata de mármol y dobló a la izquierda para internarse en un oscuro y solitario pasillo.

Movió las perillas de todas las puertas que encontró a su paso o realmente de las que alcanzó a percibir ya que su visión se vio afectada por lágrimas que pugnaban por salir.

Dejó escapar un quejido lastimero y con ella una lágrima antes de encontrar por fin un aula abierta, empujó con suavidad la puerta y luego de cerrarla tras de sí se apoyó en ella, dos lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y un nuevo quejido acudió a su boca, llevó una de sus manos hasta la garganta, le dolía allí como si una enorme masa se hubiese asentado, le dolía al tragar, al respirar y sentía que no podría hablar, secó las pocas lágrimas que se habían escapado y caminó con languidez hasta el escritorio del profesor empotrado en el inicio del aula.

Apoyó su cuerpo en él posando sus manos en la superficie y con breve impulso quedó sentada sobre mueble, la varita guardada entre los bolsillos de la túnica se incrustaba en su pierna, con una mano la sacó de allí y decidió lanzar algunos hechizos para distraerse.

Una bandada de canarios dorados revoloteo de pronto a su alrededor formando un pequeño circulo, los observó en silencio durante unos segundos antes de posar su mirada en el fondo del aula vacía.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Harry entró por ella sorprendiendo a Hermione.

-¡Hola, Harry! – dijo con voz crispada, se dio cuenta que sus sospechas eran ciertas casi no podía hablar, su voz sonaba algo rasposa – Solo estaba practicando.

Harry respondió algo que Hermione no escuchó o no quiso escuchar, realmente no le importaba, tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y una de ellas le estaba causando un gran dolor en el corazón

-Ron se lo esta pasando en grande en la fiesta. –"Tonta Hermione", se regañó mentalmente, "como se te ocurre decir eso"

-Hum… ¿Ah, si?

"Hum… ¿Ah, si?", ¿eso es todo lo que se te ocurre decir Harry?, pensó la castaña.

-No finjas que no lo has visto – dijo frunciendo el cejo – No puede decirse que se estuviera escondiendo ¿no?

Pero antes que Harry pudiese responderle, la puerta del aula se abrió nuevamente y esta vez ingresaron por ella un sonriente Ron que arrastraba a Lavander por la mano.

Hermione sintió que suelo se abría para tragar toda su tristeza y que de algún lado del universo le enviaban toda la rabia y la ira que pudiese sentir en un momento como aquel. Deseaba matar a Ronald Weasley.

-¡Oh!

Fue lo que escuchó salir de Ron al verlos en el interior del aula a Harry y ella, sus furiosos ojos se desviaron por un momento hacia Lavander quien había lanzado un gritillo de ¡Uy! Y se había esfumado riendo picadamente dejando a los tres solos en la habitación.

Los tres nuevamente, pero no bajo las condiciones de amistad que siempre o casi siempre los había mantenido unidos, ¿Por qué las cosas habían cambiado tanto?, ¡Ah, claro!, se había enamorado de Ron, "que tonta".

-¡Hola, Harry! ¡No sabia donde te habías metido!

Hermione lo observó en silencio mientras se bajaba suavemente de la mesa, observó el rostro del pelirrojo donde una disimulada sonrisa podía observarse. ¿Qué hacia allí?, ¿Qué hacían todos allí?, ¿acaso era el aula de las reuniones furtivas y nadie le había avisado?, ella quería estar sola y de pronto todos habían acudido a ella. ¡A la mierda!

-No dejes a Lavender sola ahí afuera – trató que su voz sonara calmada, no le daría el gusto a ese cabeza de tomate de verla compungida – Estará preocupada por ti.

Caminó a través de la instancia dirigiéndose a la puerta, los canarios que había creado le seguían a cada paso, sentía la rabia bullir por todo su cuerpo y trataba de controlar toda su energía para que finalmente no explotara.

Pero antes de salir notó el cinismo en el rostro de Ron mientras observaba a Harry, parecía realmente satisfecho por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Acaso Ron lo había hecho a propósito? ¿Acaso deseaba hacerla sufrir por algo que realmente ni ella misma entendía?

"Pues si tanto te gusta Lavender quédate con ella, vamos a ver si ella quiere estar contigo después de esto" Pensó la joven.

-_¡Oppungno! –_ gritó desde el umbral apuntando a Ron con la varita.

El pelirrojo solo atinó a cubrirse la cara para tratar de protegerse, pero los implacables animales le picaban y arañaban allí donde podían alcanzar un trozo de piel, pronto Hermione vio que brotaban finos hilos de sangre sobre la blancuzca dermis del joven.

-¡Hermione, por favor!

Escuchó que Ron chillaba pero eso solo logró que su rabia aumentara, el pecho aun le dolía y también la garganta.

Dirigió una mirada cargada de resentimiento hacia el pelirrojo y salió de allí empujando la puerta y sin decir una palabra más pero le fue imposible evitar que un llanto convulsionado acudiera a sus ojos. Dentro quizás Harry y Ron intentaran alejar la bandada de pájaros asesinos pero fuera ella tenia que luchar sola contra su propia tristeza.

Caminó a través del pasillo hasta llegar al rellano inferior de la escalinata de mármol que llevaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, sin embargo era el último lugar en el cual deseaba estar, muy probablemente los festejos aun no habrían finalizado y por supuesto Lavander se encontraría allí con su carita de mosquita muerta como de quien no parte un plato.

Debió admitir que le sorprendió no encontrarse con la molestosa joven al salir de aquella aula, lo mas probable es que haya concluido que lo mejor era esperar a su querido amor en la sala común donde podrían volverse a succionar mutuamente como lo venían haciendo, o acordar un nuevo lugar donde seguir con sus intensas demostraciones de afecto.

Y fue al pensar en ello que Hermione sintió el renaciente pinchazo en el corazón; "¿Para que saldrían de la sala común?", sin duda lo habían hecho deprisa al igual que ella, ya que habían llegado exactamente a la primera sala abierta que encontraron, "Querían más intimidad por supuesto pero ¿Para que? Lo que hacían en la sala común lo hacían frente a todos y no parecía importarles", el pinchazo en el corazón de Hermione se incrementó al pensar en ello, no quería saber lo que probablemente Ron iría ha hacer con Lavander en aquella sala vacía, prefería en este caso ignorar el conocimiento.

-¿Hermione? – la joven dio un respingo y vio hacia atrás, Ginny Weasley bajaba por las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la pelirroja mientras se sentaba a su lado.

Hermione se limpió el rostro con el dorso de su mano tratando de ocultar la evidencia de su llanto. Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando había tomado asiento en el peldaño inferior de la escalinata y mucho menos pudo percibir la cercanía de Ginny.

-Estoy bien – dijo con voz quebrada.

-Siento mucho lo de mi hermano – apuntó Ginny.

-No se a que te refieres – agregó Hermione sin mirarla - ¿En que podría afectarme lo que haga o deje de hacer ese asqueroso hipócrita?

Ginny sonrió ante sus palabras

–Que curioso – dijo – Hace unos momentos me referí a él en los mismos términos.

Hermione exhibió una melancólica sonrisa.

-¿Y donde esta ese experto Gigoló? – indagó una sarcástica pelirroja.

Esta vez Hermione dejó escapar una tímida carcajada –Básicamente no es un experto en el tema y mucho menos un gigoló.

Ginny se encogió de hombros – Quería insultarlo de alguna forma y tu ya usaste "asqueroso hipócrita", no puedes negar que es muy original ¿no?

Hermione asintió en silencio – Ahora debe estar luchando con una bandada de canario asesinos – espetó la joven con un poco de vergüenza.

Ginny la miró llena de asombro y admiración – Yo en tu lugar hubiese hecho lo mismo, te felicito – sentencio la pelirroja.

Hermione no estuvo segura de reír, llorar o simplemente no hacer nada. El nudo en la garganta no había desaparecido y la tristeza deseaba fuertemente materializarse en lágrimas.

-Es el tonto más grande que he conocido – admitió Ginny extendiendo un brazo sobre los hombros de Hermione - De verdad lamento que este echando todo a perder.

Hermione ya no evitó el llanto, su cuerpo dio suaves convulsiones mientras trataba de amortiguar los quejidos que escapaban de su boca con una mano. Ginny dió suaves palmaditas sobre su hombro.

-Se por lo que estas pasando, yo lo viví cuando Harry estuvo con Cho.

-Lo se – dijo Hermione con la voz quebrada por el llanto – pero no derramaste una sola lágrima por ello ¿Por qué no puedo hacer lo mismo?

Ginny la miró con comprensión – Por que lo que ha hecho Ron es imperdonable, el te ha dado alas, te ha hecho sentir que realmente le importas, se ha mostrado celoso y sobre protector contigo, te ha dicho con un lenguaje corporal que le gustas y tu has recibido el mensaje…Ahora sale con esta payasada, yo estaría igual que tu. Harry nunca se ha mostrado interesado en mí y además he de confesar que indudablemente lloré… solo que lo hice a solas.

Hermione cubrió su rostro con las palmas de sus manos – No Ginny, yo me equivoqué con Ron, todo este tiempo llené de basura mi cabeza con cosas que no existían, las señales de humo que tu hermano lanzaba no eran para mi, solo fui una tonta que las intercepte interpretándolas de una manera errónea.

-No creo que estés equivocada, Ron te quiere es solo que…

-Es solo que yo he creído que me quiere y no es así – interrumpió la castaña elevando un poco el tono de su voz mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas con furia –Cuando se quiere no se lastima de la forma en que Ronald lo hace, y si se lastima es por que no se quiere lo suficiente o simplemente nunca ha existido el amor.

-No digas eso – intervino Ginny quien hace mucho tiempo se había hecho a la idea de una relación entre Ron y Hermione – Lo que Ron esta haciendo es producto de los celos.

Hermione dejó de secarse los ojos para mirar a Ginny perpleja – ¿Que rayos estás hablando?

Ginny oculto la mirada y retiró el brazo que había extendido sobre los hombros de Hermione – No lo había mencionado, al principio porque estaba llena de coraje y después porque simplemente no sabia como decirlo.

-¿Qué cosa? – quiso saber Hermione cuyo llanto había mermado, pero sus ojos hinchado y enrojecidos evidenciaban su pena.

-Hace unos días tuve una discusión con Ron, estaba besando a Dean cuando él apareció acompañado de Harry, inmediatamente se puso con aquella pose de hermano mayor que le queda tan ridícula y empezó a dar ordenes y amenazar – Ginny suspiró ante lo que tenia por decir – Una cosa llevó a otra y terminé por contarle a Ron lo tuyo con Krum.

Hermione la miró confundida por unos segundos "lo mió con Victor" – Pero nada paso entre Victor y yo – sentenció la castaña.

-Lo del beso – añadió Ginny – le conté sobre el beso que tu y Krum se dieron.

Hermione le observó perpleja.

-Desde ese día se ha estado comportando como un idiota contigo – admitió la joven – lo siento, ha sido mi culpa.

Hermione continúo en silencio con la boca ligeramente abierta y la vista fija en la pelirroja, los engranajes de su cerebro empezaron a moverse procesando la información recibida y atando cabos "¡Que idiota!" segundos después su razonamiento ya había obtenido una conclusión.

-No me importa – declaró con firmeza.

-Temo que no te entiendo.

-No puedo negarte que me ha molestado lo que has hecho, pero ya no me importa, es peor ahora que se porque Ron se comporta de esta manera y la verdad lo hace ver peor que un gusano.

Ahora Ginny la miraba fijamente con la boca abierta.

-Lo odio – sentencio Hermione mientras se ponía de pie – repetiré a cada hora esta frase hasta que logre odiarlo de verdad. Estoy enamorada de Ronald Weasley pero no significa que jamás dejaré de estarlo.

-Ughm…

Un ligero carraspeo hizo que Ginny y Hermione desviaran su visión hacia las escaleras de mármol, allí en medio de ellas se encontraba Lavander quien miraba a Hermione con los ojos brillantes y la expresión expectante, la joven castaña se preguntó cuanto había escuchado de su conversación.

-¿Han visto a Ron? – preguntó con una voz demasiado amable que no agradó a las chicas.

Hermione levantó la cabeza mostrando una postura muy erguida y le habló con vos áspera y cortante – Por el pasillo, la cuarta puerta del lado izquierdo. Continua donde tú lo dejaste.

-¡Gracias, Hermione! ¡Que amable! Lo he estado esperando pero en vista de su demora…Aun nos queda mucho por hacer esta noche – luego se rió pícaramente y se alejó de las chicas rumbo al aula vacía.

-Hermione…- intentó decir Ginny

-¿Te veo mañana en el desayuno Ginny?, estoy algo cansada para seguir conversando…– espetó la joven con disimulada calma.

-¿Segura que estas bien?

Hermione subió cuatro peldaños antes de responder –Seguro, ¿porque estar mal? – sonrió falsamente y luego desapareció tras el hueco de la entrada de la sala común.

--

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, o por lo menos lo hizo Ron ya que Lavender parecía tener una excelente capacidad pulmonar.

-¡Oh, Ron! – Dijo la joven con voz melosa – Hemos perdido tanto tiempo.

"Y tu quieres recuperarlo todo esta noche ¿eh?" quiso decir Ron pero en cambio lanzó una torcida sonrisa que al parecer era irresistible para Lavender quien al verlo se lanzó nuevamente a sus brazos en busca de su boca.

-Ughm…

Ron abrió los ojos sin dejar de besar a la joven bruja. Ginny Weasley daba golpecitos con sus zapato sobre el suelo de la sala común, al verla Ron empujó suavemente a Lavender quien frunció el cejo al saberse interrumpida y giró su cuerpo para reprender a quien quiera fuese el impertinente, pero sus expresión cambio cuando se encontró a la pelirroja.

-¡Hola, cuñadita! – dijo con una radiante sonrisa.

Ginny quien había mantenido sus ojos fijos en Ron hasta el momento tuvo que desviarlos para posarlos en Lavender con expresión incrédula, luego miró nuevamente a su hermano.

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo? – indagó Ginny frunciendo el cejo.

-No me meto en tu vida, no te metas en la mía – respondió Ron con fiereza.

-No te preocupes cuñadita, tu hermano ya es mayorcito para saber lo que hace, además te aseguro que no haremos nada que el no quiera –ante las últimas palabras Lavender lanzó una significativa mirada a Ron quien se sonrojó levemente.

Ginny la miró furiosa – Lavender hazme un favor ¿Quieres? – Apuntó la joven – Primero no me llames cuñadita, segundo no uses diminutivos en mi presencia, tercero no te metas en una discusión Weasley y por ultimo no seas tan regalada.

Lavender abrió exageradamente la boca en señal de indignación - ¡Ron! – chilló reclamando la defensa del susodicho.

El pelirrojo la miró queriendo decir que su hermana tenia razón pero no deseaba apoyar a Ginny así que dijo –Lavender tiene razón podrías decirnos de una vez ¿Qué rayos quieres?

La pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada – Estáis haciendo un espectáculo de lo más bochornoso.

-La verdad no veo que alguien se este quejando – dijo mientras paseaba la mirada por la instancia, lo hizo una, dos y hasta tres veces, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Hermione, nada de aquel espectáculo valía la pena si ella no estaba presente. Todo estaba montado para que ella sintiera lo mismo que el estaba sintiendo, para que ella supiera que a él también le deseaban.

-Aunque he de reconocer que al quedarnos aquí cualquiera puede interrumpirnos ¿Nos vamos Lavender? - preguntó Ron mientras ofrecía una mano a la joven.

Lavender lanzó un pequeño grito de júbilo mientras aceptaba la mano extendida de Ron – Por supuesto – respondió con una coqueta sonrisa en sus labios.

Ginny parecía escandalizada -¿A dónde vas? – indagó.

-Donde nadie nos moleste…Hermanita – respondió el pelirrojo antes de arrastrar a Lavender fuera de los muros de la sala común.

"¿Dónde rayos puede estar?", "¿Dónde irías si fuese Hermione Granger y quisieras esconderte?", "a la biblioteca por supuesto", Ron observó su reloj de pulsera y notó que era muy tarde para que el recinto estuviera abierto, "¿Estará ya en su habitación?" detrás Lavender parloteaba pero él no ponía atención en sus palabras, lo único que deseaba averiguar era donde diablos se había metido Hermione.

Tanteó las puertas que estaban a lado y lado del pasillo contiguo a la escalinata de mármol, todas estaban cerradas excepto una, la abrió y _Voilá_. Hermione Granger estaba allí, pero también estaba Harry.

Un ¡Oh! Fue todo lo que atinó a decir, Lavender se escabulló al notar la presencia de sus amigos lanzando picaras sonrisas. Trato de parecer casual pero fracaso estrepitosamente en el intento, no levantó la mirada hacia Hermione aunque sabia que ella le observaba.

-No dejes a Lavender sola ahí afuera. Estará preocupada por ti.

Escuchó que le decía la joven mientras salía altivamente de la sala, una bandada de canarios le seguía el paso haciéndola ver, según su percepción, muy hermosa, sin embargo simuló que nada le importaba y sonrió a Harry de forma cómplice, esa fue su perdición, Hermione se dio cuenta de ello y sumamente enojada lanzó los canarios en su contra, no atinó a defenderse cuando ya los pajarracos le propinaban heridas donde quiera hubiese piel descubierta

-¡Hermione, por favor! – gritó en medio del ataque pero la chica no lo escuchó o simplemente no le importó porque segundos después desaparecía del aula dando un fuerte portazo

-¡Harry ayúdame!

Apeló por un poco de ayuda de su amigo pero el joven mago no evitó que por unos instantes los canarios de Hermione laceraran la piel del pelirrojo antes que el lanzara el hechizo que los congeló dejándolos caer con un ruido de peso muerto sobre el suelo.

En cuanto se vio libre de la estampida de pájaros Ron se dejó caer agotado, con el miedo reflejado en sus ojos se dedico a examinar las heridas que le había dejado el ataque de la castaña.

-¡Esta loca! – declaró al ver hilos de sangre recorrer sus manos y brazos

-No, tú estás loco. ¿Se puede saber que diablos has venido ha hacer aquí? y acompañado de Lavender.

Ron dejó de observar sus heridas y fijó su mirada en Harry

-Lo que venia a hacer no lo podía hacer solo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y se puede saber porque rayos tenias que entrar precisamente en esta sala? – espetó Harry furioso.

Ron se encogió de hombros – Yo como iba a saber que estabais aquí.

-Mentiroso – le condenó Harry – Lo hiciste a propósito.

Ron lo miró en silencio ceñudo.

-Por un instante en tu vida deberías pensar en las otras personas que te rodean y no solo en ti. Haz lastimado a Hermione – declaró Harry con enojo.

-Ella también me ha lastimado – gritó Ron y con ello no se refería solamente al anterior ataque con los pájaros.

-¡Pero lo tuyo ha sido un ataque muy cruel y además estas utilizando a Lavender que nada tiene que ver! – Harry elevó la voz por encima de lo que Ron lo había hecho.

-¡Pues no escucho que ella se queje!

Harry lo miró profundamente molesto.

-Además ¿De que lado estas? – preguntó Ron cejudo.

-No estoy del lado de nadie, pero tampoco quiero ver que Hermione llore – advirtió Harry mientras apuntaba con un acusador dedo a Ron.

-¿Ha llorado? – indagó el pelirrojo con malsana curiosidad.

-No te voy a responder Ron, pero te advierto que si pierdes a Hermione será completamente tu culpa.

-No voy a perderla porque nunca la he tenido y nunca la he querido tener – expresó Ron con decisión.

Harry suspiró y miró hacia techo rogando por un poco de paciencia.

-No la tienes porque eres un cabezota que no se da cuenta de las cosas – dijo Harry con tranquilidad -Para la muestra un botón, buscas a Lavender y te besas con ella de esa manera frente a todos… ¡frente a Hermione…! ¡Has montado ese numerito tan…!

-Yo no busque a Lavender – interrumpió Ron - Ella se ofreció. Yo no tenía ningún motivo para rechazarla además que querías que hiciera si Hermione estaba en la fiesta. ¿Qué le tapara los ojos para que no se diera cuenta?

-Pero ella se fue y luego cuando te diste cuenta de su ausencia saliste en su búsqueda para seguir amargando su existencia. ¿Qué te pasa?

-¡No tienes pruebas de lo que estas diciendo!

-No las necesito por que se como eres. Estás tan cegado por el enojo y los celos que no piensas con claridad en los errores que cometiendo. Solo espero que cuando quieras remediarte no sea demasiado tarde.

Ron parecía consternado ante las palabras de Harry pero rápidamente desechó esos pensamientos.

-No vengas con frases trilladas Harry, se perfectamente lo que estoy haciendo y pienso seguir con ello. No te preocupes, no tengo nada que arrepentirme. Además no se a que te refieres con aquello de los celos…y será mejor que este tema lo dejemos hasta aquí ¿Quieres?

Harry lo observó fieramente por unos segundos antes de responder – Como quieras, pero después no digas que no te lo advertí.

-¡Ron!

La melosa y chillona voz de Lavender se dejó escuchar en el aula, Ninguno de los dos jóvenes se percató de la aparición de la bruja hasta que hubo lanzado un grito de terror por las marcas de sangre que Ron mostraba en las manos, cuello y rostro.

Harry rodó los ojos y salió del aula sin decir más.

-¿Quién te ha hecho esto? – preguntó Lavender antes de arrojarse sobre Ron.

-Fue un accidente – respondió.

-No vengas con sandeces, esas heridas son producto de un hechizo ¿Quién ha sido Harry o Hermione?

-Ya te dije que fue un accidente Lavender – Ron entornó los ojos con impaciencia.

-No te preocupes – continúo Lavender realizando hechizos de un lado y otro para cubrir las heridas en el cuerpo del pelirrojo –Ya hablaré con esos dos, quien haya sido no le quedaran deseos de volver a molestarte.

Ron alejó la mano de Lavender con firmeza –Te agradezco la preocupación, pero no necesito que me defiendas y mucho menos de mis amigos.

-Olvídalo Ronny, nuestra primera discusión no será por ellos –comentó Lavender indiferente a las palabras del pelirrojo.

-Hablo en serio – replicó –Y por favor no me llames Ronny.

-Yo también hablo en serio Ronny – repuso Lavender con una sonrisa – ahora deja que termine de sanar tus heridas.

Ron no agregó nada más y se dejó hacer. Lavander exhibía una sincera y encantadora expresión de felicidad, se mostraba presta y deseosa de estar en su compañía, era tierna, delicada, femenina y muy cariñosa "¿porque Hermione no se comportaba como ella?" pensó el joven "Todo seria tan distinto si tan solo por una vez ella me demostrara que le importo"

-¿Te duele? – preguntó la chica.

-No – respondió con simpleza.

-No creo que te quede ninguna marca, este hechizo sanador es muy efectivo para este tipo de heridas

Ron asintió en silencio mientras recordaba aquella ocasión en la que Hermione le había sanado una herida que ella misma había causado durante una práctica de la E.D. Su mano resultó lastimada como consecuencia del hechizo, recordaba perfectamente la preocupación en el rostro de la joven cuando había corrido hacia él para después dejarse caer a su lado.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó intranquila.

-No – contestó con sinceridad

-¡Oh, Ron! ¡Lo siento tanto! – Exclamó con aflicción.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Harry quien había llegado hasta ellos acompañado de Ginny, Fred, George y Neville.

-No puede evitar el hechizo –admitió Ron –Eres muy buena Hermione.

La castaña se sonrojó y Ron se sintió poderoso por ello, le encantaba verle sonrojada por su causa, casi siempre ocurría cuando el alababa alguna de sus cualidades aunque lastimosamente no lo hacia muy a menudo.

-Tendremos que suspender la clase –manifestó Harry preocupado ante el aspecto que la mano de Ron presentaba.

-¡No! –Replicó Hermione –Solo llevamos diez minutos de práctica, puedes continuar si lo deseas yo puedo encargarme de Ron.

-¿Estas segura? –Preguntó Harry.

-Conozco un hechizo para sanar la herida, lo llevaré a la torre para que pueda hacerlo con más cuidado, además allí cuento con una poción adecuada para estos casos.

Harry no parecía muy convencido -¿Qué opinan ustedes? –pregunto dirigiéndose a Fred, George y Ginny.

-Si Ron lo desea no veo por que detenernos – manifestó Fred.

-¿Qué te sucede Potter? ¿Desde cuando dudas de las capacidades de Hermione?- replicó Ron a quien las posibles atenciones que su "amiga" pudiese brindarle se le antojaban más que cualquier cosa en el mundo.

-¡No dudo de Hermione! –Exclamó Harry con indignación – Lo que pasa es que no creo que aguantes hasta llegar a la torre, podemos despachar a todos para que Hermione te cure aquí, después de todo la sala de menesteres nos proporcionará lo que necesitemos.

Todos observaron a Ron esperando una respuesta.

-¿Que crees que soy?... ¿Un bebe? ¿Acaso piensas que voy a desmayarme o algo por el estilo? – espetó el menor pelirrojo con el cejo fruncido.

Harry lo observó en silencio unos segundos.

-De acuerdo has lo que quieras.

Fred y George ayudaron a Ron a ponerse de pie, el joven lanzó un quejido argumentando un repentino dolor en su pierna derecha, Harry repitió su propuesta de cancelar la práctica del día pero Ron insistió que no era para tanto, sin embargo una vez fuera del aula de menesteres se quejó nuevamente de su pierna y esta vez manifestó que el dolor era tan insoportable que no podría caminar. Hermione se apresuró a auxiliarlo al ver que el cuerpo del pelirrojo se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia un lado.

-Apóyate en mi – dijo presurosa.

Ron no solamente se apoyó en ella literalmente la abrazó, cuando sintió el cuerpo de Hermione entre sus brazos y el dulce y atrayente olor que le caracterizaba el pelirrojo no pudo evitar que un gemido brotara de su interior.

-¿Te duele mucho? –indagó Hermione equivocando la causa de su quejido.

Ron bajo la cabeza para observarle y se encontró con que ella había levantado la suya. La observó en silencio.

-Que bonitos ojos tienes -dejó escapar el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta de ello.

Hermione tensó su cuerpo al escuchar sus palabras -Es mejor que nos apresuremos para llegar a la torre, no quiero pensar en lo que nos pasará si nos topamos con algún profesor, con Filch o con alguien de la brigada inquisidora. ¿Puedes caminar ya?

-Más o menos – repuso Ron con una tierna sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro al notar el apuro que sus palabras causaron sobre Hermione.

Para que negarlo, le encantaba perturbarla, era la única forma que tenia de asegurarse que para ella el existía de alguna forma.

-Vamos – apresuró Hermione – apóyate en mi.

Ron obedeció sumiso, aunque realmente podría decirse que era ella quien se apoyaba en el pelirrojo. Ron le sacaba un poco más de una cabeza así que era algo difícil que ella pudiese soportar su cuerpo.

Ron no se quejó durante el resto del camino, no tendría porque hacerlo mientras el cuerpo de Hermione permaneciera entre sus brazos. Llegaron a la torre en pocos minutos, dieron la contraseña a la dama gorda del retrato y entraron rápidamente a la sala común pero esta se hallaba llena de estudiantes que les miraron curiosos al verlos entrar abrazados. Ahora Ron le tocó el turno de sonrojarse.

-Vamos a tu habitación – propuso Hermione.

Ron asintió en silencio y subieron los peldaños que los llevaban hacia las habitaciones, una vez dentro Hermione le preguntó a Ron si podría apoyarse en uno de los barrotes que custodiaban su cama mientras ella acomodaba las almohadas para que estuviese cómodo.

El joven brujo asintió pero en realidad no tenia que apoyarse en nada, su pierna estaba perfectamente bien, pero temiendo por su integridad física simuló hacerlo.

Hermione tomó las almohadas de las otras camas para hacer un montón considerable sobre la cabecera, luego ayudó a Ron a acomodarse en medio de ellas de manera que su espalda quedara apoyada sobre la suave superficie.

-¿Estas cómodo? – preguntó Hermione.

El pelirrojo asintió –Gracias – dijo

-Voy a mi habitación por algunas cosas que necesito para tu mano.

-No me moveré – aseguró risueño.

Ron relajó su cuerpo hasta posarlo completamente sobre la comodidad de las almohadas "Tendré que lastimarme mas a menudo si con ello consigo que Hermione me mime de esta forma" pensó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa en los labios "puede llegar a ser muy dulce y tierna cuando se lo propone, además de hermosa ¡Diablos! ¿Por qué hasta ahora me doy cuanta de lo hermosa que es? Y sus labios y sus ojos…"

Ron tuvo que morderse la mano sana para evitar que su mente volara a todas aquellas partes del cuerpo de la joven que ya desde antes había notado pese a que esta llevaba tan pulcramente la túnica que le hacia realmente difícil percibirlas con frecuencia.

-¿Me demoré? – preguntó Hermione al entrar nuevamente a la habitación.

-En realidad no – confesó Ron borrando la placentera sonrisa -¿Para que es eso? – indagó observando un tazón rojo de plástico que contenía dos frascos ámbar.

-Esencia de raíces de sándalo arrancadas en luna llena y una poción para desinflamar – respondió mientras vertía el contenido de los frascos en el tazón de plástico –juntos producen un efecto relajante además te ayudaran mejorar la cicatrización.

Hermione acercó el tazón e introdujo la mano de Ron en el interior. El efecto fue inmediato.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora? – preguntó Hermione.

-Mucho mejor – respondió Ron con entusiasmo preguntándose si era normal sentir cosquillas en la mano o ese efecto se debía a que Hermione la apresaba entre las suyas.

-Ahora aplicaré el hechizo – declaró Hermione mientras secaba la mano de Ron con una pequeña toalla blanca.

La joven se sentó muy cerca de Ron, tan cerca que con un poco de impulso podría besarla, pero se abstuvo. La joven realizaba el hechizo de forma no verbal y Ron sentía un tibio calor que envolvía la mano ahora sana. El pelirrojo observaba a Hermione con detenimiento, el ritmo del corazón estaba acelerado y el solo pensaba en la proximidad de su cuerpo, en el calor que despedía, en su esencia, en su olor.

-Ya esta –anuncio Hermione.

-Mi madre solía darme un beso después de realizarme una curación – Ron no supo de donde había sacado el valor para decir aquello.

A pesar que la joven mantenía la cabeza gacha, el pelirrojo pudo percatarse del rubor instaurado en su rostro.

Hermione tomó la mano de Ron con suavidad y la elevó hasta llevarla a sus labios donde depositó un tierno beso, luego miró a Ron directamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa en sus labios. El joven palideció ante su acto.

-¿Esta mejor así? – preguntó Hermione sin soltar la mano.

Ron la observó y una sonrisa nació en su rostro – Mucho mejor…

Un cómodo silencio se instauró entre ellos por unos segundos.

Me has dado muy duro esta vez – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Lo siento – balbuceo la joven apenada.

Ron asintió – Sabes…¿Sabes que otra cosa hacia mamá?

Hermione negó en silencio mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo nuevamente.

-Se sentaba a mi espalda y me abrazaba hasta que me sintiera mejor…Me lo debes – se apresuró a decir Ron rojo como un tomate – Eres mi enfermera de cabecera y aun no me siento lo suficientemente bien.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada – No crees que te estas aprovechando.

-¿Aprovechando? ¿De que?, ¿De las atenciones de una amiga que me hirió?

La joven negó con la cabeza repetidas veces mientras sonreía – Ya te dije que lo siento – agregó mientras recogía las cosas que había traído de la habitación. A Ron no le agradó la sensación que sintió cuando Hermione soltó su mano.

-¿De donde has sacado todo eso? – quiso saber Ron quien no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

-Peco por ser precavida, me he hecho a un generoso botiquín… ya sabes… por aquello de las clases con Harry y todo eso, nunca esta de más contar con algunas medicinas, tarde o temprano alguien podría salir herido…- La joven se encogió de hombros – Aunque no imaginé que pudieses ser tú.

Ambos rieron con complicidad

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? – preguntó Hermione cuando la risa se había extinguido

Ron asintió – Aunque… aun no has sanado mi pierna… - se arriesgó a decir el pelirrojo.

Hermione lo observó de forma crítica – No soy tan tonta Ronald Weasley, tu pierna esta perfectamente bien – declaró.

Ron palideció al verse descubierto "¿Qué pensaría Hermione al respecto?"

-Descansa, nos veremos a la hora de la cena – agregó la joven con una evidente sonrisa de superioridad antes de cerrar tras de si la puerta de la habitación de los chicos.

Ron nunca le preguntó como le había descubierto.

-¡Terminé! – anunció Lavander antes de darle un corto beso en la comisura de los labios.

Ron volvió bruscamente a la realidad – Eh… Gracias…

-No es nada… ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora? – dijo la chica sentada en su regazo.

Ron la miró sin ninguna emoción, la joven era bella y le estaba demostrando total disposición… pero no era Hermione. Si fuese ella, si fuese Hermione la que estuviese sentada en su regazo, la que le hubiese besado la comisura de los labios, la que estuviese haciendo aquella pregunta… de seguro el no estaría con los brazos rígidos a sus cotados mientras su expresión mostraba la mayor carencia de emociones.

-Es hora de dormir – sentenció el pelirrojo.

Lavander hizo un puchero mientras se apoderaba frenéticamente de los labios de Ron – Es temprano aun, ¿No te parece? –habló una vez pudo hacerlo.

-No – sentenció el joven – de verdad estoy algo cansado y quiero dormir.

Lavander lanzó un resoplido de rendición y luego se levantó del regazo del pelirrojo – ¿mañana iremos juntos a desayunar?

Ron se sintió acorralado – eh… no lo se…

Lavander sonrió y se apoyó sobre el pecho del pelirrojo – Se que esto es nuevo para ti…las relaciones y todo eso, pero te aseguro que pronto te acostumbraras a ello, así que no te asustes es lo que los novios suelen hacer, comer juntos, pasear juntos, caminar tomados de las manos, puedes llevar mis libros mientras vamos a clases incluso podremos estudiar juntos…

El pelirrojo no quiso admitir en voz alta que había dejado de escucharle después de haber pronunciado la palabra novios ¿En que rayos se había metido?

-¿Mañana te sentaras conmigo durante las clases? – preguntó la joven rubia.

Ron parpadeo para tratar de salir de su aturdimiento – eh… no, lo siento siempre comparto el asiento con Harry y…es decir creo que no podré.

Lavander se encogió de hombros – No importa, pero alguna vez tendrás que sentarte conmigo y Parvati. ¡Será divertido!

"Seguramente es divertidísimo escuchar sobre los chisme más recientes de Hogwarts" pensó el joven con desasosiego.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo mientras abría la puerta del aula y le cedía el paso.

Lavander le siguió sonriente – Eres tan galante – dijo y le beso en los labios antes de salir del aula.

--

Las primeras horas de aquel día confirmaron lo que ya todos sabían: se acercaba la navidad, remolinos de viento helado jugaban con la nieve como siempre sucedía ante la venidera época.

Hermione se levantó muy temprano aquel día, la noche anterior había dormido como un bebe pese a todo lo ocurrido, quizás el cansancio y toda la agitación que había vivido la habían llegado a agotar realmente. Los recuerdos de Ron succionando a Lavander le produjeron un pequeño pinchazo en el corazón aunque no tan doloroso como los había sentido la noche anterior.

Se baño y arregló rápidamente, lo que menos deseaba era encontrarse con sus dos compañeras de cuarto, quienes al parecer estaban aun profundamente dormidas. Bajo las escaleras que conducían a la sala común de Gryffindor, la estancia se hallaba pulcramente aseada sin ningún tipo de signo que evidenciara la celebración que se había prolongado hasta altas horas de la noche. Cruzó la vacía sala y salió atravesando el retrato de la dama gorda quien se mostró molesta por la temprana interrupción de su sueño.

El gran comedor mostraba un aspecto mucho más acogedor que el de la sala común. Hagrid había llevado los doce árboles que solían adornar el recinto durante la navidad y muchos estudiantes ayudaban a los profesores a adornarlos, Hermione se acercó a la profesora Vector quien le agradeció la ayuda que pudiese proporcionarle.

Ese día desayunó, almorzó y cenó sola, no había visto a Harry y Ron (o en su defecto a Lavander) durante todo él día, lo cual fue realmente reconfortante. Sin embargo los siguientes días no se mostraron tan generosos como aquel, no hubo una noche que no encontrase a Ron entrelazado con Lavander en alguna butaca, sillón o simplemente de pie en alguna esquina y a pesar de haberlo intentado todas las veces, se le hizo imposible evitar que aquello le doliera. Ronald Weasley era el mayor idiota que hubiese conocido.

Pero más idiota era ella, que a pesar de todo aun le seguía queriendo. Pese a todo su mente seguía repitiendo lo mismo día y noche o en cualquier momento que topase con la "feliz" pareja. Puede besarse con quien quiera, tiene total libertad para ello y a ti no te importa que lo haga, además lo odias ¿recuerdas? Y así se lo había dicho a Harry una noche mientras estudiaban en la biblioteca aunque omitiendo aquella parte donde trataba de convencerse que lo odiaba.

La situación se le hacia poco tolerable, Harry trataba de dividirse para estar la misma cantidad de tiempo con ella y con Ron, pero el hecho era que se sentía muy sola, todo aquello se estaba acumulando en su interior y todos los días temía que pudiese reventar, y así sucedió un día en clase de transformaciones.

Habían iniciado el difícil tema de la transformación humana y aquel día les correspondía poner en práctica los hechizos, se habían puesto frente a altos espejos para poder observar los cambios que pudiese presentar su apariencia. Ron había sido uno de los primeros en intentarlo pero falló estrepitosamente logrando que un horrible y gracioso bigote en forma de manillar apareciese en su cara, Hermione no fue capaz de contener su burlesca risa y porque no decirlo su cruel burla, la joven trato de descargar todo el cúmulo de resentimiento que tenia guardado en su interior, pero el pelirrojo no se quedó atrás y la agravió con una excelente pero igualmente cruel imitación de los saltitos que solía proferir la castaña ante alguna pregunta lanzada por los profesores.

Las burlas de Lavander y Parvati no se hicieron esperar y Lavander se mostró especialmente divertida ante las ocurrencias de su novio. Hermione no aguantó la ofensa y una vez finalizada la clase salio de allí antes que alguno de ellos pudiese percatarse de las lágrimas que en ese momento ya derramaba. Corrió por los pasillos rumbo al baño más cercano, abrió la puerta y agradeció a los cielos que estuviese vació luego se encerró en uno de los lavados con el fin de descargar toda su tristeza en soledad.

La puerta del baño se abrió de repente y Hermione pudo escuchar una fina voz tarareando una extraña canción que carecía de ritmo y armonía, no pudo evitar que un ruidoso hipido brotara de su interior con los cuales atrajo la atención de la joven que había entrado al recinto.

-¿Quién esta ahí? – Preguntó - ¿eres tu Myltre?

Hermione reconoció la voz de Luna por lo que finalmente salió del lavado – Soy yo – dijo.

-¡Hermione! – Dijo - ¿Qué rayos te sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? – indagó la joven sorprendida ante el opaco aspecto que demostraba su compañera.

-¡Hay Luna! – Se quejo Hermione tirándose a los brazos de la rubia – Es culpa de Ron…

Luna le golpeó suavemente la espalda a manera de consuelo -¿Qué te ha hecho esta vez? – preguntó

Hermione le contó rápidamente todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba hablar, desahogarse y Luna estaba allí para escucharla.

-Me siento tan estúpida – le dijo secando sus últimas lágrimas.

-No permitas que Ron te haga daño ¡Mírate! – agregó Luna mientras giraba el cuerpo de Hermione y le hacia reflejarse en el espejo del baño - ¿Qué es lo que vez?

-Me veo estúpida e ilógica, llorando por algo que no puede ser y que a pesar de todo me lastima.

-¡No! No pienses así, eres una joven bella y estoy segura que Ron no ha querido hacerte daño, estoy segura que solo esta respirando por la herida y como suele ocurrir en él no ha pensado en el daño que te hace con sus actos y sus palabras, no permitas que el te aleje, ante todo ustedes son muy buenos amigos y estoy segura que el te quiere.

Hermione negó en silencio – Gracias Luna pero creo que te equivocas.

La joven no agregó nada al respecto -¿te sientes mejor?

La castaña quiso asentir pero algunas lágrimas más resbalaron por sus mejillas.

-Vamos, No querrás llegar tarde a tu siguiente clase… ¿O si?

Al salir del baño se encontraron con Harry, Hermione se dio la vuelta para ocultar las lágrimas que aun brotaban de sus ojos, luego recibió los utensilios escolares que había abandonado en el aula de transformaciones y que amablemente Harry había recogido por ella, luego se despidió de los jóvenes y se fue pues aun sentía unas intensas ganas de llorar.

Caminó apresurada hasta llegar al pasillo del séptimo piso, si había algún lugar en Hogwarts donde pudiese ocultarse ese era el cuarto de menesteres. Una vez dentro abandonó su mochila sobre uno de los confortables muebles que adornaban la estancia y se tumbó sobre la suave cama. Había solicitado una replica exacta de su habitación en la casa de sus padres, era el lugar más alejado del mundo mágico que conocía y en el que más segura se podría sentir.

Muchas más lágrimas brotaron aquella tarde al igual que insultos dirigidos a Ron y a ella misma por albergar sentimientos tan profundos por una persona que no valía la pena. Estuvo escondida en la sala hasta la hora de la cena, al final su cerebro había terminado por convencerse de su falta de amor propio y de orgullo, no podía demostrar debilidad frente al tonto pelirrojo, ella era más inteligente que él y si quería herirla entonces ella le daría cucharadas de su propia medicina.

Con este pensamiento bajo al Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron ya se encontraban allí. Se sentó cerca de ellos aunque no lo suficiente como para entablar una cómoda conversación, desde su silla pudo escuchar como Ron se quejaba por la invitación que Harry le había hecho a Luna para el baile de Slughorn, aquello le alegró y le molesto al mismo tiempo. Le alegró por Luna y le molestó la superficial aptitud de Ron.

Minutos después llegaron Lavander y Parvati, la primera se apretujo entre Harry y Ron lanzado enseguida sus brazos sobre el cuello del pelirrojo, la segunda se dedico a intercambiar algunas palabras con Harry. Hermione trató de mostrarse impasible ante el efusivo brote de amor que demostraba la nueva pareja de Hogwarts y al parecer lo estaba haciendo muy bien.

-¡Ah Hola, Hermione! – dijo Parvati.

La castaña le miró con incredulidad por unos segundo aunque no los suficientes para que alguno lo notase. De pronto encontró una oportunidad de oro para molestar a Ron en aquel saludo que la joven le dirigía.

-¡Hola, Parvati! ¿Vas a la fiesta de Slughorn?

-No me han invitado. Pero me encantaría ir. Por lo visto va a estar muy bien... Tú irás ¿verdad, Hermione?

Hermione exhibió una expresión de triunfo –Si, he quedado con Cormac a las ocho. Iremos juntos a la fiesta.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver con regocijo como Ron le observaba con una mezcla de enojo e incredulidad. Se había separado de Lavander y ahora le dirigía su atención sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

-¿Con Cormac? ¿Cormac McLaggen?

-Exacto – continúo Hermione simulando una dulce voz – El que casi consiguió la plaza de guardián de Gryffindor

Ron seguía observándole esta vez con el entrecejo fruncido, Lavander también le miraba con interés.

-¡Caramba! Ya veo que tienes debilidad por los jugadores de quidditch, ¿no? Primero Krum y ahora McLaggen…

Hermione se sentía enormemente regocijada, Parvati había sacado a relucir el nombre que más le "agradaba" escuchar a Ron.

-Me gustan los jugadores de quidditch buenos de verdad – Hermione sonrió aunque sabia que nunca había dicho algo que fuese tan enormemente falso – Bueno, hasta luego. Tengo que ir a arreglarme para la fiesta.

Hermione se levantó del banco y se marchó. Caminó con paso decidido y mucho más contenta de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo. No había mentido al decir que se había retirado para prepararse para la fiesta, pero lo hizo con mucho menos ánimo que el demostrado en el Gran Comedor.

Algunos minutos antes de las ocho bajo a la sala común, había quedado con Cormac que se encontrarían allí para llegar puntuales a la fiesta, sin embargo no se imaginó encontrarse con Ron entrelazado a Lavander sobre un sillón de una plaza. La joven estaba sentada sobre el regazo del pelirrojo con los brazos firmemente enrollados alrededor cuello, una de sus manos desordenaba fieramente los cabellos pelirrojos, estaba de espalda a ella y parecía no haberse percatado su presencia.

A Ron por el contrario podía vérsele el rostro, tenía los ojos cerrados y movía sus manos alrededor de la espalda y la cintura de Lavander, guiada por su expresión Hermione intuyó que disfrutaba del beso.

La castaña trató de ignorarlos pero los gemidos que de vez en cuando salían de la pareja la estaban irritando. Con un poco de disimulo pero a propósito Hermione dejo caer un tintero que había quedado sobre la mesa central de la sala, el fuerte estallido que produjo el objeto logró que los dos jóvenes se separaran y buscaran el origen del ruido encontrándose con una Hermione que simulaba vergüenza por su apto de torpeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Lavander con una fingida sonrisa de condescendencia.

-¡Oh! Disculpa – dijo Hermione llevando una mano sobre su pecho – He sido tan torpe, no quería molestarlos. Lo que pasa es que por estar arreglándome el zapato, perdí el equilibrio y haciendo que el tintero resbalase por el costado de la mesa. Al parecer lo han dejado mal ubicado. Pero no te preocupes ya lo he limpiado todo.

Lavander le miró de arriba abajo como si de una inspección se tratase -¿Vas a la fiesta de Slughorn?

Hermione asintió con una fingida sonrisa.

-Y vas con Cormac ¿no?

Hermione asintió nuevamente.

-Pues no necesitas arreglarte tanto para él, ya estas muy bien así. Si he de ser sincera creo que te has arreglado demasiado para una fiesta tan poco importante como esa.

Definitivamente Lavander podía tener una lengua muy venenosa cuando se lo proponía. Hermione se enojó ante su comentario pero no le dio el gusto de demostrárselo.

-Tienes razón. El cabello desaliñado parece estar de moda, últimamente lo llevas mucho así.

Lavander rió mientras se abrazaba aun más fuerte a Ron y descargaba completamente su cuerpo contra él – Eso es por que mi Ronny no deja sus manos quietas mientras nos besamos. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez Hermione, es realmente relajante – dijo lanzando una picara sonrisa.

La joven castaña sintió como una corriente le recorrió todo el cuerpo logrando que sus músculos se tensaran, miró a Ron por primera, el pelirrojo mantenía sus ojos abiertos como platos, pero no decía nada, no negaba ni afirmaba, no la apoyaba, tampoco la hería, simplemente era un mudo espectador, quizás un televidente de un gracioso programa – Tienes razón – le dijo ampliando su sonrisa – Quizás lo intente esta noche.

Antes que Hermione pudiese evaluar el impacto de sus palabras sobre Ron e incluso antes que alguien pudiese decir una palabra más apareció Cormac.

-¡Hola, Hermione! ¡Que guapa estas! – dijo sonriendo el joven de manera coqueta.

-Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado. Lo he hecho con esa intención.

McLaggen levantó las cejas impresionado y al parecer sumamente orgulloso de si mismo por haber conseguido una atención tan valiosa por parte de la castaña.

-Entonces no demoremos más, después de esta noche no serás la misma – declaró sumamente seguro de si mismo. Luego le ofreció el brazo de una manera que a Hermione se le antojo exageradamente caballerosa, sin embargo lo aceptó gustosa.

Sin decir una sola palabra más salieron de la sala común rumbo a la fiesta del profesor Slughorn. Hermione nunca se imaginó cuanto se iba a arrepentir al haber coqueteado de aquella manera tan abierta con Cormac MgLaggen.

--

Esa primera noche a Ron le costó deshacerse de Lavander, la joven argumentaba que aun era demasiado temprano como para irse a la cama o por lo menos para hacerlo por separado. Al pelirrojo le sorprendió lo atrevida que podía llegar a ser pero no comentó nada al respecto. Al final la joven había optado por retirarse no sin antes dar un puchero de inconformidad y un beso de despedida en los labios.

En la habitación de los chicos todo era silencio y oscuridad, todos los doseles estaban corridos y las velas ya habían sido apagadas. Ron se desvistió con languidez y desgano debía admitir que su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, había peleado con Hermione y no habían tenido que cruzar una sola palabra para ello.

Se tumbó sobre la cama con el pijama puesto, corrió su dosel y se abrigó con las gruesas mantas granates, acomodó su cuerpo de medio lado y suspiró, debería sentirse bien consigo mismo después de lo que había hecho, al fin y al cabo había logrado su cometido: demostrarle a Hermione que a él también le deseaban, pero la verdad era que estaba muy lejos de sentir algún tipo de bienestar.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en Hermione, en el enrojecido de sus ojos y la decepción que se vislumbraba en ellos cuando le miró. "¡Maldición!" si tan solo no fuese tan cabeza dura como era, si fuese un poco más flexible y sumisa, más femenina y más condescendiente, si Hermione fuese un poco más de todo eso quizás el la hubiese besado primero que Krum, quizás fuese él el único que la hubiese besado y la besaría aun.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y nuevamente aquella fantasía llegó a su mente entre nubes vaporosas de calor y humedad. A veces se encontraba tranquilamente recostado sobre su cama, sus amigos se habían ido a algún lugar que a él no le importaba y ahora se encontraba solo y aburrido, hasta que entraba Hermione llevando un sencillo vestido gris (color que nunca le había visto vestir) con telas que caían libremente sobre sus caderas, realzando la voluptuosidad de sus formas que él había descubierto casi por accidente, se sentaba a horcadas sobre él, levantando el vestido por los costados revelando un poco más de lo normal sus piernas, luego lo miraba de forma tierna y con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras cerraba sus brazos detrás del cuello de él.

_-¿Quieres que te acompañe? _

Le preguntaba con voz terriblemente tentadora, mientras las manos de Ron temblaban al posarse en su cintura. Hermione le seducía paseando sus labios por su boca, su cuello, sus orejas introduciendo la lengua en ella y mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo, el la atraía fuertemente hacia hasta que sus pechos se encontraban y el podía palpar por primera vez la redondez de sus formas superiores. Si Hermione se le insinuará de aquella manera jamás pensaría que ella era una joven atrevida como Lavander, por el contrario afirmaría la creencia que definitivamente era la chicas más inteligente de Hogwarts

_-Te quiero, te deseo Ronald Weasley_

Le decía, y ante su confesión él no podía evitar hacer todo aquello que deseaba, y ella le dejaba hacer y participaba efusivamente en todo.

Un gemido salió de su boca mientras imaginaba aquello, un gemido demasiado profundo y lastimero, así que decidió sacar de su mente aquellos pensamientos porque ahora más que nunca esa fantasía estaba muy lejos de cumplirse, él se había encargado de ello, esa y muchas más, como cuando le hacia el amor vistiendo los dos el uniforme, a veces la tomaba sobre una de las mesas de la biblioteca, otras tantas en su habitación de la madriguera… Ron suspiró, la chica de sus sueños le detestaba y él debía fingir que ese hecho le pasaba como si nada, su orgullo estaba en juego y no había nada más importante que ello.

Pero las cosas no fueron como el esperaba, había pasado una semana de perros, parecía haber subido a uno de esos aparatos muggles que Hermione le había mencionado una vez _montaña de Rusia_ o al así porque sus emociones subían y bajaban, daban vueltas y se veían sujetas a un sin fin de sorpresas.

El día después de la fiesta de Gryffindor no pudo encontrar a Hermione por ningún lado (claro que jamás admitiría que la había estado buscando) de hecho ninguno de sus amigos le vio en todo él día, sin embargo al caer la noche y con ella Lavander y sus deberes de novia, les había comunicado que Hermione dormía placidamente en el cuarto de las chicas, lo cual le tranquilizó. Luego la joven se había sentado sobre él para, según ella, atenderlo como se merece y compensar la poca atención que le había dirigido durante el día al verse tan ataviada por los deberes y las clases (como si eso fuese posible).

Con el pasar de los días las cosas empeoraron. No podía negar que Lavander era realmente complaciente, de hecho ¡Muy complaciente!, una novia presta para el ajetreo hormonal y físico, lo cual no mantenía completamente agitado todo el día, roces, caricias en lugares poco frecuentes, manos inquietas y gemidos por doquier, en conjunto todo un empalme de sensaciones eróticas que le dejaban la cabeza fuera de orbita.

No había visto mucho a Hermione si de ser sincero se trataba, de hecho cuando estaba con Lavander y ella decidía ponerse un poco "juguetona" por decirlo de alguna manera, lograba sacar a la joven de su cabeza, sin embargo unos leves vistazos de su cabellera castaña o de su andar orgulloso y erguido le eran suficientes para que entrara nuevamente y en algunas ocasiones lo mimos de Lavander no eran suficientes para sacarla de allí.

Las clases no eran el mejor momento del día, en alguna de ellas (como pociones), la tenia a un palmo de distancia o en realidad la tenia a un Harry de distancia, podía sentir su olor, escuchar perfectamente su voz o los bufidos que de vez en cuando escapaban de su boca, ¡Se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura!, Lavander le mantenía todo el día en un estado de completa excitación y luego Hermione aparecía y se le hacia más apetecible de lo que jamás le había parecido.

Pero un día nada de eso sirvió, se sentía algo frustrado y cansado de toda la situación que estaba viviendo, el hecho de haber perdido la amistad con la joven y mantener una relación con otra que hasta hace poco ni había notado lo estaban volviendo loco, lo peor había sido que se había desquitado precisamente con Hermione haciendo una perfecta y cruda imitación de los saltos que ella daba cada vez que un profesor lanzaba una pregunta acompañado de las risas de sus compañeros (en especial Lavander) que celebraban su broma, escudo su aptitud bajo la excusa de la venganza por la burla que ella le había lanzado por su ridículo bigote de manillar y la verdad el también se habría reído, pero su humor no era el mejor en esos días. Lavander lo encendía pero era Hermione quien lo excitaba ¡por las barbas de Merlín le excitaba sin mover un solo dedo! y no podía hacer nada al respecto porque ella había preferido a Vicky.

Sin embargo no pudo sentirse bien, podía se un patán y un cabeza dura pero sabia perfectamente que Hermione había llorado ese día y que seguramente estaba muy dolida por lo que él dijo pero no había forma de volver atrás. Lo hecho, hecho estaba y ella debería aprender a vivir con su nueva aptitud.

Pero el tiro le salió por la culata cuando se encontraron en el Gran Comedor, al principio se había mantenido callada y ausente, luego Lavander había llegado echándose sobre sus brazos y su boca, por lo que ya no pudo continuar en la conversación que hasta hace unos segundos sostenía con Harry.

Lavander le besaba con ímpetu y pericia, por un momento se perdió en las sensaciones que aquella boca le brindaba, entrelazó sus manos en la espalda de la joven logrando acercarla más a su cuerpo y ella no se hizo de rogar para acceder a su muda petición.

–Si, he quedado con Cormac a las ocho…

Ron despegó sus labios de Lavander con poca delicadeza y levantó la cabeza para observar a Hermione "he quedado con Cormac a las ocho…" estaba seguro que esa era la voz de la joven castaña pese a que no la estuviese viendo.

-… Iremos juntos a la fiesta.

Unas enormes ganas de golpear a Cormac McLaggen nacieron de pronto en el interior del joven, sintió calor, mucho calor y por un momento pensó que su sangre estaba hirviendo.

-¿Con Cormac? ¿Cormac McLaggen? – escuchó que preguntaba Parvati.

"¡Claro que Cormac McLaggen tonta, o ¿Has escuchado algún otro pedazo de…que tenga nombre de pelmazo?" Pensó Ron en responderle, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-Exacto –dijo Hermione con voz melosa – El que casi consiguió la plaza de guardián de Gryffindor.

"¡Opps, Golpe bajo!" Ron frunció el entrecejo ante el último comentario.

-¡Caramba! Ya veo que tienes debilidad por los jugadores de quidditch, ¿no? Primero Krum y ahora McLaggen…

El joven pelirrojo se sintió tentado de lanzar una maldición _mocomurcielagos _contra Parvati haber si por una buena vez podía cerrar su estúpida boca.

-Me gustan los jugadores de quidditch buenos de verdad.

Ron la miró nuevamente, una sonrisa de superioridad se formé en los labios de la joven y no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿Qué había querido decir con aquello?, ¿Qué el no era lo suficientemente bueno? ¿O no era lo suficiente para ella? Era imposible negar que sus palabras le hubieran herido.

-Bueno, hasta luego. Tengo que ir a arreglarme para la fiesta.

"¡Arreglarme para la fiesta!" ¡Arreglarse para McLaggen querrás decir! Ron bajó su mirada hacia Lavander quien ahora cruzaba palabras con Parvati sobre el chisme que acababan de escuchar. "¡Que molesto!" Pensó.

Para colmo Harry lo miraba con incredulidad, al parecer él tampoco podía creerse lo de la cita de Hermione con el gorila - pelmazo de Cormac. Sin embargo por experiencia propia debían creerle, ya en una ocasión les había sucedido lo mismo cuando la joven les había contado que ya tenia pareja para el baile de navidad, ellos no le habían creído (más Ron que Harry) y lo que sucedió fue que no solo Hermione decía la verdad además esa verdad era nada menos y nada más que Vicky… y ahora Cormac ¡Maldita sea, se repite la historia!

Necesitaba desahogarse, desquitarse de la extraña pesadez que sentía en su garganta. Obviamente la mejor opción hubiese sido golpear a Cormac pero aquello seria demasiado revelador y él no podía darse el lujo de ello y menos ahora que Hermione le había humillado abiertamente. Desvió la mirada de Harry para posarla sobre Lavander quien continuaba parloteando con Parvati. Ella le ayudaría a desahogarse, ella le sacaría a Hermione de su cabeza.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?… Lavander

La joven dejó a su amiga con la palabra en la boca para observarle - ¿A dónde?

Ron se encogió de hombros, el lugar no importaba solo lo que quería lograr – A la sala común… a cualquier parte… ¿Quieres ir conmigo?

A Lavander se le iluminaron los ojos y la sonrisa - ¡Claro que quiero ir contigo Ronny!

Ron hizo una mueca, con Lavander había descubierto que una de las cosas que más odiaba en el mundo era que le llamaran precisamente Ronny. Cuando llegaron a la sala común ya venían muy agitados, a lo largo del camino Ron había aprovechado para besar de una manera muy intempestiva a Lavander, cada hueco oscuro, cada pasillo solitario, cada vuelta a la esquina. El joven mago no podía negar que Lavander era preciosa, tenia un cuerpo de ensueño o por lo menos así lo decían sus manos traviesas que habían tocado un poco más de lo que normalmente se permite.

-¡Oh Ronny! – Exhaló la joven – Hoy estas especialmente vigoroso.

Ron no le hizo caso y la guió hasta uno de los mueble de la prácticamente vacía sala común. Algunos estudiantes aun estaban fuera, otros se preparaban para la dichosa fiesta de Slughorn y los pocos que había en la sala se retiraron en cuanto ellos entraron en el lugar.

Lavander se sentó a horcadas sobre él lo cual fue más de lo que esperaba. La corta falda de la joven hacia que su entrepierna rozara levemente su ya abultado miembro y la sensación que aquello le proporcionaba era realmente gloriosa ¡Cielos, era la primera vez que Ron sentía y tenia un contacto sexual!, jamás pensó que pudiese sentirse tan bien.

-¡No!, espera…- Ron tragó con dificultad – Alguien puede venir y vernos de esta forma, daría pie para que se mal interpretaran las cosas ¿no crees?

Le costó mucho decirlo pero era mejor hacerlo a quedarse callado.

-Tienes razón – dijo Lavander cuya voz sonó algo rasposa.

La joven se puso en pie solo para cambiar de posición y quedar sentada sobre el regazo del joven. Inmediatamente reanudaron su tarea, sus besos habían dejado de ser tímidos o educativos, ahora eran frenéticos, llenos de deseo sosegado y curiosidad adolescente.

Ron paseó las manos por la espalda de Lavander ejerciendo presión sobre ella para poder acercar aquel femenino cuerpo a su pecho. La joven parecía altamente complacida o al menos eso le hacían sentir sus manos que de manera fervorosa halaban su cabello con suavidad y algo de desespero. Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar los gemidos que brotaban de su interior.

De pronto el estallido del cristal al romperse los hizo separarse de inmediato con sus cabezas girando de un lado a otro para dar con el origen del ruido, sin embargo no fue necesario buscar demasiado, al otro lado de la sala estaba Hermione con una expresión al parecer avergonzada.

En cuanto la vio Ron sintió que toda la excitación acumulada hasta ahora se multiplicaba mil veces. Hermione lucia un sencillo pero muy bien escogido vestido gris algo brillante de tela suelta que se arremolinaba perfectamente en su cadera, "¡Como en mis sueños!" Sabia que no era correcto observar sus formas de una manera tan descarada, pero la vista era excesivamente placentera para ignorarla.

Pero Ron no pudo regocijarse demasiado en ello al recordar la persona que acompañaría a Hermione esa noche. No podía creer su desgracia Hermione se había vestido así para McLaggen ¡Para McLaggen! Y no para él, nunca se había arreglado así para él. Un sentimiento de amargura, celos y rabia borró toda la excitación que hasta ahora había sentido.

-Pues no necesitas arreglarte tanto para él, ya estas muy bien así. Si he de ser sincera creo que te has arreglado demasiado para una fiesta tan poco importante como esa.

A Ron le pareció que Lavander jamás había sido tan acertada como ahora. Hermione iba muy arreglada y muy bella y además radiante… para McLaggen. "Aunque si hubiese ido conmigo no pensaría de esa forma de hecho creo que disfrutaría al máximo el verla tan apetecible"

-Tienes razón. El cabello desaliñado parece estar de moda, últimamente lo llevas mucho así.

Escuchó que Hermione decía, por lo que desvió un poco la mirada para ver el aspecto de Lavander. Si definitivamente estaba desaliñada y también su ropa pero aquello se debía al reciente ajetreo que habían estado experimentando, sin embargo Ron pudo darse cuenta que aunque Lavander se arreglara (como solía hacerlo), aunque vistiera el traje que Hermione llevaba, jamás podría llegar a ser tan bella como ya lo era Hermione.

–…mi Ronny no deja sus manos quietas mientras nos besamos. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez Hermione, es realmente relajante.

Ron sitió deseos de taparle la boca a Lavander para que no dijese una palabra más. Hermione le miró con el cejo fruncido, le miró directamente por primera vez en días, lo cual no ayudó mucho a Ron ya que su expresión estaba cargada de furia y decepción.

-Tienes razón –dijo sonriendo – Quizás lo intente esta noche.

"¡No!" iba a gritar Ron, pero en ese momento llego McLaggen quien no perdió oportunidad de alabar y coquetear con Hermione y ella de responderle gustosamente.

-… después de esta noche no serás la misma.

Las alarmas de Ron se prendieron mientras Hermione cruzaba el umbral de la sala común "¿A que rayos se refería McLaggen con esas últimas palabras?" si se atrevía a ponerle siquiera un dedo encima… Lo mataría, lo mataría con sus propias manos.

-Ronny, continuamos…

La melosa voz Lavander le devolvió a su realidad y sin ninguna dificultad se puso de pie llevando consigo a la joven quien equivocadamente interpretó el gestó.

-Es mejor que subas a tu habitación Lavander, ahora estoy muy cansado para continuar con lo que veníamos haciendo

-Pe… pero…

-Ahora no, hablo en serio… se me han ido las ganas

Ron subió a su habitación con cara de pocos amigos y así fue como le vio llegar Harry quien ya estaba listo para salir en busca de Luna. El pelirrojo no habló ni hizo algún ademán que diese a entender que deseaba cruzar palabra, solo se dedicó a dirigirle un gesto brusco que Harry interpretó como un "_Vete o ya verás"_

Se tumbó sobre la cama observando el techo de la torre de Gryffindor. ¿Podría ser más desdichado en su vida? ¿Podría tener tan mala suerte, que todos sus sueños se hacían realidad pero para otras personas? Otro había sido quien besara a Hermione por primera vez y no tenia ningún deseo de imaginar que tipo de besos se habían dado esos dos y mucho menos si hubiesen sido tan apasionados como los que él se daba con Lavander.

Otro era el que en ese momento esta disfrutando de la estreches de su cintura mientras bailaban, de una conversación amena con la mejor compañía, la mejor chica y muy seguramente los mejores labios que incluso por accidente se podrían encontrar bajo algún muerdago.

-¡Al diablo! - Exclamó con furia mientras salía de la habitación.

Vigilaría a Hermione, estaría pendiente que McLaggen tuviera sus manos lejos de su chica y sobre todo que mantuviera sus labios apartados de los de ella, ya había tenido suficiente con Krum, no iba permitir que ahora McLaggen también los probase.

Pero todo su ímpetu se mermo en cuanto llegó a las puertas de la sala común. ¿Cómo iba a entrar aquella fiesta? Y si no entraba ¿Cómo iba a cuidar de Hermione y vigilar a McLaggen? No tenía invitación, ni siquiera una túnica adecuada con la cual presentarse simplemente su idea era absurda. No podía hacer nada desde allí solo esperaba que Harry cuidara de ella ahora lamentaba no haber aprovechado esos instantes en los que se cruzó con el mago para advertirle sobre lo que debía hacer.

Pero lo que más lamentaba era su propia estupidez, la noticia que Krum había besado a Hermione lo habían llenado de celos, frustración y rabia, tanta que con su carácter intempestivo no fue capaz de controlar sus aptos y ahora estaba más lejos que nunca de la chica que realmente le gustaba.

El imaginarse ahora bailando con Hermione entre sus brazos, envueltos en un ambiente de complicidad y donde seguramente el buscaría alguna rama de muerdago para poder besarle… todo eso se lo estaba perdiendo por su propia culpa. Por él mismo y nadie más.

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá que hasta hace algunos minutos había compartido con Lavander, se sentía amargado y aburrido. Quería a Hermione y la quería ahora entre sus brazos, en ese preciso instante… Suspiró y cruzó sus brazos a la altura del pecho mientras subía las largas piernas a una butaca cercana. Esperaría a Hermione, le vería llegar del brazo de Cormac y comprobaría con sus propios ojos que tan ciertas eran las palabras que ella había dicho esa noche en el Gran Comedor y al salir de la sala común en compañía del grandulón. Cuando Hermione Granger regresara de la fiesta él le estaría esperando para encararla.

--

_**Hola, espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. Este fic es corto asumo que dos o tres capítulos aunque lo suficientemente largos (como ya lo pudieron comprobar) para que fuesen seis. Si lo leíste y te gustó o no te gustó o simplemente tienes algún comentario o critica no dudes en dejarla. Agradeceré cualquier apreciación.**_

_**LilythWH.**_


	2. Lo que sentimos

_**Hola y miles de disculpas por la demora, cuando terminen de leer el capitulo expongo las razones por las cuales me he demorado. Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar review.**_

_**--**_

**Millie-Granger****: **Muchas gracias por tu comentario y sobre todo gracias por leer mi otro fic. Espero realmente que este nuevo capitulo te guste tanto o más que el anterior. Estaré al pendiente de tu nuevo comentario.

**ru-em****: **Gracias por tu review y por supuesto lo he tenido en cuenta para este capitulo. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado. Y bueno con respecto a lo largo tienes razón pero es que no me gusta resumir mucho los hechos aunque he de reconocer que en ocasiones me extiendo.

**maring****: **A mi tampoco me gustaría pasar por lo que paso Hermione pero creo profundamente que esta parte del libro fortaleció la relación entre ellos dos. Gracias por leer el fic.

**Mely Weasley****: **Bueno este capitulo es un poco más corto y por otra parte estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo en el sexto libro queda en evidencia lo mucho que esos dos se gustan. La verdad decidí escribir este fic por que como todos sabemos los libros están escritos desde el punto de vista de Harry y por tanto nos perdimos de muchos momentos de Hermione y Ron así que escribí lo que creo que paso aunque he de admitir que prácticamente este capitulo es casi totalmente producto de mi imaginación. Gracias por tu review.

**Natty: Gracias** por leer mi fic y me alegra de verdad que te haya gustado.

**Gilraen Vardamir****: Bueno** yo no odio a Lavender simplemente me parece una chica algo intensa y que ve una forma menos conservadora las relaciones amorosas en pocas palabras es una chica normal y algo posesiva (según dejo entrever JK) que se "enamoró" o quizás no tanto del chico equivocado. Me gustaría de verdad escribir algo desde el punto de vista de ella pero creo que eso solo ocurrirá en el momento en que Ron y ella terminan su relación. Espero que te guste este capitulo y por no olvides dejar un nuevo review.

**Pixie Weasley: **No olvides dejar tu comentario después de leer este capitulo así te haya o no te haya gustado. En esta actualización tuve que imaginarme muchos hechos y ojala terminen gustándote. Gracias por leer.

**Merodeadora-Chii**: Hola y gracias por tu comentario, bueno espero que este no te desilusiones tuve que salirme un poco de los hechos del libro pues durante las vacaciones de navidad JK no mencionó casi nada al respecto. No olvides dejar tu opinión.

**MaKaRonHer****: **Tienes razón creo que Lavender llevó todas las de perder en este periodo del libro pero creo que ella también tuvo algo de culpa en ello pues es claro que durante su supuesta relación Ron no mostraba mayor entusiasmo que el de dar unos cuantos besos y caricias. Por favor deja tu siguiente review.

**Atenea92**: Gracias y bueno te adelanto que en este capitulo tuve que inventar algunos eventos espero que te guste como ha quedado. Deja tu review por favor.

**saralpp**: si, realmente fueron muy tontos esos dos dándose calabaza mutuamente y a pesar de ser seres racionales no se dieron cuenta los sentimientos que los impulsaban eran celos puros. Bueno con respecto a tu apreciación por primera vez todos los libros de Harry Potter, Harry estaba 100 con Hermione o así lo hizo ver JK, Ginny no podía meterse en la decisión de Ron porque ella misma había discutido con él por este se metía en sus asuntos personales. Con respecto al conformismo de Hermione pues creo que ella es muy orgullo, una chica muy buena pero muy orgullosa como para dejar entre ver claramente sus sentimientos, por lo menos yo en calidad de lectora solo estuve completamente segura que Hermione estaba enamorada de Ron hasta este libro. Y Lavender bueno si parece un poco tonta pero esa es la apreciación que tengo de ella en libro, en realidad no creo que sea tonta solo pienso que su forma de ser están ridículamente opuesta a la de Hermione que la hace ver así. Agradezco enormemente tu comentario y por supuesto el tiempo que dedicaste a la lectura del fic, por fa no olvides dejar tu opinión.

**Azkaban**: Si, admito que hay algunos fallos ortográficos pero es que el capítulo es tan largo que se me pasaron. En cuanto a los rodeos y los puntos de vista pues si, también admito que suelo hacerlo pero trato de corregir ese aspecto cada vez que escribo, gracias por tu comentario.

**Foaby**: Disculpa la demora, he tenido mucho trabajo. Espero que este capitulo te guste y gracias por leer y dejar tu opinión.

**Bellatrix Andromeda Black**: jajaja, pobre Lavender casi todos la odian, espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado y que te anime nuevamente a dejar un review.

**Celedi**r: gracias y mil gracias por tu apoyo, espero no defraudarte con este nuevo capitulo. Deja tu apreciación y gracias nuevamente.

**Jolex**: dicen por ahí que mejor tarde que nunca. Siento la demora pero de verdad he actualizado en cuanto pude. Estaré pendiente de tu próximo review.

**Estheer**: Hola y gracias, no dudes que yo estaré pendiente de tus comentarios y en cuanto a mis otros fic bueno pues tengo uno más de Hermione y Ron titulado LOS FRUSTRADOS INSTINTOS DE UN BUEN BRUJO, no se si ya lo has leido, los otros son Draco – Hermione y uno más Harry – Hermione, espero encontrarte en alguno de ellos aunque creo que a muchos lectores que les gusta la pareja Ron – Hermione no les agrada mucho leer un Draco – Hermione o un Harry – Hermione. Cuídate y disculpa la demora en la actualización.

**Diosa Granger**: al igual que tu me daba mucha rabia que JK omitiera los detalles sobre la relación de Hermione y Ron pero que le vamos a hacer si la narración se hace desde la perspectiva de Harry y bueno este capitulo es un poquito mas corto pero de verdad espero que te guste y te anime a dejar un nuevo review. Gracias por leer.

**Agustina Griego**: jaca esta el nuevo capitulo espero lo disfrutes tanto como el anterior y que te anime a dejar un nuevo review. Gracias y cuídate.

**billiusandjane**: muchas gracias por leer y por dejar un review. Aunque este capitulo me ha costado un poco escribirlo y ha quedado un poco mas corto de verdad deseo que les guste y que también sea de tu agrado.

_**Mil gracias a todos… y ahora disfruten el nuevo capitulo.**_

--

**Capitulo 2. Lo que sentimos**

--

No lo pudo soportar por mucho tiempo Cormac MgLaggen podía ser una autentica pesadilla si se le permitía serlo. Había tenido que salir prácticamente huyendo de la fiesta no podía decir que lo estaba pasando bien pero en cuanto encontró a Harry y Luna las cosas habían podido mejorar un poco si Cormac lo hubiese permitido, pero él seguía insistiendo en el asunto del beso y ella no estaba dispuesta a darle uno ni esa noche ni ninguna.

Caminó rápidamente por los pasillos del castillo hasta su sala común, giraba de vez en cuando su cabeza para comprobar que Cormac no le seguía y aunque sabia que aquella idea era absurda, el joven mago se había comportado de una manera tan atosigante que Hermione creyó que podría hacerlo.

Llegó a la sala común exhausta producto de la carrera que tontamente había hecho desde el salón del baile. Entró rápidamente lanzando resoplidos de agotamiento y descargando su cuerpo sobre el primer sillón de dos plazas que encontró libre como si de un peso muerto se tratase. La sala común estaba desierta lo cual se le presentó como un alivio, lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era encontrarse a alguien que le preguntara que tal había ido el baile.

-¡Merlín! – Exclamó agotada - ¡Que noche!

-Una muy productiva… supongo

Hermione dio tal respingo que cayó por el costado del mueble. Aun en el suelo se llevó una mano al corazón logrando comprobar lo acelerado de su ritmo. ¿De donde rayos había salido aquella voz?

Perturbada apoyó las palmas de sus manos contra el asiento del sillón a fin de hacer palanca y lograr levantarse, una vez de pie alisó con sus manos la delicada tela del vestido gris mientras su mirada paseaba el interior de la sala común revisando cada rincón para encontrar el foco de donde había salido aquella voz, la misma que sabia de antemano pertenecía a su ex mejor amigo Ronald Weasley.

-Parece que la pasaste divinamente ¿Me equivoco?

Con esa segunda intervención Hermione supo de donde provenía exactamente la voz, guió su mirada hasta posarla en el rincón más apartado de la sala común, donde no llegaban los destellos de las ya escasas llamaradas naranjas provenientes de la chimenea. Allí, sentado sobre una butaca de madera individual levemente inclinada contra la pared se hallaba Ronald Weasley observándole con ojos escrutadores que parecían querer devorarle… A Hermione solo le había mirado de aquella forma una vez y fue durante el baile de cuarto año, mientras le decía lo que pensaba sobre su confraternización con el enemigo.

Continuo en silencio pese a que ya había advertido su presencia y que ahora le miraba directamente a los ojos, ella también había fruncido el entrecejo y le observaba hoscamente ¿Cómo se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra? Así como así, ni siquiera un "lo siento" dicho entre balbuceos… "Tonto cretino" pensó con amargura.

-Y dime… ¿Dónde has dejado a tu galán? O ¿Lo has dejado tan exhausto que no pudo seguirte hasta aquí?

Hermione apretó los labios. Era cierto que el atrevimiento de Ron la había tomado por sorpresa pero aquello no quería decir que debía quedarse allí para escuchar la sarta de estupideces que parecía dispuesto a lanzar. Con el cuerpo erguido y la cabeza levantada en una pose que denotaba suma dignidad, Hermione empezó a caminar para dirigirse a su habitación pero antes que pudiese apoyar su pie en el primer escalón un brusco movimiento le hizo volver su cuerpo que repentinamente se vio peligrosamente cerca de el del pelirrojo cuyos ojos azules parecían haberse oscurecido bajo la sombra de algún imperceptible sentimiento.

-Te estoy hablando – le dijo con los dientes firmemente apretados.

Hermione no lo podía creer, simplemente se sentía anonadada. Nunca en sus casi seis años de conocer al pelirrojo él se había comportado de semejante manera, tan cínico e irónicamente enojado ¿Qué rayos le sucedía?

Trató de soltarse de su agarre pero le fue inútil, realmente Ron la asía con fuerza aunque no la suficiente como para llegar a lastimarle.

-¿Por qué no me respondes Hermione? O ¿Es que soy tan indigno de ti que ni siquiera merezco una respuesta?

Aquello sacó de sus casillas a la castaña obligándola a abandonar el firme propósito de ignorarlo -¿Qué quieres? – Preguntó elevando levemente el tono de su voz – Suéltame ahora mismo Ronald… no quiero que me toques.

Ron se apartó de inmediato pero sin dejar de observarla tan fríamente que Hermione pensó que había empezado a nevar dentro de la sala común.

-Entiendo…- balbuceó Ron sin apartar su mirada de Hermione -…No quieres que yo te toque pero apuesto que con McLaggen las cosas fueron a otro precio ¿Verdad?

La castaña lo miró escandalizada - ¿Que quieres decir? – cuestionó confundida y molesta.

-¿Besa tan bien como Krum? O ¿Es mejor que él? ¿Lo hiciste bajo el muerdago? O ¿Simplemente dejaste que te arrinconara en algún pasillo? – las palabras de Ron destilaban veneno puro y de los poros de su piel parecía salir un aura oscura. Hermione se sintió por un momento temerosa.

-No se a que te refieres – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás buscando alejarse de él. Pero Ron también dio un paso, pero este era para acercarse a ella o por lo menos para impedir que se alejara de él.

- ¿Podrías dejarme en paz Ron? Tu y yo no tenemos nada de que hablar y mucho menos ahora… Te agradecería que me dejaras continuar estoy agotada y necesito descansar, mañana me espera un largo viaje.

Por alguna razón Ron enarcó a un mas su mirada y Hermione se vio de pronto intimidada ante su presencia – Agotada… ¡Vaya! – Exclamó irónico – No pensé que MgLaggen fuese tan bueno… Te ha dejado exhausta ¿No Hermione?...

-¡Basta! – Gritó la joven interrumpiendo al pelirrojo que no mostró ningún signo de incomodidad ante su reacción - ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me estas diciendo todas estas cosas?

Ron respiró hondamente y se mantuvo en silencio antes de responder – Es evidente que… te has liado con el.

-¿Evidente? ¿Qué me liado…? – La aguda y estridente voz de Hermione se dejó escuchar en toda la sala común signo inequívoco que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-¿Es tan bueno en todo como lo es en el quidditch? Él si que es un buen jugador ¿eh?... ¿No te parece? Un jugador de quidditch de verdad. Aunque no se porque me molesto en preguntarte cuando de antemano se que tú no sabes nada sobre el quidditch.

-¡Cállate Ronald! – Gritó la castaña al fin exasperada - ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esta manera? – Hermione respiraba agitadamente su voz comenzaba a sonar algo rasposa pero Ron no lo notó.

-¡Lo siento, que torpe, lo olvide! – Exclamó el pelirrojo dándose un golpe en la frente con la palma de su mano – Soy tan poca cosa para ti que ni siquiera debo atreverme a dirigirte la palabra.

Hermione bufó exasperada e intentó retomar el camino hacia su habitación, le parecía tonto continuar allí con aquella conversación que evidentemente no le llevaría a ningún lado y que al parecer se derivaba del herido ego de Ron por atreverse a mencionar que Cormac era mejor jugador que él. Hermione sabia que tan susceptible resultaba el pelirrojo con aquellos temas de comparación de habilidades o de capital monetario. Sin embargo, nuevamente la mano de Ron le impidió continuar.

-¡Suéltame! – Gritó mientras conseguía que Ron la dejara – No te atrevas a tocarme de nuevo por que no respondo de mis actos – declaró con firmeza en la voz.

-No he terminado de decirte lo que tengo por decirte – Exclamó Ron sumamente ofuscado.

Hermione se plantó frente a el con los puños de sus manos apoyados en la cadera, su rostro se alzaba dignamente hacia Ron y sus ojos le miraban furiosos, confundidos pero sobretodo llenos de tristeza - ¿Qué es lo que tienes por decirme? – preguntó con una voz que simulaba calma pero que lejos estaba de sentirla.

Ron la observó fijamente sus ojos parecían juzgarla y al igual que los de Hermione también mostraban atisbos de tristeza pero también mucha rabia e indignación – No pensé que llegarás tan lejos con MgLaggen ¿Cómo diablos pudiste permitir que él te besara?

-¿De que demonios estas hablando? ¿Por qué piensas que me he besado con Cormac? – Gritó Hermione exasperada.

-Por tu cabello… - dejó escapar Ron en un bufido silencioso que logró dejar a Hermione pasmada de la impresión – Cuando saliste de la sala común ibas perfectamente arreglada y ahora regresas totalmente despeinada… Como cuando un chico pasa sus manos por tu cabello… mientras te besa.

Cuando Ron terminó de hablar Hermione guardó silencio estupefacta ¿Cómo se le ocurría al pelirrojo pensar semejante estupidez? ¿Ella y Cormac? ¡No lo permita Merlín! Aunque por supuesto el que las hace las imagina y Ron no era la excepción a la regla.

-Lo siento Ron, pero eso es algo que a ti no te importa – dijo con un tono de voz plausible. De un momento a otro había decidido no sacar al pelirrojo de su equivocación simplemente no lo merecía – Perdiste el derecho de opinar sobre mi vida en el mismo instante en que…

Hermione se detuvo en seco había estado a punto de decir "… en el mismo instante en que me sacaste de tu vida para dar cabida a Lavander"

-En que ¿Qué? – indagó Ron muy serio.

-…En el mismo instante en que dejamos de ser amigos – declaró con firmeza.

De pronto Ron se puso de un color verde muy feo y se vio obligado a sentarse sobre lo primero que encontró, afortunadamente un sillón.

-…Dejamos de ser amigos… - repitió Ron en un susurro más para sí que para Hermione.

-Si… creo que esto es lo ultimo que puedo aguantarte –declaró la castaña decidida y Ron sintió la necesidad de preguntar si se refería a su reciente conversación o al hecho de ser novio de Lavender.

-Me has hecho mucho daño… por uno u otro motivo siempre término siendo la descarga de tus enojos y eso… es algo que ya no quiero soportar y que tampoco estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

Ron la miraba anonadado la verdad era que no se esperaba aquellas palabras.

-Se que va a ser difícil pero creo que poco a poco nos acostumbraremos… tu ya lo estas logrado…con Lavender – agregó cabizbaja.

Hermione sintió como si un montón de rocas pesadas y filosas cayeran dentro de su corazón y de su estomago, pero ahora que había comenzado no estaba dispuesta a detenerse, sabía perfectamente que quien hablaba en esos momentos era la Hermione dolida, la que estaba lastimada por la actitud del mago pelirrojo. La Hermione real, la que había sido amiga del menor de los Weasley por casi seis años no diría jamás tal cosa, porque a pesar de todo lo quería mucho… No, lo amaba mucho, lo amada de verdad.

Pero ahora respiraba por la herida y realmente estaba muy dolida o simplemente había muchas cicatrices que se habían abierto nuevamente y ahora la hacían decir aquellas palabras.

-Te prometo no volver a inmiscuirme en tu vida – dijo con voz gangosa – pero te pido que por favor no te metas en la mía. No quiero que lo hagas.

Ron se puso de pie observándola fijamente, tenia la expresión descompuesta y los ojos brillantes – Todo esto… ¿Es por MgLaggen? ¿Terminas una amistad de seis años por un tío que acabas de besar?

Eso fue la copa que derramó el vaso. Ron era tan insensible y tan cabeza dura que no había aceptado su culpa en todo aquello, ahora pretendía descargar toda la responsabilidad sobre ella y sobre el supuesto beso que le había dado Cormac MgLaggen sin ni siquiera detenerse a pensar todo lo que la había herido en los últimos días y en como la había hecho un cero a su izquierda para poder estar con Lavender. Ron era un niñato, un niñato inmaduro, cabeza dura y totalmente insensible además de un idiota y un pésimo amigo. Hermione jamás se sintió tan ofendida y dolida al mismo tiempo, por fin Ronald Weasley había rebasado los límites de su paciencia.

-¡Eres un idiota! – Exclamó sin poder evitar que una solitaria lágrima cayera de su ojo derecho – Puedes pensar lo que quieras, al fin esto se acabó.

-Y ¿Qué se supone que hubo de acabarse? No se porque vienes ahora con esos argumentos tan tontos. Tú y yo no tenemos nada y nunca nos ha comprometido ningún tipo de relación…

Hermione respiró hondo y al hacerlo dos lágrimas más rodaron por sus mejillas – Pensé que teníamos lo que yo consideraba una bonita amistad, pero tienes razón nunca ha habido nada… al menos nada que valga la pena conservar.

Antes que Ron pudiese o quisiese hacer o decir algo, Hermione ya había salido de la sala común rumbo a su habitación, y aunque Ron hubiese logrado agregar algo más simplemente no contaba con las fuerzas necesarias para detenerla. Esa última conversación con Hermione lo había dejado exhausto y apagado, mucho más agotado de lo que había logrado dejarlo la práctica más exhaustiva de quidditch que hubiese tenido hasta ahora.

Algo similar pensó Hermione quien a pesar de su llanto secó la evidencia de su tristeza con determinación. Ron la había hecho llorar muchas veces al igual que el numero de veces que la había hecho sentir mal. En algunas ocasiones no había sido intencional hacerlo pero en otras contaba con absoluta predeterminación. Ahora no quería llorar más. Por ella Ronald Weasley podría irse a la mismísima mierda si eso deseaba, ella no movería un dedo más por él ni para bien ni para mal. Simplemente Ronald Weasley había dejado de existir para ella.

Cambió su vestido por un cómodo pijama y antes de envolverse entre las sabanas granate bebió una poción para dormir sin sueños y con rapidez efectiva, no quería pensar sobre lo que había dicho y hecho, no deseaba cavilar sobre su almohada durante horas para finalmente lamentar lo que había sucedido con Ron, ella ya sabia que probablemente antes de subirse al tren del día siguiente ya se habría arrepentido por lo ocurrido, pero en aquel momento no deseaba hacerlo lo único que quería realmente era sacarse de la cabeza la imagen afligida del pelirrojo. Ronald Weasley no la desvelaría esa noche ni ninguna otra más.

--

No quería llorar y trataba con todas sus fuerzas evitar que sucediese pero no lo estaba logrando, en cuanto su cuerpo tocó la comodidad de su cama lágrimas silenciosas acudieron. No podía dar crédito a lo que había sucedido ¿Realmente había ocurrido aquello? ¿Realmente Hermione había terminado su amistad? ¡Diablos! Cuando inconcientemente empezó aquella comedia no se le ocurrió que pudiese llegar tan lejos. ¡Si! ¡Quería herir a la castaña! Y ¡De acuerdo! Había actuado con alevosía pero… pero realmente quería a Hermione, la quería junto a él y bajo ningún motivo deseaba perderla

¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¡Era su mejor amiga! La única mujer aparte de su madre capaz de aguantar todos sus continuos cambios de humor, su inmadurez y por supuesto sus errores. Pero al parecer también ella se había cansado de ello y lo último había logrado por fin abrirle los ojos y alejarla de él. ¡No quería perderla!, no podía en realidad y menos ahora que estaba seguro de que sus sentimientos hacia la chica eran mucho más profundos de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir.

Suspiró profundamente mientras borraba de su rostro el rastro que habían dejado las lágrimas. Se sentía confundido y enojado, por un lado Hermione no había negado la acusación que tan directamente le había lanzado y por el otro aquello no parecía tener la menor importancia puesto que ya ni siquiera eran amigos. Entonces que valía que saliera o no con MgLaggen si de todas formas no podría tenerla siquiera a un palmo de distancia. "Vida de perros" Pensó con amargura.

Minutos después sintió la llegada de Harry pero no tuvo el valor ni el deseo de hablar con él y contarle lo que había ocurrido, bastantes problemas y cosas en la cabeza parecía tener el chico por aquellos días como para añadir uno más. Intranquilo se revolvió entre sus sabanas, por momentos intentaba conciliar el sueño pero cuando parecía querer alcanzarlo la imagen de una Hermione con cara compungida pero profundamente decidida aparecía en su mente y de inmediato el sueño huía.

Pensó un poco más en ella, le había visto llorar mientras le decía que su relación había terminado. Si, estaba seguro de ello, Hermione se veía triste durante aquella conversación, eso podría ser un buen signo de todos modos no puedes tirar al caño seis años de amistad y no una amistad cualquiera, una muy especial y fuerte, una que los había unido más de lo que el creía, una que había logrado hacerlo amar cada una de las expresiones y manías de aquella joven que en un primer momento le parecieron tan irritantes y odiosas. No, no perdería a Hermione o por lo menos trataría de impedirle que lo alejara de ella. Con ideas un poco más claras en su mente Ron por fin pudo conciliar el sueño o por lo menos lo hizo durante las tres horas y media que aun faltaban para el amanecer.

Cuando despertó Harry aun estaba dormido y se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al notar lo tarde que era y lo atrasados que estaban para su viaje desde la chimenea de la profesora McGonagall. ¡Por Merlín! Solo contaban con el tiempo justo para empacar algunas cosas y marchar hacia el despacho de la profesora, debían hacerlo ahora si no querían recibir una buena reprimenda por llegar tarde y sinceramente para Ron aquella era una pésima manera de empezar las vacaciones de navidad

-¡Harry! – Llamó a su amigo mientras lo zarandeaba por una de las mangas del pijama - ¡Harry despierta!

El joven mago se negó a dar señales de vida.

-¡Vamos Harry! – Dijo apresurado -¡McGonagall nos matará! ¡Harry!

Con lentitud el pelinegro abrió los ojos y pronto Ron logró contagiarlo de su apuro, realmente llevaban atraso y lo único que pudieron hacer antes de salir como un rayo de la habitación fue cambiarse el pijama, lavarse los dientes y apretujar todo cuanto pudiesen en sus baúles incluso cosas que probablemente no iban a necesitar.

-¿Crees que Hermione ya se haya marchado? – preguntó Harry mientras bajaban con rapidez hacia la sala común.

Ron se azoró un poco al escuchar su nombre –No tengo idea – respondió cuando ya alcanzaban el ultimo rellano de la escalera.

Pero justo cuando habían pasado por el hueco de sala común para dirigirse al despacho de la profesora McGonagall Ron oyó la voz de la castaña.

-¡Harry! – gritó mientras corría a toda velocidad el tramo que los separaba.

Él y el pelinegro se detuvieron ante su llamado.

-Pensé que probablemente ya te habías marchado – dejó saber su amigo.

Hermione exhibió un sonrisa dulce que llegó a iluminarle los ojos – Mi red flu estará lista hasta dentro de una hora, la profesora McGonagall a organizado los turnos de salida para que la red no se congestione, Tu estas entre los primero. Hace un momento estaba en el gran comedor y como no te vi supe que ya no alcanzarías el desayuno, así que toma – le dijo mientras extendía su mano derecha – traje panecillos.

-¡Gracias! - exclamó Harry – Aunque no era necesario en minutos estaremos en la Madriguera.

Hermione se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía, parecía tan relajada y contenta que por un momento Ron pensó que lo de anoche solo había sido un sueño o en realidad una pesadilla. Pero ella no le había mirado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera por equivocación lo había ignorado abiertamente como si no estuviese o mejor dicho como si no existiera y Harry también lo notó puesto que Ron pudo darse cuenta de su incomodidad.

Frunció el entrecejo y estaba a punto de decirle a Harry que se diera prisa pues ya iban algo tarde cuando Lavender a pareció de no se sabe donde lanzando los brazos a su cuello y prendiéndose de él para darle un beso. Ron no evitó abrazarla y responderle, en parte porque se sentía dolido con Hermione y en parte para demostrarle que ella no le hacia falta en absoluto de la misma forma que al parecer el no representaba mayor cosa en la vida de ella. En ese instante Ron olvido todo lo que la noche pasada había cavilado y concluido.

Cuando por fin se logró separar de Lavender, Hermione se había marchado y Harry lo esperaba unos metros adelante para continuar su camino hacia el despacho de McGonagall.

-Podrías haberte adelantado – dijo Ron a Harry una vez lo hubo alcanzado.

-Y aguantar yo solo la reprimenda de McGonagall… No gracias – sonrió con picardía.

Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron a la Madriguera, Ginny Weasley ya se encontraba desayunando los deliciosos alimentos que la Sra. Weasley les había preparado. Ron aspiró profundamente el aroma de su hogar y por fin sintió algo de paz, la misma paz que parecía haber huido de su interior desde el mismo día que había discutido con Hermione.

Subieron sus respectivos baúles hasta la habitación que les correspondía. Finalmente los panecillos de Hermione si le habían servido a Harry pues se los había comido mientras organizaban la habitación ya que la señora Weasley insistió que hicieran aquello antes de tomar el desayuno. Harry le ofreció uno pero el declinó la oferta, Hermione se los había llevado a Harry no a él.

En esta navidad la Madriguera estaba especialmente llena, incluso Fleur los visitaba (lo cual no hacia muy feliz a Ginny) y obviando la ausencia de Percy parecía que iba a ser una navidad estupenda o al menos eso pensó Ron hasta el día que empezó a echar de menos a Hermione. Debía admitir que no había pensado mucho en ella, o por lo menos no había tenido mucho tiempo para hacerlo entre las conversaciones con Harry, las bromas de los gemelos por su relación con Lavender, los continuos exabruptos de Ginny ante la presencia de Fleur y la tristeza que embargaba la familia (aunque algunos no quisieran reconocerlo) por la cada vez más latente ausencia de Percy.

Pero allí estaba, sentado en medio del cobertizo mientras dentro sus padres se deleitaban bajo el ritmo de _corazón hechizado_ de Celestina Warbeck. Había tenido que salir rápidamente del interior de su hogar, por un lado Bill y Fleur no dejaban de darse mimos y parecían realmente una pareja feliz y enamorada, no pudo evitar comparar la relación que mantenía su hermano con la que él sostenía con Lavender y concluyó que no tenían punto de comparación. Harry se había enfrascado en una conversación con Lupin acerca del dichoso príncipe y a él no le había quedado más remedio que salir corriendo de la sala, se sintió solo y en ese momento recordó a Hermione quien seguramente en un momento como aquel estaría sentada a su lado hablado sobre cualquier cosa y sin importar cual fuera el se sentiría sumamente contento.

-Hola – dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba a su lado

-Hola – respondió el con sequedad.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Mamá me envió a buscarte – declaró mientras trataba de buscar su mirada.

Ron se encogió de hombros y la miró – Pensaba – agregó con vaguedad.

-¿En que? – indagó la pelirroja frunciendo el entrecejo como si encontrar a su hermano realizando aquella actividad le pareciese lo más extraño en el mundo.

-Nada importante – explicó Ron por lo bajo.

-Se trata de Hermione ¿Verdad?

Ron la miro de nuevo directamente a los ojos y no pudo ocultar lo que abrumaba su mente – No se nada de ella – dejó escapar el pelirrojo con tristeza – No se donde esta y mucho menos si la esta pasando bien, no me ha escrito ninguna carta aunque a Harry ya le ha enviado tres y por lo que se a ti también te ha escrito.

Ginny asintió en silencio –Lo ha hecho un par de veces… Esta muy dolida Ron ¿Lo sabias?

El pelirrojo no hizo ningún gesto que denotara que la había escuchado – Antes de salir de Hogwarts para ser mas preciso, la noche del baile de Slughorn Hermione y yo discutimos.

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa –No tenia idea, ella no me ha comentado nada ¿Hablaron? ¿Qué te dijo?

Ron negó en silencio – Te dije que discutimos… y realmente fue una disputa muy fuerte – suspiró hondamente antes de proseguir – Ella me dijo… que no quería seguir siendo mi amiga.

La sorpresa de Ginny fue tal que lanzó un pequeño gritito y tuvo que llevar las manos hasta su boca para evitar que exclamación creciera – ¿Estas seguro que Hermione dijo eso? – preguntó una vez que hubo recuperado el habla.

-No hubo frases sueltas ni palabras que pudiesen ser mal interpretadas, fue muy clara en su decisión…

-Sabes que habló desde el enojo ¿no? Estoy segura que ahora se encuentra sumamente arrepentida de lo que dijo y…

-No se nada de ella Ginny – le interrumpió Ron con brusquedad – Además la mañana siguiente nos cruzamos con ella en la salida de sala común, lo único que puedo decirte es que me ignoró olímpicamente, creo que ni siquiera notó mi presencia.

-¿Pero que rayos hiciste ahora? Hermione no actuaría así de no ser por que tu mismo la hayas empujado a ello.

Ron resopló ruidosamente – No he hecho nada, simplemente la molesté un poco con lo de MgLaggen eso fue todo

-¿MgLaggen? Y ¿Qué paso con el?

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos en una expresión de sarcástica alegría - ¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¿Hermione no te lo contó? Me extraña, últimamente es más amiga tuya que mía.

-Ron…

-¡Se besaron! – exclamó alto como si aquella noticia le alegrara la vida.

-¡Que!

-Si – confirmó Ron a su sorprendida hermana – En el baile de Slughorn, cuando regresó estaba toda desaliñada, su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros y venía sumamente agitada… La enfrenté y ella no lo negó.

-¡Ron eres el idiota más grande que he conocido! – Espetó la pelirroja – Hermione llegó en aquel estado a la sala común porque huía de MgLaggen no porque se hubiese besado con él.

El pelirrojo la miró con incredulidad - ¿Y tu como lo sabes?

-A diferencia vuestra, yo si me levanté temprano el día siguiente. Lo suficiente como para alcanzar el desayuno y conversar un rato con Hermione, ella me contó sobre el horrible comportamiento de MgLaggen y lo pesada que había sido la velada.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Si no me crees pregúntaselo a Harry, el debió verla durante el baile.

Ron guardó silencio, al parecer si era el idiota más grande que había conocido su hermana.

-Con razón esta tan dolida – declaró Ginny hablando para si misma – Primero lo de Lavender y ahora sumas puntos con tu comportamiento infantil.

Ginny obligó a Ron a mirarle a los ojos parecía muy seria y muy resulta a decir lo que estaba a punto de decir – Ron, eres mi hermano y sabes que te quiero, pero si continuas como vas perderás a las persona más te quiere en el mundo (después de mama, papá y por supuesto tus hermanos). Hermione te adora pero tú la has lastimado hasta la medula y en mi opinión deberías tratar de buscar su perdón.

-Lo se – admitió Ron – pero te juro que todo lo que hice fue impulsado por mi propia rabia. Yo… yo no podía creer que Hermione había preferido besar a Krum antes que a mi.

-¿Acaso se lo pediste alguna vez? ¿Le dijiste que querías besarla?

Ron enrojeció hasta la punta de sus orejas – Jamás me atrevería

-Entonces como supones que ella debía saberlo, además eso ocurrió en cuarto curso y según tengo entendido hasta entonces tu ni siquiera sabias que era una chica.

Bufó – Claro que sabia que era una chica, lo que pasa es que nunca la había visto como alguien diferente a una amiga.

-Y Hermione no tiene la culpa que Krum la haya notado primero que tu.

El silencio que siguió ante aquella última declaración fue abrumante.

-Te juro que en este momento no se porque actué de la forma en que lo hice – dijo Ron entre susurros.

Ginny suspiró – La mujeres funcionan de una manera distinta a los hombres y llegan a conclusiones distintas. La mayoría de las veces un hombre herido se lanza de cabeza al mundo intentando descargar su venganza sobre los demás y eso es lo que tú has hecho contra Hermione, aunque tus heridas no tienen justificación alguna.

-Probablemente tienes razón… ¿Tu sabes donde esta Hermione? Quisiera escribirle algo. Mañana es navidad.

-Portofino, un lugar divertido según me ha contado Hermione en sus cartas, esta en la costa de Italia o eso creo – respondió dudosa

Desde el interior de la Madriguera les llegaron los alaridos de Fleur quien intentaba imitar a celestina Warbeck y Ginny no pudo evitar reírse de ella.

-Es hora de dormir – les dijo George asomando su cabeza desde el interior de la casa. Ambos asintieron enseguida y se pusieron en pie.

-Gracias – le dijo Ron a Ginny antes que esta desapareciera.

-No es nada, deberías hablar con George y Fred ellos si que pueden darte concejos o ¿Prefieres que les diga que hablen contigo?

-¡No! – Se apresuró a decir Ron – No creo que puedan ayudarme.

Ginny asintió mientras una sonrisa burlesca se avivaba en sus labios.

Aunque la conversación que la noche anterior había sostenido con Ginny le había animado ligeramente, lo cierto era que la cruda realidad lo volvía a dejar desolado. A la mañana siguiente Ron despertó con mucho animo al descubrir la montaña de regalos que esperaban ser desenvueltos, sin embargo el no destapó ninguno hasta revisar todas y cada una de las tarjetas que acompañaban los paquetes. Hermione no le había enviado regalo y eso jamás había ocurrido en los años que llevaban siendo amigos. Y aunque tampoco le había enviado uno si le había comprado un hermoso par de pendientes (con la ayuda de Ginny) no tan finos que mantenía guardados en una bolsa de terciopelo azul en el fondo de su baúl.

Destapó sus regalos tratando de darse ánimos, el tradicional jersey de su madre, los últimos artículos de broma de la tienda W&W y un par de guantes de piel de dragón de Charlie fue alguno de los presentes que más le habían gustado hasta ahora, sin embargo el regalo de Lavender le hizo lanzar un grito que parecía de puro terror con el cual despertó a Harry.

La joven le había enviado una cadena de oro con un grueso dije donde podían leerse claramente las palabras "Amor mió" Ron lo observó horrorizado ¿Qué diantre le sucedía a aquella chica? ¿Qué pasaba por su mente en el momento en que compró tan ridículo regalo? Y por si fuera poco ahora Harry se burlaba abiertamente de él. ¡Genial!

-¡Pero si es muy bonita! Muy elegante – dijo entre risotadas – Tendrías que ponértela y enseñársela a Fred y George.

Ron palideció ante semejante idea y amenazó a Harry por si en alguna ocasión se atrevía a mencionárselos, si Fred o George se enteraban de ello se burlarían de él hasta el día de su muerte.

Escondió la cadena bajo su almohada mientras pensaba en la "relación" que mantenía con la joven, realmente no se conocían de hecho el había olvidado por completo comprarle algo para navidad. Ron creía que no tenían nada en común y que difícilmente podrían llegar a ser amigos y mucho menos novios. Sin embargo allí estaba, metido en una relación que desde el primer momento le había traído problemas. No quería expirar su responsabilidad pero debía admitir lo obvio.

-¿Cómo se le habrá ocurrido que me gustaría una cosa así? – musitó Ron en voz alta sus pensamientos.

-A ver, piensa – dijo Harry - ¿Alguna vez se te ha escapado que te encantaría pasearte por ahí con las palabras "_Amor Mió_" colgadas del cuello?

Ron parpadeó repetidas veces antes de contestar – En realidad… no hablamos mucho. Básicamente lo que hacemos es…

-Besarse – interrumpió Harry.

-Bueno sí – admitió Ron. Y sin saber como o porque la imagen de Hermione apareció en su mente y por fin decidió preguntar a Harry aquello que le venia rondando la cabeza desde el baile. Pero no pudo hacerlo de forma directa por lo que dijo - ¿Es verdad que Hermione sale con MgLaggen?

Hubiese querido preguntar - ¿Viste a MgLaggen besar a Hermione durante la fiesta de Slughorn? Pero la que había formulado también servia para los mismos fines.

-No lo se – dijo Harry algo pensativo – Fueron juntos a la fiesta de Slughorn, pero me parece que la cosa no acabo muy bien.

Aquella respuesta no le había aclarado del todo su duda, pero servía. Al parecer Hermione no estaba con el pelmazo de MgLaggen y continuaba libre. Libre como una mariposa. "¿Y a ti para que te sirve?" Pensó "Si no eres más que un cobarde con una novia a la cual no soportas del todo". Tendría que solucionar eso, tendría que solucionarlo todo para recuperar a Hermione. En cuanto regresase a Hogwarts pondría su mejor empeño en ello.

--

Portofino había resultado ser una verdadera maravilla, un lugar pequeño que contaba con un puerto espectacular donde podían verse los más grandiosos yates y botes veleros que había visto en su vida. También contaba con muchos restaurantes excelentes y un gran número de tiendas sofisticadas como Cartier y Vuitton. En conclusión Portofino era un lugar minúsculo pero excesivamente lujoso, costoso y divertido.

Había pasado una primera semana maravillosa, sus padres estuvieron ahorrando por cinco años para hacer aquel viaje y en conjunto con dos parejas de colegas más, rentaron un bote que contaba con cuarenta metros de estola y que gracias a ello ahora lo estaban pasando estupendo.

Los hijos de las otras parejas también estaban allí, una de ellas tenía dos pequeños muy monos de seis y nueve años, los otros tenían una chica de quince con quien Hermione se había llevado bien desde el primer momento y un muchacho de veinte quien no había podido acompañarlos por que estaba preparándose para entrar a Oxford.

Hermione realmente se sentía feliz, no solo porque las vacaciones habían resultado ser estupendas también por que después de mucho tiempo estaba realmente dedicando a sus padres el tiempo que se merecían. Para ella no había sido fácil adaptarse. Cuando era niña todos la tildaban de extraña o estrambótica (como una versión más suave de Luna) pero al cumplir los once años se había dado cuenta que no era rara ni estrambótica, simplemente no pertenecía a aquel mundo y fue allí donde empezaron sus conflictos.

Había crecido en el mundo muggle y en parte pertenecía a él aquel era su mundo de niña y el mundo donde más amor había sentido: el amor paternal. Pero se sentía incompleta cuando estaba de lleno en él, por el contrario el mundo mágico era su elemento, era su mundo de adulta, había madurado y fortalecido su carácter entre las paredes de Hogwarts y realmente adoraba esa parte de su vida pero… de una forma u otra el mundo mágico parecía apartarla del mundo donde había crecido.

Por un lado estaba Harry. Desde un principio Hermione se entregó de lleno y desinteresadamente a la lucha que su amigo libraba contra el que no debe ser nombrado y todo aquello no era para nada un juego de niños. Y por otro… estaba Ron su eterno dolor de cabeza. Aquellos días lejos de él habían abierto sus ojos para darse cuenta de cuanto quería a Ron y que realmente no era solo un cariño de amigos.

Lo extrañaba muchísimo, a los dos, pero más al pelirrojo. Ron se había colado hasta sus huesos y le hacia una falta terrible o quizás sentía aquello por la reciente pelea que habían tenido. Tal como ella misma lo había pronosticado, a la mañana siguiente de la discusión se sentía totalmente arrepentida de lo que le había dicho, sin embargo no fue capaz de dirigirle la palabra en cuento lo vio aquella mañana antes de su partida hacia la Madriguera. Siempre había sido muy orgullosa y en ese aspecto no había cambiado. No pretendía pedirle disculpas a Ron sobre todo cuando había sido él quien tuviese la mayor culpa en todo el asunto.

Aunque debía admitir que los días en el velero le hicieron reflexionar sobre todo lo sucedido y darse cuenta de lo arrepentida que se sentía y que en realidad no tenía la menor idea de cómo solucionar todas sus desavenencias con Ron. Había escrito cartas a Harry y Ginny e incluso había escrito a Ron con una y mil maneras de retomar los retazos de su amistad herida pero nunca era capaz de enviar la misiva y ya no podría hacerlo hasta que regresara a Londres pues hacia mucho habían pasado el ultimo pueblo mágico que Hermione encontraría en lo que quedaba de viaje.

Pero llegó el día de navidad y todas sus buenas intenciones se fueron por el caño. Un número considerable de regalos habían llegado hasta su camarote de forma misteriosa durante la noche pero entre ellos no había ninguno enviado por Ron. Ella tampoco le había dado nada, ni a Harry o Ginny, pero eso se debía a que no contaba con una lechuza y ya les había pedido excusas a sus amigos por ello de antemano, excepto a Ron por supuesto.

Pero Ronald tenía una lechuza y podía haberle enviado algo en cualquier momento, a Hermione no le importaba si hubiese sido una simple tarjeta. El solo hecho de enviar un obsequio o un simple presente podría significar que su relación no estaba estropeada del todo y que aun había esperanza de sanar las heridas pero eso no ocurrió y Hermione sintió una gran tristeza por ello.

Pasó los siguientes días con su mente lo más alejada posible del mundo mágico y todo lo que este implicaba, disfrutó del viaje y aprovechó enormemente la compañía de sus padres y de las otras personas que le rodeaban. La nochevieja fue lo mejor del viaje, prepararon una cena especial entre todos y comieron en la cubierta del bote, los jóvenes bebieron vino dulce y los más adultos un Chäteau Haut.-Brion, todos cantaron a coro las doce campanadas para recibir el año nuevo y finalizaron la velada entre besos, abrazos y buenos deseos.

Al día siguiente Hermione se sorprendió de no haber pensado en Ron hasta ese momento y se sintió enormemente feliz por ello, en algunos días tendría que volver a Hogwarts y era mejor ir preparada para volver a ver al pelirrojo. Hermione había decidido seguir en sus trece y no dar su brazo a torcer. Si alguien debía pedir disculpas era Ron y si alguien debía regresar totalmente abatido y arrepentido por su comportamiento también era él. Ella no cedería aunque el corazón le doliera de solo pensarlo.

--

Las vacaciones no habían finalizado como el esperaba y todo se debía a la visita de Percy y Scrimgeour ya que con ello su hermano había conseguido entristecer a su madre y por lo tanto al resto de la familia. Llegaron a Hogwarts cuando el sol ya estaba poniéndose y caminaron en silencio hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, que según pudo apreciar Ron estaba pálida y con mal semblante.

-¡Baratija! - Ron observó como la señora gorda hacia una mueca de dolor al escuchar la contraseña.

-No – dijo el cuadro.

Ron frunció el ceño la verdad era que no tenia ningún ánimo para discutir con el bendito retrato, sin embargo replicó – ¿Como que no?

-Hay contraseña nueva – le informó con voz aguda – Y no grites por favor.

¡Absurdo! Pensó - Pero si he estado afuera, ¿Cómo quiere que sepamos…?

-¡Harry, Ginny!

Aunque estaba de espalda Ron supo inmediatamente a quien pertenecía esa voz y también se dio cuenta que no había pronunciado su nombre. Ron trató de disimular el pinchazo que había sentido cerca del corazón.

Se giró como los demás para verla llegar hasta ellos. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y llevaba puestos la capa, el sombreo y los guantes. Al pelirrojo solo se vino a la mente una palabra. Hermosa.

-He venido hace un par de horas – dijo sonriendo a Harry y Ginny, parecía algo agotada – Vengo de visitar a Hagrid y Buck… quiero decir Witherwings. ¿Han pasado unas bonitas vacaciones?

-Sí – dijo Ron sin detenerse a pensar en ello – bastante moviditas. Rufus Scrim…

-Tengo una cosa para ti Harry… – interrumpió Hermione como si no lo hubiese escuchado o simplemente no existiera.

Esta vez Ron no pudo disimular aquel pinchazo y con un poco de tristeza tuvo que aceptar que las cosas seguían exactamente igual o quizás peor que antes de las vacaciones. Entraron a la sala común con Hermione encabezando la comitiva era extraño tenerla tan cerca y saber que no puedes hablarle, independientemente de lo que al parecer sentía por ella, Hermione era su amiga y la extrañaba. Miró a la castaña que seguía hablando con Harry de quien sabe que cosa, parecía contenta por lo menos sonreía, entregó un rollo de pergamino a Harry y supuso que era una nueva cita de Dumbleodore. Debía admitir que había estado tan centrado en sus propios pensamientos que no había puesto atención a la conversación que desarrollaban sus amigos o bueno su amigo Harry y Hermione.

-Vamos a sentarnos…-Dijo Harry.

Ron se dispuso a seguirlos pero de repente se escuchó un gritó que parecía decir ¡Ro-Ro! Y enseguida Lavender había aparecido de no se sabia donde (esta chica tenía ese don), le había rodeado con sus brazos y le había plantado un gran beso. Al principio había tratado de responderle pero después no pudo hacerlo simplemente no sentía deseo alguno de besarla y lo que en realidad quería en ese momento era estar junto a Harry y Hermione para conversar sobre lo que fuese que Harry tenía que contar o incluso hablar sobre como habían sido las vacaciones de Hermione. Suspiró hondamente cuando por fin pudo alejar a Lavender y llevarla hasta uno de los sillones de la sala común desde donde podía ver claramente el rostro de Hermione.

-¿Qué tal tus vacaciones? –preguntó Lavender mientras llevaba una de sus manos al cuello de Ron y la introducía dentro del uniforme

-Bien – respondió escuetamente mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Hermione.

-Ro-Ro ¿Dónde esta la cadena que te di para navidad? ¿Por qué no la llevas encima? – preguntó Lavender mientras se apretujaba un poco más al costado del pelirrojo.

Ron la observó tratando de ocultar su impaciencia lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era una escena por parte de la chica – Yo… he… La llevó en el equipaje, no quería perderla con todas esas vueltas que se dan cuando viajas por Red flu. A por cierto discúlpame por no haberte regalado nada.

-No te molestes – contestó ella con una sonrisa dulce – Se que no tienes el dinero para regalarme algo.

Ron frunció en entrecejo. No le gustaba para nada que le restregaran su situación económica. Sin embargo no dijo nada porque así quedaban mejor las cosas. Lavender se acurrucó junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ron no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo no tenia nada que hablar con la chica y ella estaba ahí esperando que quizás el dijera algo o simplemente correspondiera al abrazo que ella le estaba dando.

Lo único que ha Ron se le ocurrió preguntar fue – Y… ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

Lavender sonrió y Ron sintió que le habían dado cuerda, la joven empezó a hablar y hablar sobre un montón de cosas que en realidad no le interesaban. Resopló con fuerza y dejó caer la cabeza sobre espaldar del sillón y al hacerlo Hermione quedó nuevamente en su ángulo de visión.

Fruncía el entrecejo ligeramente como reflexionando sobre algo y luego miró a Harry para empezar a hablar. La extrañaba un montón y realmente deseaba estar con ella en aquel momento. Vio como se mordía el labio y Ron sintió que algo bullía en su interior un día de estos esa hermosa manía de Hermione le iba a salir muy cara. Sonrió mentalmente ante ese pensamiento. Unos momentos después reía y a Ron le pareció un sonido exquisitamente delicioso.

Esa noche Lavender fue especialmente cariñosa, le hizo cosquillas en los costados, acarició sus cabellos, le mimó, le besó y lo acunó entre sus brazos. A Ron le impresionó darse cuenta que en por algunos momentos Hermione había salido de su cabeza y ante ese hecho no supo si alegrarse o preocuparse. Sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba Lavender o por lo menos no lo suficiente como para mantener una relación seria con la joven o para hacer actividades diferentes a los mimos o los besos.

-¿Celebraremos esta noche? – preguntó Lavender con una radiante sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Celebrar?

-El reencuentro – explicó Lavender – No nos veíamos desde hace días. ¿No te parece una razón de peso?

-Y ¿Cómo pretendes celebrar?

-No lo se – admitió la joven con sinceridad.

Y Ron creyó que era mejor cortar esa idea ahora antes que se le ocurriera alguna forma para celebrar su reencuentro – La verdad es que estoy algo cansado – dijo Ron –Hoy ha sido un día muy pesado y como puedes ver ni siquiera he subido el equipaje. Además… – Ron paseó la mirada por el resto de la sala común - Harry ha subido ya y necesito hablar con él urgentemente.

Hermione también se había retirado pero Ron no mencionó nada al respecto.

-Pero si acabas de pasar días enteros a su lado ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que tenéis que hablar que no puede esperar hasta mañana? – indagó Lavender con las manos fieramente posadas en su cintura.

-Es algo que no puedo contarte ahora – mintió Ron.

Lavender suspiró con resignación – Tu siempre tienes excusas para estar conmigo – dejó escapar la joven con algo de amargura – a veces pienso que…

Ron la miró con algo de estupefacción la verdad no esperaba ese tipo de comentario por parte de la joven – Lavender yo…

-¿Nos vemos mañana en el desayuno? – preguntó con toda su alegría repentinamente recuperada.

Ron no logró asentir o negar cuando Lavender ya se había marchado rumbo a su habitación. Se quedó anclado en el sillón de la sala común que cada vez estaba más y más vacía y a pesar de ello y de la hora él no mostraba signo alguno de querer levantarse de su lugar ¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo? Ron tuvo que admitir que hasta ese momento había notado que Lavender era una joven a la cual estaba lastimando. No tenia idea si ella sentía algo más que atracción por él pues llevaban muy poco tiempo como para decir que estaba enamorada o eso pensaba. Por lo menos en su caso había tardado seis años en querer de una manera especial a Hermione o para ser más precisos había tardado seis años en admitir lo que sentía por ella y eso que se veían y hablaban todos los días.

Comprendió que toda aquella situación lo estaba transformando en un chico que bajo ningún concepto quería ser. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y hundió su cabeza nuevamente en el sillón. Pensó en Lavender y en Hermione, en que jamás había visto dos chicas tan diferentes y que muy a su pesar Lavender nunca podría ocupar el lugar que ya ostentaba Hermione. Ron se dio cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a su castaña.

De pronto un ruido pausadamente extraño irrumpió en la silenciosa sala haciéndole abrir los ojos y contemplar la ya solitaria sala común. Allí donde horas antes habían estado sus amigos ahora se encontraba Hermione observándolo aturdida mientras sostenía fuertemente entre sus manos el gorro y los guantes. Parecía algo asustada de haber llamado su atención llevaba un camisón de mangas color azul con un enorme gato amarillo pintado, el camisón le llegaba a medio muslo y Ron sintió como el corazón empezaba a latir más fuerte. Realmente tenía unas piernas preciosas lastima que no le permitiera admirarlas más a menudo. Sonrió para sus adentros, por pequeños accidentes como aquel era que Ron conocía o por lo menos percibía las deliciosas formas de su "amiga"

-Hola – balbuceó preso de los nervios y la emoción.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que esta vez Hermione no lo ignorara y que se dignara a dirigirle aunque sea un simple hola como respuesta, pero aquello no ocurrió por lo contrario la expresión angustiada de Hermione cambio rápidamente a una fría y distante que parecía estar especialmente fabricada para él.

Ron vio enojo y algo de dolor en su mirada y no lo entendió, pues la reacción de Hermione lo había dejado perplejo. La chica lo miró por un momento de arriba a bajo como evaluando su locura y sin decir una palabra o mostrar alguna expresión amigable se marchó rumbo a su habitación.

Se sintió herido en lo más hondo de su ego y de su corazón, al parecer a Hermione no le importaba en lo más mínimo recuperar su relación de amistad. Llevaban meses sin hablarse y cuando el por fin había bajado la cabeza para brindarle un simple saludo ella lo ignora y se marcha haciéndolo sentir como un endeble y un tonto, como una simple cucaracha.

Se levantó con pesadez y tomó su baúl con algo de dejadez. Caminó con lentitud hasta su habitación y lo dejó abandonado con descuido a un lado de su cama, con la ayuda de su varita cambio el uniforme por un pijama y se dejó caer sobre las suaves mantas. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, la amarga sensación de haber perdido a una de las personas más importantes de su vida no lo dejo dormir con tranquilidad. ¿Qué hacer para recuperarla? ¿Qué tenia que decir o suceder para que ella dejase de ignorarle? Rogó a Merlín o a quien fuese que le ayudase a recuperarla al precio que fuese. Además no podía ni desea pasar una noche más de insomnio o recuperaba a Hermione o se enfermaba en el intento.

--

Se sentía extraño en algún lugar cerca de su corazón. Cuando lo vio por primera vez después de las vacaciones sintió que el estomago caía a sus pies. Quería preguntarle como estaba y como habían estado sus vacaciones pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, luego vino Lavender y su tiernísimo Ro-Ro y él respondiendo su beso y acurrucándose a su lado en el sillón. Ron era un tonto, un tonto insensible. Sintió… celos. Pensó que a las cosas debían llamarlas por su nombre y aquello eran físicos celos ¿Para que negarlo?

Cuando había terminado de hablar con Harry prácticamente corrió hasta su habitación y después de organizar su equipaje, que había dejado abandonado para visitar a Hagrid, se dio cuenta que su gorro y sus guantes estaban aun en la sala común. Lavender ya había subido y acostado al igual que Parvatil por lo que pensó que Ron también se había ido a dormir, sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al notar que aun estaba en la sala común y al parecer se había quedado dormido en el sillón.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta llegar a la mesa que había estado ocupando momentos atrás junto a Harry. Tomó el gorro y los guantes y giró rápidamente para deshacer su camino pero no lo logró, para su desgracia Ron abrió los ojos y la vio allí con aquel ridículo pijama pasmada en medio de la sala común.

-Hola

Le dijo con un amago de sonrisa en su rostro. ¿Le respondo o no? Se preguntó inquieta y no tardó mucho en decidir no responderle y sobre todo cuando acudieron a su mente aquellas imágenes, hasta hace poco vividas, donde parecía muy satisfecho al reencontrarse con su amada Lav-Lav. Bufó en su mente y lo miró de manera desdeñosa por unos instantes antes de volver rápidamente a su habitación. Si Ron pensaba que podrían volver a ser amigos así como así estaba muy equivocado. Tendría que regresar con el arrepentimiento brotándole por los poros para que ella lo tomara en cuenta, solo así podría perdonarle.

--

_**Siento la demora pero he tenido mucho trabajo. Estoy de lleno en él desde las siete de la mañana hasta las once de la noche y realmente no me ha quedado mucho tiempo para escribir y las noches que deseo hacerlo llegó tan cansada que caigo como muerta en la cama y no soy capaz siquiera de ponerme el pijama.**_

_**Es posible que este capitulo no haya quedado tan bien como el anterior pero les confieso que he hecho mi mejor esfuerzo. Espero que les guste y por supuesto que les guste lo suficiente como para dejar un Review.**_

_**Gracias por leer…y…**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH**_


	3. La noche más larga

_**Hola a todos ¡Cuánto tiempo! Ya volví y me disculpo por la demora. Una petición especial al final del capitulo, por favor léanla y ayúdenme con eso. Un saludo enorme y mi entera gratitud a todos los lectores del fic.**_

_**Gilraen Vardamir****: **Hola y gracias por el comentario, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Ron es un tonto y Lavender es un poco pesada. Pero que se le va a hacer, debemos tener en cuenta que Ron es un adolescente y no sabe como manejar lo que siente, digamos que el regalo que le dieron los gemelos fue bastante útil._

_**Celedir**: Siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero como ya lo dije en el capitulo pasado he estado muy ocupada en el trabajo. Creo que este capitulo te va a gustar. Disfrútalo. Un saludo y gracias por leer._

_**billiusandjane**: Hola, te agradezco el review. Bueno eso de continuarlo hasta el séptimo, lo dudo. Desde un comienzo dije que el fic era corto a lo sumo tres o cuatro capítulos, por eso se llama de pájaros asesinos a reconciliación. Pus bien, creo que aun voy a escribir dos capítulos más y un epilogo (Claro que todo depende de ustedes). Yo creo que este capitulo te va a gustar. Nuevamente gracias por tu review y por el interés que muestras por el fic._

_**maring****:** Hola, dado tu review te pido que leas una el cuestionamiento que plateo al final del capitulo, me gustaría conocer tu opinión al respecto. En cuanto al capitulo anterior tienes toda la razón, el tiro le esta saliendo por la culata a Ron y las cosas se están desbocando tanto que esta perdiendo la amistad de Hermione. Espero que este capitulo te guste y no dudes que estaré pendiente de tu review. Gracias._

_**Karo:** Gracias por el comentario, creo que esta Hermione ha llevado a un nivel mucho más alto su orgullo (Porque todos sabemos que uno de sus defectos es precisamente ese), Pero dadas las circunstancias la comprendo, Ron se ha pasado de la raya esta vez._

_**Criisthy Granger:** Hola, es a ti a quien debo agradecer por un review tan hermoso, realmente me puse muy contenta después de leerlo. Debo confesar que me has recargado una gran responsabilidad, la responsabilidad de escribir capitulo que realmente te gusten, tanto o más que los anteriores. En este me adapté más a lo que creo que sentían los personajes (Hermione y Ron) cuando se dio lo del envenenamiento de Ron y por supuesto, guiándome por los tiempos dados en el libro. Para mí esta parte es muy importante por que es la evidencia del cambio de actitud que presentan después los personajes, creo que un simple lo siento no es suficiente para el cambio radical que demuestran Hermione y Ron. Por otro lado, tengo otro fic de esta pareja (LOS FRUSTRADOS INSTINTOS DE UN BUEN BRUJO) Es un fic muy tierno y algo… intimo… ¿Lo has leído? Me gustaría que lo hicieras y bueno de verdad espero recibir otro review de parte tuya. Me pondría muy feliz. Gracias, gracias y mil gracias por ese maravilloso comentario._

_**Aridnere****:** siento haber demorado tanto la publicación del nuevo capitulo, espero que mi tardanza no haya hecho perder tu interés en la historia. Gracias por el comentario y por tu interés en el fic._

_**Capuchina****:** nuevamente me disculpo por mi descuido. Pasando a otro tema, espero que este capitulo te guste mucho, es total y enteramente Hermione - Ron sin interrupciones. Espero tu comentario con respecto a la actualización y a un cuestionamiento que planteo al final de fic. Gracias y mil gracias por tu fidelidad al fic._

_**The Otter's Tale****:** Hola y gracias por tu comentario, de verdad me disculpo por la demora en la actualización del fic. Espero que este capitulo te guste tanto como los anteriores. En este capitulo tuvo que introducir muchos elementos salidos de mi imaginación y de lo que creo que ocurrió (o lo que me gustaría que hubiese ocurrido). Espero de verdad tu comentario con respecto a ello. Saludos enormes._

_Atenea92: gracias por tu buenos deseos, si es verdad he tenido que agregar algunas cosas para que el fic se de la manera en que se esta dando, este capitulo por ejemplo es un claro ejemplo de ello, es algo que creo que ocurrió cuando Ron enfermó, espero tu opinión al respecto._

_**Snowfallbaby****:** Gracias, si se que a veces se me van algunos errores ortográficos pero es que a veces cuando termino de escribir el capitulo y repaso lo que he escrito para revisar todos estos detalles estoy tan cansada que no me doy cuenta y los paso por alto. Me disculpo. Nuevamente gracias y no dudes que espero tu comentario por esta actualización._

_**MaKaRonHer**: Hola, estoy de acuerdo contigo Ron y Hermione son un poco cabeza dura, pero sin ser como son no nos atraería tanto esta pareja. Espero que este capitulo te guste y que me disculpes por la demora. La intensidad del trabajo ha bajado y creo que no demoraré tanto para la siguiente actualización. Un enorme saludo y gracias por tu review._

_**Ashamed Kawaii****: **Gracias y espero que comprendas mi falta de tiempo para actualizar, es increíble que hayan pasado semanas y semanas y de pronto me di cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado sin actualizar. Mil disculpas por eso._

_**NanittaPotter: **Hola y gracias por tu comentario, siento haber demorado tanto la publicación pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo, espero que no te defraude. Un saludo._

_**Orion no Saga**: Gracias por tu comentario. Aquí esta la actualización, espero que sea de tu agrado. Un saludo._

_En el capitulo pasado ocurrió que pase por alto un review y no lo respondí y por lo cual pido nuevamente excusa. Si eso volvió a pasar, me disculpo de antemano y por favor háganmelo saber enseguida para corregir mi eror._

**--**

**Capítulo 3. La noche más larga**

**--**

Sintió como el mundo se le venia encima. De un momento a otro el corazón de Hermione Jane Granger dejó de latir con la intensidad rutinaria y un helado viento le recorrió todo el cuerpo para quedar instalado en su pecho. Ginny y Neville corrieron hacia ella, la pelirroja con el rostro compungido y el bonachón joven pálido como una hoja al ser conciente del error que había cometido ¡Rayos! ¿A quien se le ocurría entrar a la sala común gritando a los cuatro vientos que habían envenenado a Ronald Weasley? Sobre todo cuando la sala estaba ocupada precisamente por las dos personas a las cuales la noticia les afectaba en mayor proporción.

Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho mitad para aliviar el dolor que sentía allí y mitad para saber si aun continuaba latiendo, debía admitir que la impresión que acababa de recibir no podía tomarse a la ligera y le había afectado física y emocionalmente.

-¿Estas bien?

Preguntó alguien, pero ella no sabia a ciencia cierta quien había lanzado la pregunta y a quien iba dirigida.

-Neville – escuchó que decía Ginny - ¿De que rayos estas hablando?

Hermione pudo notar angustia en la voz de Ginny y entonces ella también clavó su mirada sobre Neville.

-Lo… lo siento, yo no pensé….

-¡Neville! – Gritó Ginny – Olvida las disculpas y habla de una buena vez.

-Me lo ha contado el mismo Harry. Cuando subía del gran comedor vi flotar a Ron tendido en una camilla, iba pálido y con los ojos cerrados, estaba inconciente. La profesora Mcgonagall y la señora Pomfrey también estaban allí, Slughorn y Harry venían tras ellas. Me acerque corriendo y pregunté sobre lo ocurrido, Harry se detuvo un momento para decirme lo que acabo de repetir. Han envenenado a Ron.

-¡No puede ser verdad, Neville! – Exclamó Hermione horrorizada.

-Debemos ir a la enfermería - añadió Ginny mientras se ponía en pie.

Hermione la siguió aunque no se dio cuenta de ello, Neville venia a su lado pues notaba a la joven demasiado pálida y angustiada, además de las gruesas lagrimas que surcaban su rostro y que al parecer ni ella misma se había dado cuenta que las estaba derramando.

El rostro de Ginny no mostraba un aspecto mejor, aunque por lo menos no lloraba, pensaba que las lagrimas era un tesoro precioso que no debe gastarse a la ligera, por supuesto que el posible envenenamiento de su hermano no era una tontería o algo que debía tomarse a la "ligera", pero por lo menos aguantaría el llanto hasta averiguar a ciencia cierta que era lo que había ocurrido y después de sopesar la gravedad del asunto. Ginny sabia que de una u otra forma lloraría, de angustia por lo ocurrido o de alivio al comprobar que todo había sido una falsa alarma.

Pero Hermione era harina de otro costal. Se sentía terrible, se sentía miserable, no podía creer que algo malo le hubiese pasado a Ron, se negaba a creerlo, debía hacerlo porque su conciencia no le permitía lo contrario. Las ultimas semanas se había comportado como una verdadera idiota, había ignorado a Ron todas y cada una de las veces que se había cruzado con él e incluso lo había hecho objeto de sus burlas durante las clases de aparición. Lo peor de todo, era que si en verdad a Ron lo habían envenenado (rogaba a Dios porque no fuese cierto), aquello había sido lo único que había logrado abrirle los ojos, en pocas palabras tenia que pasar algo tan malo para que ella se apenara de su estúpido comportamiento.

"_Dios, por favor que este bien" "Por favor Dios, permite que Ron este bien" _

Repetía aquella frase constantemente en su cabeza mientras hacían el camino hacia la enfermería, ninguno de ellos hablaba y la verdad era que Hermione no deseaba cruzar palabra con nadie. El único anhelo que habitaba su corazón en ese momento era que su amigo se encontrase bien, de estarlo Hermione se había prometido abrazarlo fuertemente y pedirle disculpas por su infantil comportamiento.

Cuando doblaron la esquina del último pasillo logró ver a Harry de pie como una tapia enfrente de la puerta de la enfermería, parecía taciturno y algo impresionado, al verlo, Hermione sintió que todos sus temores se hacían realidad y que en verdad Ron se encontraba mal.

Corrió hasta él y lo tomó del hombro para hacerlo voltear y quedar frente a frente. Harry pareció sorprendido pero de inmediato cambio al reconocer a su amiga.

-Dime que sucedió – Exigió Hermione con voz aguda y desesperada.

Ginny y Neville los alcanzaron enseguida.

-Envenenaron a Ron –declaró Harry con la mirada fija en Ginny.

Hermione dio un grito agudo y su rostro se desfiguró por el llanto, sus manos cubrieron su rostro y Neville acudió en su ayuda acunándola en su pecho.

A Ginny se le enrojecieron los ojos y una silenciosa lagrima brotó de ellos – ¿Cómo esta? – pregunto con la voz sumamente gruesa y gangosa

-No lo se – respondió Harry – Es posible que este bien, pero no podría afirmarlo a ciencia cierta, no estoy seguro si el bezoar que le introducí contrarreste todos los ingredientes del veneno.

Los sollozos de Hermione cesaron y Ginny abrió los ojos impresionada.

-¡Bezoar! – exclamó Hermione

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste desde un principio? – refutó Ginny.

-Lo siento – dijo Harry apenado.

-¿Cómo que un bezoar? ¿Llevabas uno a la mano o algo así? – preguntó Hermione separándose del Neville.

-No, había uno en el despacho de Slughorn… Esperad a que cuente todo – se apresuró a agregar Harry al notar las caras de consternación de los tres chicos.

-Esta mañana Ron revisaba los regalos que había recibido por su cumpleaños…,

Hermione sintió un hondo pinchazo en el pecho, ella ni siquiera había comprado algo para Ron.

-…accidentalmente se hizo a los calderos de chocolate que me había regalado Romilda Vane ¿Recuerdas? – preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Hermione.

-¿No me digas que esa maldita fue quien….?

-¡No!, los calderos contenían filtro de amor, tal y como tu creías. Lo que ocurrió es que llevé a Ron al despacho de Slughorn para que él le diera un antídoto para el filtro, el profesor lo preparó con los ingredientes que tenia en su kit de pociones y se lo dio a beber, al instante se encontraba mejor, pero entonces, Slughorn sacó una botella de hidromiel para hacer un brindis por el cumpleaños de Ron, sirvió tres copas, una para cada uno, pero Ron la bebió primero y…comenzó a retorcerse y a botar espuma por la boca, cuando reaccioné corrí hacia el kit de pociones de Slughorn y encontré el bezoar que buscaba, luego se lo di a Ron y enseguida se puso mejor… por lo menos respiraba.

Hermione no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, le impresionaba la facilidad en que una vida podía verse en peligro y mucho más como en segundos podías perder a tu amigo más querido, perderlo para siempre, al pensar en ello un intenso escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Lo que hablaron después no obtuvo su mayor atención, se enteró que Slughorn había traído la botella de hidromiel a la enfermería y que segundos después habían entrado corriendo Snape y luego el profesor Dumbleodore y que hasta ahora ninguno había salido.

Por insistencia de los tres (Neville, Harry y Ginny), Hermione tomó asiento en una butaca individual ubicada al lado de la puerta de la enfermería, no había parado de llorar y parecía no importarle detenerse. Se sentía mal, muy mal, sentía un enorme nudo cruzado en su garganta y una creciente angustia instaurada en su pecho, tenia miedo mucho miedo de perder a Ron y aunque Harry le había dado un bezoar, ella no era capaz de pensar con claridad en esos momentos no era capaz de pensar en nada excepto en la plegaria silenciosa que aun repetía insistentemente en su cabeza

"_Por favor Dios, que no permitas que nada malo le suceda a Ron"_

-¿Estas bien?

Harry se había acercado y había posado una de sus manos sobre su hombro, los ojos verdes opacados por el cristal de los anteojos la miraban con intensidad y comprensión. Hermione sintió que nadie en el mundo podía entenderla más, en ese momento, que Harry.

-No – respondió con voz rasposa.

-Estoy seguro que estará bien, tienes que tener fe en ello.

Hermione quiso asentir pero no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado.

-¿Tu crees? –lo observó a los ojos y vio como Harry sonría suavemente.

-Estoy seguro, a Ronald Weasley le quedan aun muchas cosas por vivir.

Hermione sollozó y rió al mismo tiempo –Tiene que ponerse bien, de lo contrario… ¿Con quien discutiré?

Harry sonrió aun más – Lo ves, Ron debe cumplir el propósito de su vida.

-¿Y cual es? ¿Discutir conmigo?

-Tal vez – agregó mirándola risueño.

Hermione quiso replicar algo pero en ese momento la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Albus Dumbleodore y Minerva McGonagall salieron de la enfermería y se fijaron en los cuatro chicos postrados delante de ellos.

-Minerva, avisa a los padres del sr. Weasley ¿Quieres? Mientras yo cruzo unas palabras con el sr. Potter.

-¿Cómo esta Ron, señor? – se apresuró a preguntar Ginny.

-El sr. Weasley se encuentra un poco mejor señorita Weasley – respondió la profesora McGonagall – El profesor Snape, el profesor Slughorn y la sra. Pomfrey se están encargando de aplicarle todos los cuidados necesarios para su mejoría inmediata. Como es normal en todos estos casos debe descansar.

-¿Podremos verlo? – preguntó Hermione ansiosa

-Una vez hallan salido los profesores Snape y Slughorn ustedes podrán ver al sr. Weasley – intervino Dumbleodore –Ahora Harry, quieres acompañarme por favor.

Harry asintió y Hermione vio como se alejaban a través del largo pasillo. Nuevamente ocupó su asiento, el silencio se apoderó de ella como un si se tratase de su más importante aliado. Con poco asombro pudo notar que aun temblaba, a pesar de las palabras pronunciadas por los profesores, a pesar de saber que Ron se encontraba entre las tres mejores pares de manos que podría encontrarse dadas las circunstancias, a pesar del bezoar, Hermione sabia que no podría estar tranquila hasta que abrazara a su amigo y comprobara por su propia cuenta que se encontraba bien.

Harry volvió al rato en silencio, al parecer la conversación lo había dejado aun más pensativo. Pasaron unas cuantas horas más para que el Snape y Slughorn cruzaran la puerta de la enfermería, el primero los recorrió con la mirada fiera posándola por unos segundos en Harry para luego retirarse sin mencionar palabra alguna, por el contrario Slughorn se acercó a Harry sonriendo con pesar, llevaba la botella de hidromiel fieramente apretada contra su pecho.

-Estará bien – dijo, luego miró a los demás y sonrió un poco más – Estará muy bien.

Cuando la señora Pomfrey los dejó pasar, el profesor Slughorn ya se había retirado, Hermione pudo ver desde el umbral de la puerta, el cuerpo extendido de Ron sobre una de las camillas de la enfermería, realmente estaba pálido pero respiraba pausadamente. De los cuatro, Hermione fue la ultima en alcanzar la camilla donde se encontraba Ron, no había retirado de él su mirada desde el mismo instante en que lo había visto al entrar. Sus manos temblaban cuando acercó una de ellas para tocarlo. El estaba frió, pero extrañamente eso devolvió la tranquilidad a sus propias manos.

El llanto que había mermado, volvió a surgir con un poco mas de rudeza, pero a pesar de todo fue capaz de llorar en silencio, no quería importunar a nadie con sus quejidos. No sabía si Ron podía escucharlos, pero si lo hacía no quería que supiera que estaba llorando.

-Se ve un poco mejor – dijo Neville cortando el angustioso silencio.

-Si – concordó Harry – al menos tiene color.

"¡Color! ¡Por Dios, si estaba más blanco que una calavera!"

Hermione vio como sus labios lucían un insaludable color morado y por un segundo se le paso por la cabeza brindarles calor con sus propios labios.

"_Que tonterías piensas, Hermione"_

-Solo pueden estar presentes seis personas en la habitación, recuérdenlo – dijo la señora Pomfrey antes de cerrar tras de si la puerta de su oficina.

Neville lanzó un profundo suspiro y dijo con todo optimista – Estoy seguro que mañana estará más despierto que cualquiera de nosotros.

Ginny observó a Neville y le sonrió agradecida. Hermione pudo ver que también lloraba y que sus ojos se veían enrojecidos y brillantes. Harry acomodó cuatro sillas al lado de la cama de Ron, ninguno decía nada y tampoco se atrevían a hablar pues nadie sabía que decir.

De repente la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron por ella el señor y la señora Weasley, el alegre hombre estaba casi tan pálido como el mismo Ron y la señora Weasley soltó un amargo sollozo en cuanto lo vio tendido sobre la camilla.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Merlín Santísimo! ¿Qué le paso a mi pequeño?

Hermione sintió que el corazón se le hundía en el pecho al notar la angustia de aquella mujer. Se levantó y se hizo a un lado mientras los padre de Ron se acercaban a revisar a su hijo, la señora Pomfrey salio de la enfermería y le explicó a todos el estado real de Ron.

-Lo han envenenado con esencia de_ Triocomancolia_, una poderosa raíz que actualmente en Londres, solo es posible encontrar en el callejón _Knockturn_. Cuando el veneno es ingerido la _Triconomeidea_, que es la esencia del veneno, actúa sobre la vía respiratoria y el aparato nervioso de manera simultanea. Por un lado, cierra los músculos de la garganta sobre la traquea apresando el aire contenido dentro del cuerpo e impidiendo el paso del mismo, por el otro crea un soplo que viaja rápidamente por los vasos sanguíneos instalándose en el cerebro y es lo que genera la epilepsia. Afortunadamente, el señor Potter introdujo un bezoar con una rapidez asombrosa que impidió que el veneno terminara de actuar y así lograr salvar la vida del señor Weasley.

Los padres de Ron observaron a Harry con el agradecimiento aflorando en cada poro de la piel.

-El bezoar, favorablemente, ha sido suficiente para contrarrestar el mal causado por el veneno, de todas formar el profesor Snape identificó rápidamente los componentes del mismo y con la ayuda del profesor Slughorn prepararon el antídoto correspondiente que se deberá suministrar al Sr. Weasley durante la siguiente semana.

-¿Dejará alguna secuela el veneno? – preguntó la señora Weasley un poco más calmada.

-No, la oportuna rapidez con la que actuó el señor Potter a conseguido evitar cualquier tipo de inconvenientes derivados del veneno, lo importante es que el señor Weasley guarde cama durante la siguiente semana y tome el antídoto tres veces al día.

-¿Cuándo despertará, sra. Pomfrey? – preguntó esta vez el Sr. Weasley quien había recuperado algo de su rojo color

-Imagino que mañana en la mañana ya estará conciente. Es mejor que duerma, una reacción tan agresiva sobre su sistema cardiovascular debió haberle causado un agotamiento físico severo.

Hermione observó en silencio a Ron, este parecía dormir placidamente pero ella aun no se sentía en paz con su conciencia, quería abrazar a Ron, de verdad quería hacerlo, pero no se atrevía delante de tantas personas observando.

Los señores Weasley salieron de la enfermería para hablar con Dumbleodore (Neville se encargó de llevarlos) y nuevamente quedaron los tres en silencio en medio de la enorme habitación.

Minutos después de la salida de los padres de Ron, llegaron los gemelos, igualmente pálidos a el señor Weasley. Se precipitaron sobre la cama de Ron y uno y otro tocaron sus manos y su pecho, comprobaron su respiración y hasta pusieron una oreja sobre el corazón.

-¿Por qué esta tan pálido? – preguntó Fred quien era el que estaba más cerca de Harry.

-No se preocupen, estará bien. Ya se han encargado de él. Harry le dio un bezoar y eso impidió que el veneno reaccionara en su totalidad – respondió Ginny

Hermione vio como los gemelos agradecían a Harry su ayuda e inmediatamente se embarcaban en una conversación de la cual no estuvo pendiente, no hasta que se toco el tema de quien y porque habían tratado de envenenar a Ron. Se le hacia difícil creer que alguien quisiese hacerlo, Ron no era perfecto, de hecho tenia miles de defectos pero de ahí a querer envenenarlo… le sonaba más la idea que el veneno fuese para Harry o Dumbleodore y que accidentalmente hubiese sido ingerido por Ron, pero….

-Entonces es que el envenenador no conoce muy bien a Slughorn – dijo hablando por primera vez en horas - Cualquiera que conozca a Slughorn sabría que muy probablemente se quedaría con un licor tan exquisito.

-Err…ii…oon.

Todos escucharon el susurro de Ron y posaron sus ojos sobre el con ansiedad pero después de unos segundos Ron se puso a roncar. En ese momento las puertas de la enfermaría se abrieron de par en par y Hagrid entró por ellas, venia con el rostro afligido y mojado a causa de la lluvia.

-¡He pasado todo el día en el Bosque Prohibido! Aragog ha empeorado y le estuve leyendo… No me levante para ir ha cenar hasta hace muy poco…

_¡Cena!_ Hermione y los demás se habían olvidado completamente de la cena y también de las clases, El tiempo había pasado y por lo menos ella no había sido conciente del mismo hasta que Hagrid había mencionado la cena. Extrañamente ninguno tenía hambre.

Después de unos minutos regresaron los padres de Ron. Harry, Hagrid y ella les pareció oportuno dejarlos a solas para que pudiesen confortarse en familia, sobre todo porque los señores Weasley no podrían pasar la noche en Hogwarts.

Si de sinceridad se trataba, Hermione no sentía deseo alguno de dejar a Ron, no aun. Deseaba quedarse un poco más a su lado. Sin embargo, la razón termino por vencer al sentimiento y se fue rumbo a la sala común después de hablar un momento con Hagrid y de huir del Filch.

Pero Hermione no quería mentirse, habría sido inútil tratar de dormir sin poder sacarse a Ron de la cabeza y eso era algo que no podría hacer, por lo menos esa noche. Pidió la capa de invisibilidad a Harry y esperó hasta que se hiciera un poco mas tarde para caminar bajo ella hasta la enfermería Estuvo esperando en la sala común a que Ginny volviese para luego escabullirse nuevamente hacia allí.

Había tocado tres veces cuando la señora Pomfrey abrió la puerta ceñuda. La estricta mujer la observó con mirada crítica bloqueando la entrada de la enfermería. Hermione tuvo que admitir que su idea había sido planeada hasta ese momento, a partir de allí tendría que recurrir a su genialidad para conseguir sus fines, ¿Y que mejor que hablar con la verdad?

-Me gustaría quedarme esta noche… señora Pomfrey – dijo algo cohibida por la mirada adusta que le dirigía la mujer.

-Señorita Granger, comprendo como se siente y se que es su amigo y todo lo demás pero debe entender que la enfermería no es un hotel donde cualquiera puede venir a pasar la noche. Solo los enfermos pueden quedarse y por lo que veo… usted no entra en esa categoría.

-Lo se – respondió Hermione con el animo por los suelos – Pero de verdad señora Pomfrey, permita quedarme, le aseguro que no molestaré para nada, ni siquiera me notará, mañana antes que despierte ya me habré ido.

La mujer torció los ojos y bufo exasperada - Señorita Granger, usted es prefecta y conoce muy bien las reglas. Sabe de antemano que esto que me pide esta prohibido en el reglamento.

-¡Por favor! - Hermione no hubiese querido acudir a las lágrimas pero no había podido evitarlo. Se habían acumulado en sus ojos desde el principio de la conversación y ahora caían en raudales sobre su rostro. No había podido contenerlas, debía admitir que la noticia de Ron la había dejado frágil, tanto que una simple negativa a sus deseos la había hecho llorar de nuevo

-¡Cálmese, señorita Granger! ¡Cálmese! – Dijo de pronto la impresionada mujer – Entre por favor… Muy bien señorita, le permitiré pasar la noche… pero le advierto que no debe molestar al paciente, no es conveniente en su estado.

A Hermione le hubiese gustado preguntar como podría llegar a molestarlo si dormía como una foca, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo para no arruinar su buena suerte.

La señora Pomfrey se marchó hacia su oficina sin decir nada más y la joven acercó una silla a la camilla ocupada por Ron pero no se sentó en ella. Se detuvo a un lado de Ron y tomó una de sus manos entre las suyas, apretándolas fuertemente, notando el frió de su piel y la palidez de sus parpados, el pausado compás de su respiración y la profunda inconciencia en la que se veía sumergido. Sin poder evitarlo, lloró una vez más.

-Perdóname – dijo con voz gangosa.

-Lo siento tanto, Ron.

Hermione observó su apacible rostro y se sintió aun más apenada, quería que abriera los ojos, quería decirle tantas cosas que ya no podía esperar para decirlas aunque sabia perfectamente que no podría repetirlas cuando el estuviese conciente.

--

El dolor era soportable. Ron sentía que su cuerpo y su mente flotaban sin destino aparente paseándose en los límites de la inconciencia sin decidirse que rumbo tomar. Cada vez que intentaba abrirse camino hacia la conciencia oía voces, pero no estaba seguro de entender lo que decían. Quería saber cuanto tiempo había pasado pero no tenia forma de averiguarlo. Todo aquello parecía una pesadilla y él se sentía atrapado en ella

_-¿Que rayos paso Slughorn?_

_-Te juro que no tengo idea Dumbleodore_

Era lo primera cosa coherente que había logrado captar, No sabia si estaba despierto o dormido, solo quería saber donde estaba y porque no era capaz de hacerse escuchar. ¿Por qué no podía abrir los ojos?

_-Ya no hay peligro de muerte, profesor Dumbleodore__… Lo del bezoar fue… realmente oportuno._

Ese era Snape, sin duda alguna, su voz baja, susurrante, típica de una historia de horror era inconfundible ¿A quien se le había ocurrido llamarlo? Si realmente corría peligro de morir, Snape era la última persona a la que deberían acudir. ¿Quién más estaba allí? ¿Harry?...

-_El señor Potter esta afuera._

_-Muy bien Minerva, porque tengo que cruzar unas palabras con él_

¿Habría sufrido otro lapsus? ¿Se darían cuenta que podía escucharlos? Algunas veces lograba captar retazos de alguna conversación otras tantas solo eran murmullos y sonidos sin sentidos. Pese a todo, le agradaba escuchar voces familiares, de alguna manera lo hacían sentir seguro y un poco más tranquilo. Las voces entraban y salían de su cabeza pero su cuerpo se negaba a responder como normalmente lo haría y eso le causaba agotamiento, al final, solo conseguía quedarse dormido.

_-No hay heridas físicas notables, pero por seguridad…. Debe tomar el antídoto durante toda la semana…. ¿Lo entiende señora Pomfrey?_

¿Otra vez despierto? Y aun Snape estaba allí… ¡Por Merlín! Se estaba cansando de esos estado de conciencia e inconciencia que lo único que conseguían era marearlo y embobar su mente…

_-¡Oh mi pequeño, mi chiquito!_

_-No te preocupes Molly, estará bien, ya oíste a la Madame Pomfrey_

Conocía esa voz. ¡Mamá y Papá! Estaban allí. No le hacia ninguna gracia preocupar así a sus padres, ¿estarían allí también sus hermanos? ¿Estarían sus amigos? ¿Harry?.... ¿Talvez Hermione? Una vez más se hundió en la inconsciencia.

_-El profesor hubiese podido estar bajo la maldición imperius._

¡George!... o… ¿Fred?

_-…quizás voldemort quiera quitarlo de en medio, o quizás crea que pueda resultarle valioso Dumbleodore._

¡Harry!

_-Pero tú dijiste que Slughorn pensaba regalarle esa botella a Dumbleodore para navidad…_

¡Ginny!, ¡todos están aquí! ¿Están todos aquí?... ¡Maldición! por que la única voz que no he oído hasta ahora es precisamente la que más deseo oir.

_-Entonces es que el envenenador no conoce muy bien a Slughor…_

¡Un momento! ¡Un momento! ¡Es ella! ¡Ja, ja, ja! Es ella, es mi Hermione…. Hermione… ¡Hey! ¡Hermione! Estas aquí, ¡no lo puedo creer….! ¿Logró decirlo en voz alta o sólo se lo había parecido? Pero no logró averiguarlo porque volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad de su mente.

_-Perdóname_

¿Hermione?

_-Lo siento tanto Ron._

Si…, es Hermione. Estaba seguro de ello, era ella. Pero, sonaba extraña… su voz... La sentía extraña.

_-Me comporté como una estúpida… no te imaginas cuanto lo siento._

¿Lloraba?, Hermione estaba llorando fuertemente. No llores Hermione, por favor, yo soy quien debe disculparse. ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué nadie la consuela? ¿Estarían solos?

_-No sabes lo que esto me ha afectado, Ron. Casi muero de miedo al creer…_

Al creer ¿Qué? ¿Qué cosa? ¡Dilo! ¡Dilo de una buena vez!

Ron escuchó como Hermione se sonaba la nariz.

_-Pensé que podía llegar a perderte. Tuve miedo, no te imaginas como me sentí. Debo confesar que moriría si algo llega a pasarte Ron, eres mi… amigo más querido._

El corazón de Ron saltó y se detuvo al mismo tiempo. Solo Merlín sabia cuan feliz estaba por haber tenido la oportunidad de escuchar aquellas palabras y sobre todo de no haber caído en la inconciencia absoluta nuevamente. ¿Podría abrir los ojos esta vez? Quería ver a Hermione, quería que supiera que la estaba escuchando, quería también pedirle disculpas y… apretar su mano como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. ¡Santo Dios! Era el primer contacto físico que habían compartido en semanas y el allí como una mustia sin poder responderle como le gustaría hacerlo.

_-No se si me escuchas y no se si pueda repetir esto que estoy diciendo cuando despiertes… creo que no. Sospecho que el sombrero seleccionador se equivocó al colocarme en Gryffindor… no soy tan valiente._

No hables así. No solo eres valiente, eres… hermosa y única. Soy yo quien se ha equivocado, yo el que ha metido la pata hasta el fondo, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. Ojalá pudieses escucharme.

_-No volveré a entrometerme en tu relación con Lavender. No soy nadie para hacerlo. Tú eres libre para escoger la chica…. A la chica de tus sueños._

¡No! ¡No digas eso! ¡No hay ninguna relación! Te lo juro. Tienes todo el derecho a meterte. Tú eres la chica de mis sueños y literalmente lo digo…. Sueño contigo casi todas las noches ¡Merlín! ¿Por qué no podía escucharlo? ¿Por qué no podía despertar de una vez? Intentaba abrir los ojos, de verdad lo intentaba pero no sabía si estaba dando resultado

_-Yo… yo quiero que sepas que eres una de las personas más importantes de mi vida y que jamás, jamás, jamás quiero…. Volver a pelear contigo como lo hemos hecho en estos últimos meses. _

Yo tampoco, de verdad yo tampoco quiero discutir más. Todo lo contrario hagamos el amor…. y no la guerra.

_-Quiero que sepas Ronald Weasley, que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré aquí. Como tu molesta, tormentosa y engorrosa amiga.__ No te libraras tan fácil de mí._

Susurraba, ¿Por qué susurraba y al mismo tiempo podía escuchar su voz tan cercana? De pronto Ron sintió que no podía respirar porque un calor nacido desde su frente, en el punto exacto donde Hermione había posados sus labios, se extendía por todo su cuerpo, un calor cómodo y saludable, un calor que le estaba dando vida, un calor que le permitió sentir como una gota de agua salada caía sobre sus labios.

-¿Por qué lloras?

Hermione lo miró inmediatamente y Ron se dio cuenta que esta vez había logrado pronunciar las palabras y que efectivamente había logrado abrir los ojos. No recordaba haber visto aquel brillo de luz en los ojos de su amiga nunca.

-Ron – murmuro ahogadamente.

-¿Te conozco?

El rostro de Hermione palideció en una mueca fea y Ron no pudo evitar reír quedadamente. Ella también sonrió pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó con las manos sobre la boca.

-No tan bien como hace unos segundos.

Hermione frunció el cejo – ¿Te duele algo?

Ron supo que había interpretado erróneamente sus palabras – No, me refiero que era mucho más agradable cuando me tomabas de la mano.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron como platos y enseguida el pelirrojo se dio cuenta de su imprudente torpeza.

-¿Tu… sabias que yo estaba aquí?

-No – mintió – sentía que alguien me tomaba de la mano y luego que alguien me besaba en la frente.

-Lo siento – murmuró apenada.

-No lo sientas, fue una sensación muy agradable. Creo que eso ayudo a que despertara.

Lejos de repararlo, el sonrojo de Hermione aumentó aun más y pese a que Ron le encantaba verla en ese estado, en aquel momento no quería que se sintiese abochornada, el bochorno la volvía tímida e insegura.

-¿Quieres que llamé a la señora Pomfrey? – dijo Hermione en un intento de alejarse pero Ron la retuvo por el brazo con firmeza al tiempo que negaba en silencio.

-Prefiero hablar contigo antes que cualquier cosa.

El silencio se instauró entre ellos de una manera poco cómoda para Hermione. Por un lado no sabia como reaccionar ante un Ron conciente y sobre todo cuando su mirada parecía querer atravesarla.

Hermione tragó saliva ruidosamente – Y sobre… sobre ¿Qué quieres hablar? – preguntó insegura.

A Ron le había parecido absurda aquella pregunta dadas las palabras que ella la había pronunciado antes – Que te parece si empezamos por la razón por la cual has estado llorado.

Hermione lo observó directamente a los ojos por primera vez en minutos mientras se forzaba en dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro pero que finalmente se había transformado en una extraña mueca –No he llorado.

Ron quiso reír, nunca había visto las huellas de un llanto tan claramente –Y los ojos hinchados y rojos que significan ¿No me digas que otra vez te ha caído polvo de _crisolias_ en los ojos?

Hermione sonrió esta vez con sinceridad. El año pasado habían descubierto por lo menos cuatro compuestos para hacer pociones a los cuales era alérgica, el último, polvo de _crisolias_ le había hinchado los ojos en proporciones gigantescas.

La joven negó suavemente

-Lo imagine –dijo Ron - ¿quieres sentarte? Te vez incomoda allí parada.

La verdad era que Hermione no se sentía incomoda para nada, pero al ver que Ron se rodaba para dejarle espacio, no le quedó otro remedio que sentarse junto a él apoyando su cuerpo sobre el espaldar de la camilla.

Ron trató de sentarse lentamente y Hermione se apresuró a ayudarlo. Una vez cómodos el silencio volvió a apoderarse del ambiente y aunque esta vez no era tan incomodo para Hermione no dejaba de inquietarla.

-Quiero disculparme contigo.

Por segunda vez Hermione posó sus ojos en Ron mirándolo con asombro, quiso decir algo pero en cuanto abrió la boca, el pelirrojo no permitió que hablara.

-Debo admitir que me he comportado como un verdadero idiota.

-Ron, no es necesario que…

-Por favor, no me interrumpas. Quiero que sepas… que estos meses en los que hemos estado… distanciados han sido… realmente difíciles para mí. Y no lo digo por los estudios – se apresuró a decir el pelirrojo, lo que hizo sonreír a Hermione.

-Aunque eso también cuenta – Esta vez sonrieron los dos – lo que quiero decir es que te he extrañado hasta los huesos Hermione. Eres mi mejor amiga, mi única amiga – añadió frunciendo el entrecejo – Y créeme si te dijo que si esto no hubiese pasado yo mismo hubiese encontrado otra forma de lastimarme para que tu volvieras a dirigirme la palabra.

-No hables así, no digas eso ni en broma.

Extrañamente para Ron, lo ojos de Hermione volvieron a estar aguados – No quiero que pienses así nunca más. No tienes idea de lo que nos hiciste pasar, tus padres estaban muy preocupado, tus hermanos estuvieron pendientes de ti, Harry y hasta Neville no se despejaron de la puerta de la enfermería en todo el día… Hagrid también ha venido.

-¿Y tu? ¿Tú también te preocupaste por mí? – pregunto Ron con timidez.

-Claro que sí. – Sollozó Hermione – Sentí que… creí que…

Ron la observaba esperanzado, pero era evidente que a la chica se le dificultaba expresar sus emociones. Por lo menos en aquel momento.

-…Creí por un momento que te perdería y eso… casi me destroza… el alma.

Ron se conmovió profundamente ante sus palabras, sabia lo difícil que había sido para ella pronunciarlas y lo difícil que aun se le hacia asimilarlas. Hermione no era una chica dura o apática, todo lo contrario, pero para nadie era sencillo expresar sus sentimientos y precisamente aquello era lo que les había llevado a semejante enredo.

El pelirrojo no pudo aguantar más y la envolvió con sus brazos y pese a todo lo que creía, ella no solo le respondió el abrazo, también se acunó en su pecho y dejó que sus lágrimas humedecieran el batín de la enfermería. La sentía tan frágil y dulce en ese momento y el se sentía poderoso y protector por abrazarla de aquella manera. Ojalá siempre fuese así, ojalá siempre pudiese abrazar a Hermione cuando quisiese y que ella le respondiera como lo estaba haciendo esa noche.

Continuaron así por varios minutos, tantos que no fue conciente del momento en que Hermione había dejado de llorar, ni el momento en que sus cuerpos se habían relajado hasta quedar laxos sobre la colcha que cubría la cama.

¡Dormirían juntos esa noche! ¡Dormirían abrazados! El pelirrojo no quería bajar su mirada para comprobar si dormía, por que corría el riesgo de despertarla y que ella se alejase de sus brazos. Estaban bien así, se sentía bien al estar así, uno al lado del otro, entrelazando sus cuerpos. Ya ni siquiera sentía el dolor em la cabeza o en la garganta, ya ni sabía que significaba la palabra dolor.

De repente Hermione se movió apartándose de él y sentándose a su lado nuevamente, el quiso hacer lo mismo pero ella lo impidió diciendo que debía guardar reposo y que era mejor que durmiera un poco más.

¡Dormir más! ¡Dormir más! ¡Merlín bendito! Cuando había abierto los ojos por primera vez ese día aun había luz, había estado inconciente gran parte del día y ahora ella lo enviaba a descansar. ¿Por qué había cambiado de repente de actitud? ¿Por qué de pronto se mostraba un poco hosca?

-¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto sin poder evitarlo.

Hermione lo observó mientras se bajaba de la cama – Nada

Ron sintió la mentira flotando en el ambiente. A Hermione nunca se le había dado bien mentir y no entendía porque quería intentarlo ahora.

-No lo niegues, algo sucede y prefiero que me lo digas o ¿Te gustaría pasar nuevamente por la situación que acabamos de salir?

-Nunca – se apresuró a responder ella – Lo que sucede es que no debo ser yo quien ocupe este lugar.

Ron frunció el entrecejo – ¿Como que no? – dijo intrigado – prefieres que sea Harry quien se acune a mi lado… déjame decirte que en cuanto a caricias y mimos prefiero los tuyos a los de él…. Eso seria un poco… extraño.

Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza – No me refería a Harry. Hablo de Lavender.

-¿Lavender?

-Es tu novia Ron y según parece aun no sabe lo que te ha ocurrido. Cuando se aparezca mañana por esa puerta, te aseguro que no le gustará nada verme aquí… y mucho menos…abrazados.

_Pero a mi me encantar__ía_. Pensó Ron.

-Tú lo has dicho. Es mi novia y ni siquiera se ha enterado que he estado enfermo. ¿Qué clase de novia hace eso?

-Una a la que nadie se ha tomado la molestia de informar sobre tu estado – refutó Hermione.

-¡Ahora la defiendes! – Exclamó Ron incrédulo – Prefiero que regreses a tu antigua actitud.

-Eso no volverá a pasar.

-¡Vamos, Hermione! Yo ni siquiera estoy enamorado de ella.

Lo dijo sin pensar, simplemente brotó de su garganta como brota un manantial. No se detuvo a analizar sus palabras y el efecto que podían causar y se alegró de no haberlo hecho por que en ese momento el brillo en los ojos de Hermione valía más que cualquier cosa en el mundo. ¡Que importaba Lavender! Si podía conseguir a la joya más hermosa.

-Entonces ¿Por qué te hiciste su novio?

Hermione se sonrojó con aquella pregunta pero igual como le había sucedido a Ron, ella no había pensado para formularla.

El pelirrojo desvió la mirada mientras se encogía de hombros con una expresión algo infantil.

-Yo también quería aprender a besar.

Lo dijo tan bajo que en un principio Hermione creyó no haberle escuchado.

-¡Que! – Exclamó la castaña –Pero Ron, para hacer eso no necesariamente tienes que tener una novia.

-¡Yo no le pedí que fuese mi novia, ella se autoproclamó!

-¿Y porque no la disuadiste?

-¡Ya te dije que quería aprender a besar! Harry había besado a Cho, Ginny había besado a… muchos y Tu…Tú habías besado al estúpido de Krum. Yo también quería tener a alguien a quien besar.

-Pero Ron, bastaba con pedirle a una amiga que te ayudara, alguien que te enseñara. No había necesidad que tuvieses una novia por la que no sientes nada.

-¡A sí! – Exclamó Ron con una naciente furia – Pues sucede que la única amiga que tengo eres tú. ¿Me habrías ayudado? ¿Me hubieras enseñado a besar como lo hizo Lavender? ¿Eh? ¿Eh?

Hermione se sintió ofendida - ¿Fue muy especial? ¿Lo hizo Lavender tan bien como se veía? Por que tu aunque dices no sentir nada por ella, bien que le correspondías cuando ella se te echaba encima.

Ron se encogió de hombros mientras decía – Soy de carne y hueso también siento.

Hermione bufó y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho signo claro de indignación – Pues déjame decirte que perdiste tu tiempo por que esas lecciones que te dio fueron nefastas.

-¡Que!

-Así es, ustedes no se besaban…se…se absorbían el uno al otro. Debes creerme cuando te digo que eso no es besar.

-¡Oh, claro! Quien más puede saber tanto del tema que la señorita Perfecta quien aprendió su técnica de nada menos y nada más que los famosísimos y populares jugadores Victor Krum y Cormac MgLaggen.

Hermione le dirigió una clara mirada de fusilamiento –Pues si, tuve buenos maestros, no puedo negarlo.

-Entonces ¿por que no te vas con ellos y sigues perfeccionando tu aprendizaje?

La joven se sintió dolida pero sabía que aquella conversación no les estaba ayudando en nada, todo lo contrario, parecía que volvían a sumergirse en aquel poso de mal entendidos y esta vez le correspondía a ella sacarlos nuevamente a flote.

-Pues porque ya no pueden enseñarme nada más. Y sabes algo, si me hubieses pedido esas lecciones yo te las habría dado con gusto.

Ron se quedó perplejo ante lo último que había escuchado. Y la castaña creyó que no era necesario decir tanto, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba y Ron ya lo había oído.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó atónito.

-Soy tu amiga, te he enseñado otras áreas porque no podría ayudarte en esto que es… tan importante.

El silencio se instauró nuevamente entre ellos permitiendo que cada uno revoloteara entre sus pensamiento. Por un lado, Ron se sentía como el chico más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra. Había estado buscando bronce en lo hondo del rió cuando a la orilla había oro del más puro.

Hermione por el contrario no sabia si abochornarse por lo que había dicho o simplemente ignorar la ultima conversación que habían mantenido. Sentía como el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza y solo rogaba por que Ron no llegase a escucharlo.

-Siento lo que dije sobre la señorita Perfecta y… todo lo demás.

-No te preocupes, yo también dije cosas que no debía. Parece que no podemos estar mucho tiempo sin discutir.

Ron asintió con una sonrisa naciendo en su rostro.

-Quiero que sepas que nunca besé a MgLaggen.

-¿En serio? – la sonrisa de Ron se había ensanchado aun más.

-¡Claro! – espetó Hermione como si la sola idea le diese repugnancia.

-¿Te quedarás esta noche conmigo?... Me refiero, a… aquí… en… Yo quiero decir...

Hermione rió mientras se despojaba de los zapatos, la capa, la chaqueta y la corbata para luego introducirse entre las sabanas de la enfermería. Ron apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Hermione mientras la acunaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y su pecho.

-Hermione…- la llamó Ron varios minutos después cuando ella ya mostraba los primeros signos de adormecimiento.

-Uhm…

-Ya que eres mi maestra… y según tu, me han enseñado tan mal…. ¿Quisieras enseñarme a besar de verdad?

Hermione guardó silencio por largo tiempo, tanto que Ron pensó que finalmente se había quedado dormida.

-No puedo besarte si aun estas de novio con Lavender, Ron - contestó con voz amortiguada

El pelirrojo sonrió y la apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo. Se sentía feliz pese a todo lo que le había pasado.

-Entonces tendré que buscar la manera de terminar mi relación con ella.

No sabia si Hermione lo había escuchado, no sabia si ya estaba dormida. Lo único de lo que era conciente era del cuerpo frágil y suave que envolvía con sus brazos, del aire tibio que escapaba de sus fosas nasales para chocar contra la piel de su cuello y de los suaves cabellos que se enredaban entre sus dedos. Pese a todo, al filtro de amor, el envenenamiento, la inconciencia, la falta de alimento y todo lo demás. Pese a todo eso. Ronald Weasley podía jurar que había pasado el mejor cumpleaños de su vida y estaba seguro que lo recordaría este día, el resto de su vida.

--

_**Nuevamente mil disculpas por la demora.**_

_**La cuestión es esta, básicamente el fic iba hasta este capitulo pero deseo escribir sobre la discusión que tuvo Lavender con Ron en el momento en que terminaron. ¿Les gustaría que continuara? O ¿Prefirieren que lo deje hasta aquí?**_

_**De ser así solo quedaría el epilogo. Opinen y dejen review.**_

_**Nos leeremos pronto…**_

_**LilythWH.**_


	4. Y así estan las cosas

_**Hola a todos y disculpen la demora..............**_

_**Encalada:**__ Hola y gracias. Definitivamente no puedo seguir hasta el septimo libro, es una responsabilidad enorme….. pero te aseguro que voy a seguir escribiendo pequeños fic sobre esta pareja. Aprovecho para preguntarte que te parece los fic sin magia, me gustaria hacer uno basado en el siglo XIX, por supuesto con Ron y Hermione. Tomaría prestadas sus personalidades y los demás personajes pero seria una historia nueva…. ¿Qué piensas?_

_**billiusandjane**__**:**__ Gracias por tu apoyo… y bueno lo del beso… por supuesto que se dará, pero tienes que saber que me rijo por los acontecimientos de los libros…. Espero tu comentario._

_**Gilraen Vardamir**__**:**__ Gracias por tu comentario. Bueno me decidí por otros dos capitulo y luego el epilogo. Espero que te guste._

_**Millie-Granger**__: disculpa la demora…. Espero que el capi te guste y muchas gracias por tu apoyo al anterior, de verdad que mi deseo era que todo fuera muy tierno._

_**Atenea92**__**:**__ Bueno, lo del beso si va a suceder pero quiero que sepas que me rijo por los acontecimientos del libro… asi que tienes que esperar un poquito…. Gracias por leer. Espero tu review._

_**laraherm**__**:**__ La pelea aun no ha llegado… pero con el siguiente si se da…. Espero que este te guste. Gracias por leer el fic y gracias por el apoyo que muestras a él._

_**hg-rw-4ever**__: Gracias por tu review. Espero que este capi te guste…. Saludes._

_**Merodeadora-Chii**__**:**__ Bueno de adelanto te digo que sigo los hechos del libro al pie… casi al pie de la letra. De todas formas el beso de profesora va a llegar y ya veremos si te gusta o no._

_**Agustina Griego**__**:**__ No sabes como me agradó tu comentario. Muchas gracias de verdad por tu apoyo, espero que este capi te guste tanto como el anterior._

_**Celedir**__: claro que voy a escribir lo que pides…. solo falta un capi mas y el epilogo….. Tenme un poco de paciencia… no cuento con mucho tiempo para escribir, es por eso que no me comprometo a seguir la historia hasta el séptimo libro._

_**Happy Girl**__: Hola y discúlpame de verdad pero no puedo escribir mas rápido… tengo un montón de trabajo y por eso no puedo subir los capi con la rapidez que me gustaría…. Espero que este capi te guste y gracias por tu review._

_**NanittaPotter**__: Hola y bueno me decidí por continuar con el fic. La verdad solo queda un capitulo más y el epilogo, espero que te guste el cap. Un saludo y gracias por tu apoyo_

_**Criisthy Granger:**__ Hola y nuevamente mil gracias por tu review. Discúlpame por demorar tanto la actualización pero creo que ya he dicho que tengo mucho trabajo y a veces pasan días sin que pueda escribir ni una j. En fin. Continué el fic aunque solo será por dos capi más. ¿Ya leíste los frustrados instintos de un buen brujo? ¿Qué tal te pareció? Espero que este capi te guste tanto como los anteriores. Nos leeremos en el siguiente. Muchos saludos y gracias._

_**Estheer:**__ Hola. Bueno tarde un poco pero hago lo mejor que puedo de verdad. El solo se alargo, a lo sumo, dos capi más. Espero que esta actualización sea de tu agrado igual que los anteriores. Mil gracias por tus comentarios._

_**susy snape**__**:**__ Hola. Diste en el blanco, solo quedan dos capi, (eso espero) y el posterior epilogo. Gracias por tu comentario. Por cierto, tengo otro fic sobre esta pareja se titula los frustrados instintos de un buen brujo, me agradaría que lo leyeras y dieras tu opinión al respecto. Un saludo enorme y gracias nuevamente._

_**Capuchina**__: Hola y gracias por tu sincera apreciación. La verdad antes de escribir el capi me tomé la molestia de analizar un poco los personajes del libro. Después del envenenamiento de Ron, es obvio para todos, que las cosas entre Hermione y él cambiaron. Por ejemplo, Ron se atreve a decirle cosas dulces (pocas) pero lo hace, no se si lo percibí mal pero entre ellos hay un acercamiento, algo un poco más íntimo, mas natural, así lo percibí. Entonces imaginé que quizás ellos habían hablado y arreglado las diferencias, por supuesto que no creo que haya ocurrido como yo lo escribí en el capi anterior pero creo que fue algo especial. Yo lo escribí de tal forma porque quería que fuese tierno, de verdad me moría por leer algo así en los libros, pero obviamente esto jamás pasaría bajo las narices de Harry. También Hermione cambio de actitud, no se, se volvió más osada o mas temeraria con respecto a Ron…..sin embargo era algo muy sutil. Tenemos que tener en cuenta que estos dos siempre estaban con Harry y no sabemos como se comportan entre ellos cuando él no esta. En fin. No dudes que sigo los hechos del libro y por supuesto que no los voy a hacer que se besen ahora. Se perfectamente que el beso se dio en el séptimo libro y el beso que yo voy a escribir será después de este. En cuanto a la valentía de que casi te digo, que no y que si…. No se si Ron y Hermione sabían que se querían el uno al otro para la época en la cual envenenaron a Ron, pero en varios episodios a los largo de los libros ellos han dejado entredicho que se gustan sin embargo siguen con sus vidas como si nada, eso pasa (o así lo creo) porque ellos están tan ocupados con los asuntos del libro que pasan por alto lo demás, sus vidas son complejas, con voldemort y todo eso que los asuntos de corazón son algo secundario a lo cual dan importancia cuando ya es algo evidente (Lavender por ejemplo). En cuanto a Ginny, esta chica es muy peculiar. Creo que Ginny no es de esas chicas que se desmoronan ante una tragedia, es más bien fuerte…. Si lees la parte donde muerden a Billy podrás percibir un poco mi punto de vista. Jamás quise decir que ella era insensible…. Solo quise decir que ella prefiere estar segura sobre lo de porque debe llorar. Ginny es especial, es recia y no esta hecha del mismo material que Hermione, esta chica llora con mayor facilidad… pero Ginny no. Eso es todo. Bueno, gracias por tu comentario nuevamente, no sabes lo contenta que me pone cuando recibo tus review. Espero tu opinión con respecto a este._

_**Kaori Anzai**__**:**__ Hola y gracias por tu grata apreciación. Eres muy amable de verdad. Bueno me decidí por continuar con la historia espero que este capi sea de agrado. Saludes enormes._

_**Nana Granger**__: Gracias por tu apoyo, me demoré pero aquí esta la actualización, espero que te guste. Un saludo enorme y espero tu review._

_**Windam wich**__**:**__ Hola, te había enviado un review reply pero al parecer no llegó. Bueno primero nunca he estado en coma, solo me imagine que debía ser algo parecido. Gracias por tu apreciación del fic de verdad me siento muy orgullosa cuando recibo este tipo de comentarios. En el reply que te envié te hice la pregunta de cómo seria un epilogo (nunca he escrito uno) Debe ser corto o largo o simplemente de la extensión que yo prefiera. Me gustaría que me ayudaras con esta duda. Gracias por leer y espero tu comentario._

_**The Otter's Tale**__: Cuando un "escritor de fic" lee un comentario como el tuyo, el pecho se le hincha de orgullo. Muchas pero muchas gracias por ese regalo. Bueno como verás me decidí a continuarlo por otros dos capitulo, espero que este te guste también. En cuanto a la sinceridad de Ron, creo que todo se debió al momento, es decir, las palabras de Hermione le dieron valentía para decir todo lo que dijo, y bueno si leemos en libro original, ellos tienen una especie de juego, Ron le dice que la adora y Hermione sonríe cada vez que él y Lavender discuten y ni que decir sus expresiones (aunque discretas) cuando terminan. Espero tu comentario, como siempre. Y un enorme saludo._

_**:**__ Hola, me demoré un poco pero me decidí a continuarlo. Espero que te guste. Voy a escribir la discusión y por supuesto la enseñanza de Hermione a Ron en cuanto a los besos, pero eso será en el siguiente capi. Esperaré tu comentario, Un saludo._

_**Carolina:**__ Me decidí a continuarlo, espero que te guste. Un saludo enorme y me gustaría conocer tu opinión con respecto al esta actualización. Gracias por leer._

_**Piby Weasley**__**:**__ Opino lo mismo que tu, entre ellos dos no solo hubo una reconciliación, lamentablemente solo alargué el fic dos capi más y un epilogo. No me puedo comprometer a escribir un fic muy largo, ya tengo uno, un dramione y no puedo tener dos al mismo tiempo. Espero que este capi te guste un saludo enorme y mis mas sinceras gracias por tu apoyo._

_**Mely Weasley**__**:**__ Gracias por tus comentarios, bueno me demoré un poco pero aquí esta la actualización. Espero que te guste. Un saludo._

_**Bellatrix Andromeda Black**__: Lo continué y espero que te siga gustando, solo queda un capi más y el epilogo. Un saludo y gracias._

_**priincezz**__**:**__ gracias por tu apoyo al fic. Bueno me decidí por continuarlo aunque sea solo dos capi más. Espero que te guste. Un saludo enorme y gracias nuevamente._

**--**

**Capitulo 4. Y así están las cosas**

**--**

-Uhm…

El primer carraspeo la hizo avanzar un peldaño hacia la conciencia, el segundo removió su inquieto cuerpo logrando que los largos brazos de Ron lo apretaran un poco más, pero el tercero que más parecía un atronador bramido definitivamente logró que reaccionara quedando sentada con los ojos abiertos como platos y con los bellos de la nuca en punta ante la siniestra mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la señora Pomfrey en ese momento.

Hermione tragó saliva ruidosamente y un sudor frió bajo por su espalda cuando Ron, aun totalmente inconciente, lanzó un manotazo que la hizo caer junto a él nuevamente para luego abrazarla con fuerza.

-¡Señorita Granger!

El estridente grito hizo que Ron cayera de la cama y que Hermione rodara por la misma hasta asegurarse que el golpe no hubiese sido fuerte.

-¿Qué significa esto? – preguntó la mujer echando chispas por los ojos.

Ron se había puesto en pie, mientras Hermione solo atinaba a cubrirse el cuerpo con la sabana blanca como si debajo de esta se encontrara completamente desnuda.

-No se que estará pensando Madame Pomfrey pero le juro que no es lo que usted cree.

Si la intención de Hermione era arreglar las cosas había fracasado estrepitosamente en el intento.

-Si mal no recuerdo, usted me aseguro que se retiraría de la enfermería mucho antes que yo despertara.

-No ha sido su culpa, yo….

-Silencio señor Weasley. Haga el favor de volver a la cama.

Ron trepó a ella con la agilidad de un felino, por lo contrario de Hermione a quien la verguenza la había dejado paralizada obligándola a permanecer sentada sobre la cama. Ron la observó curioso tratando de aguantar la risa que le producía la situación. Sin embargo, para Madame Pomfrey, la cosa no tenia nada de gracioso.

-¡Bájese, ahora mismo, señorita Granger! – bramó la enfermera.

Hermione dio un respingo disfrazado de salto y bajo rápidamente de la camilla para luego dedicarse a recuperar las prendas de vestir que había dejado sobre la silla la noche anterior.

-Y serán descontados veinte puntos a Gryffindor, por perturbar a un enfermo conociendo perfectamente mis indicaciones.

-A mi no me molestó ser perturbado – agregó Ron sonriente ganándose dos pares de miradas hurañas y molestas.

-¿Prefiere que se han retirados otros veinte, Señor Weasley?

El pelirrojo se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras la señora Pomfrey se retiraba con aire ofendido hacia su oficina. Cuando la intransigente mujer hubo cerrado la puerta, Ron desvió la mirada hacia Hermione observándola mientras esta terminaba de acomodarse la corbata.

Tuvo necesidad de aguantar el aliento, se veía realmente hermosa con el cabello revuelto y las mejillas sonrosadas. Podrían restarle cien puntos a Gryffindor, él no movería un dedo para impedirlo si con eso conseguía repetir la magnifica noche que había pasado. Sin embargo Hermione no era como él y sabia perfectamente cuanto odiaba que Gryffindor perdiera puntos por su causa.

-No te preocupes, recuperaras esos puntos hoy mismo.

Hermione lo observó mientras acomodaba sus zapatos.

-Puede ser, pero entonces no sumaran nada.

Ron hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia al asunto – La mayoría de los puntos que Gryffindor gana son gracias a ti, dudo mucho que alguien se enoje contigo por haber restado los puntos que tu misma consigues. Además que importancia tienen veinte puntitos.

A pesar de todo Hermione siguió con la mirada azorada.

-No son los puntos lo que preocupa, ¿verdad?

La castaña desvió la mirada para abrochar los botones de su túnica. Ron quedó sentado sobre el borde de la cama, los pies le colgaban por un costado y poco faltaba para que tocaran el piso. Una sonrisa triunfal surcaba su rostro desde el mismo momento en que se percató del profundo color rojo que se arremolinaba en las mejillas de Hermione. Definitivamente ese era el color que más le combinaba, algún día se lo haría saber.

-No,… no me digas que estas así por lo que dijo Madame Pomfrey – dijo Ron entre risas mal disimuladas.

Hermione le lanzó una mirada de advertencia – No es gracioso, Ron.

La carcajada del pelirrojo resonó en toda la instancia. Hermione se apresuró a taparle la boca con sus manos.

-¡Cállate! Nos restará más puntos si sale y ve que aun me encuentro aquí.

Ron le apartó las manos y la joven pudo ver la radiante sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

-Pero Hermione, estoy seguro que ella no piensa nada malo de ti, es evidente que no paso….. nada anoche - El rostro de Ron había adquirido repentinamente un ligero color carmesí – solo fuiste una amiga preocupada que veló el sueño de su amigo enfermo. Madame no puede tener la mente tan retorcida ¿O si? ¡Vamos! Ni siquiera tenías la camisa desabrochada.

Hermione mostró su azoramiento -De todos modos ella tiene razón, no debí haberme quedado.

-No me digas que te arrepientes de haber venido.

-¡No! – Se apresuró a responder la castaña - Es solo que el haberme quedado anoche va contra las reglas.

-Pues debes saltarte las reglas más a menudo Hermione Granger.

¡Ahí estaba! Otra vez ese hermoso color rojo, el espíritu de macho dominante que residía en el cuerpo de Ron bailaba conga cada vez que se atribuía como autor de esas reacciones sobre Hermione.

-No digas tonterías, Ron. Debo irme antes que salga nuevamente y me vea aquí.

Hermione trató de marcharse pero Ron aun retenía sus manos. Observó el punto donde sus manos se unían y luego lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-¿Volverás a visitarme? Presiento que madame Pomfrey no me va a dejar salir por un buen tiempo y ahora que sospecha que hemos sucumbido a las tentaciones lo creo aun más.

Hermione rió y le golpeó cariñosamente el hombro.

-Vendré después de la clase se aritmancia ¿De acuerdo? Ahora debo irme, en serio que no quiero más problemas con Madame.

Ron asintió mientras le soltaba la mano que aun mantenía presa. La castaña le sonrió por ultima vez antes de cerrar tras de sí la puerta de la enfermería.

Se sentía bien. No, se sentía feliz, muy feliz. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa, simplemente perfecta. Pero Hermione no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para dedicar sus pensamientos a ello porque a escasos dos metros de la puerta de la enfermería, se encontró frente a frente con Lavender Brown.

-¡Ah! – Exclamó la joven dedicando a Hermione una mirada desdeñosa – Que bueno que te encuentro.

La castaña la observó con incredulidad -¿Ah, si? Y ¿Cómo porque te interesaba verme?

-Anoche Parvatil me dijo que Neville le dijo que ha Ron lo habían envenenado. Me asusté muchísimo, pero no pude hallar a nadie que pudiese confirmar o refutar la noticia, era muy tarde y ni tú ni Harry estaban allí.

-Pues no te mintieron – dijo Hermione comenzando a caminar – Si entras en la enfermería te darás cuenta que el aun esta dentro.

Un fuerte gemido resonó en el largo pasillo y luego el ruido que las puertas hacen el abrirse. El molesto pinchazo que se instauró en la boca del estomago de Hermione, la hizo sentirse confundida. Se había arreglado con Ron, la conversación que habían mantenido y la noche anterior habían sido maravillosas, pero no podía ignorar que aun su compañera de cuarto ostentaba el titulo de "novia de Ronald Weasley" y eso no le agradaba para nada.

--

-¿Por qué volviste tan rápido? ¿Pudiste ver a Ron? Hace poco me encontré con Neville en el Gran Comedor. Me dijo que aun estaba en la enfermería pero que ya estaba bien. ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo?

Lavender suspiró mientras se dejaba caer sobre la colcha granate que cubría su cama.

-Lo vi, pero no pude hablarle.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Parvatil sentándose a su lado ¿No le permiten visitas?

-No es eso. Cuando llegué estaba profundamente dormido. Pregunté a Madame Pomfrey sobre su estado y me dijo que a pesar de estar bien tendría que pasar algún tiempo en la enfermería.

-¡Ah, entonces esta bien! Que bueno – agregó Parvatil dando suaves golpes sobre el hombro de su amiga - Esas son buenas noticias ¿Por qué tienes ese cara?

Lavender observó a su amiga y confidente de todos sus años en Hogwarts. ¿Quién más podría ayudarla? ¿En quien más podría confiar algo tan penoso?

-Parvatil, ¿sabes donde durmió Hermione anoche?

La joven morena pestañeo varias veces confusa – En su cama, supongo.

Lavender negó suavemente con la cabeza – Me levanté temprano para averiguar lo de Ron y… la cama de ella estaba hecha.

Parvatil rió para quitarle suspenso al asunto – Hermione siempre se levanta temprano. Mucho más que cualquiera en la torre.

-No, Parvatil. La cama estaba igual que la noche anterior. Es decir, era evidente que no había dormido ahí.

-¿Qué sugieres? – pregunto la joven frunciendo el entrecejo.

-La verdad, en ese momento no me importó. Pero me la encontré saliendo de la enfermería. Creó que se quedó allí toda la noche.

-Es lógico Lav. Ha sido amiga de Ron todos estos años. ¿Cómo reaccionarias si de pronto te dijeran que uno de tus mejores amigos ha sido envenenado? Yo, por lo menos no me despegaría del pie de su cama.

Lavender se puso en pie furiosa – Hermione ha estado enojada con Ron desde el día en que me pidió que fuese su novia. ¿Cómo es que ahora esta tan interesada en lo que pueda pasarle?

-Vamos Lavender – dijo Parvatil en tono conciliador – Debes entender que ella pudo sentirse realmente mal. Haber estado disgustada con Ron todo este tiempo y de pronto a él le ocurre este suceso tan desagradable… Cualquier disgusto pasa a segundo plano. ¿No crees?

-¡No! – Espetó Lavender con furia – No era un simple disgusto, ella estaba celosa. Tu lo sabes, yo lo se. Todos los saben. Hermione Granger esta interesada en Ron desde hace mucho tiempo.

Parvatil suspiró. Sabia que algo así iba a pasar tarde o temprano. No entendía porque su amiga hacia tanto revuelo en ese tema. Cuando llegó con la noticia que se había hecho novia de Ronald Weasley, ella misma le había advertido de la evidente atracción que sentía el pelirrojo por Hermione y viceversa. Ahora quería indignarse por la relación que esos dos mantenían cuando de antemano sabia que quien se estaba inmiscuyendo era precisamente ella. ¿Tendría derecho a quejarse? Parvatil no estaba segura.

-Además, cuando entré a la enfermería no había nadie más allí que Ron y la señora Pomfrey. No estaba Harry, ni siquiera Ginny ¿Por qué tenia ella que quedarse? ¿Eh? ¿Puedes decírmelo?

-Eh…. No se, quizás…… ¿Remordimiento?

-¡No! – Chilló Lavender - Hermione vio la oportunidad perfecta para vanagloriarse ente los ojos de Ron. Quizás esperaba que en algún momento de la noche él despertara y la encontrara en el lugar que debería estar ocupando yo si alguien hubiese tenido la decencia de venir a avisarme antes lo que había pasado. ¿Sabes a que hora tuvo lugar el incidente? Justo a la hora del desayuno. Y ¿Sabes a que hora me enteré? Rayando las nueve de la noche, cuando ya no podía salir de la sala común.

-Lavender, específicamente ¿Cuáles son tus acusaciones contra Hermione?

-Esta tratando de quitarme a Ronald.

Parvatil la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Tu crees?

-Estoy segura, pero créeme que no se lo voy a permitir. No le dejaré el camino libre.

En ese momento la puerta del baño se abrió y apareció la joven castaña envuelta en una amplia toalla carmesí, escurriendo agua de la cabeza a los pies. Lavender y Parvatil guardaron silencio, aunque la primera hubiese deseado, si pudiese, fulminarla con la mirada.

-Buenos días – dijo la castaña sin mirar a nadie en particular.

-Buenos días, Hermione – contestó Parvatil – No te preocupes no tienes porque cambiarte en el baño. Lavender y yo ya no íbamos.

La joven morena empujó a su amiga fuera de la habitación. Lavender echaba chispas por cada poro de la piel y su rostro mostraba claramente los signos de la irritación y la molestia.

-¿Crees que nos haya escuchado?- preguntó Parvatil cuando ya terminaban de bajar por las escaleras que conducen a la sala común.

-Eso espero. Que se entere de una vez esa…. Conmigo la batalla no va a se fácil.

-Lavender, creo que estas exagerando un poco. No creo que Hermione sea ese tipo de… chica.

-Eso no esta en discusión – dijo Lavender observando la entrada al dormitorio de los chicos - ¡Oh! Mira, allí está Harry. Voy ha hablar con él. Alguien debe explicarme porque no me habían avisado sobre el estado de Ron… Si no fuese por Neville… Nos vemos en clase ¿Quieres?

--

Hermione observaba el implacable azul que el cielo exhibía aquella mañana a través de la ventana de su habitación. Se había sentado al borde de su cama mientras jugaba con el encaje de su ropa interior. Las palabras de Lavender todavía resonaban en su cabeza. No sabia si sentirse ofendida o alegre. Aquella situación la hacia batallar entre sentimientos contradictorios. Por un lado, sabía que Lavender era la novia oficial de Ron y que solo él podía acabar esa relación. Por el otro un malsano regocijo se removía en su interior al saberse autora de las irritaciones de aquella que tantas veces se había regocijado de su situación.

¿Porque lo hacia? Lavender solía hablar horas y horas con Parvatil sobre lo hermosa y perfecta que era su relación con Ron, de lo bien que este la trataba, lo atento que era y de los espectaculares besos que solía darle. Ahora sabia que lo hacia a propósito Ella conocía o al menos intuya la atracción que sentía por Ron y aun así no reprimía su viperina lengua para tratar del tema frente a ella. Bien, pues que se aguantase, no era su deseo inmiscuirse, pero tampoco dejaría de vivir plenamente su renacida amistad con el pelirrojo solo por darle gusto a ella. No le importaba si con ello le causaba una ulcera a esa… bruja. O si de un momento a otro estallaba de furia.

Unos golpes en la puerta la obligaron a salir del aturdimiento.

-¿Hermione? Soy yo, Ginny ¿Puedo pasar?

-¡Un momento! – se apresuró a responder la castaña mientras se vestía.

Ginny sonrió a manera de saludo cuando Hermione abrió la puerta – siento molestarte – dijo bajo el alfeizar.

-No es nada, pasa – respondió la castaña haciéndose aun lado para dejarla entrar

-He tenido una de las peores noches de mi vida – Anunció la pelirroja al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la cama de Hermione.

-No te preocupes… tu hermano estará bien – dijo Hermione sentándose al lado opuesto de la misma,

-Lo se, vengo de la enfermería. Ha despertado y esta mejor de lo que esperaba.

-¿Hablaste con el?

-Si – contestó Ginny con simpleza.

-Y… ¿Estaba despierto?

-¡Por supuestos! ¿Cómo crees si no que pude hablarle?

-Ya decía yo… - murmuró Hermione más para sí misma.

Ginny frunció el cejo -¿De que hablas?

-Nada – Hermione sonrió – Supongo que ya debes estar más tranquila.

-Supones mal… Lo de Ron solo era una de las cosas que me inquieta…. También esta Harry.

-¿Sucedió algo que yo no sepa aun?

Ginny negó en silencio – Me preocupa lo que esta pasando. De hecho a todos en el castillo nos preocupa, pero…. No pude quitarme de la cabeza lo que hablamos ayer en la enfermería. La posibilidad que alguien deseara envenenar a Harry… o a Dumbleodore… La verdad no quiero imaginarme ninguna de las dos.

Hermione la observó inquieta –Se a lo que te refieres… pero creo que no logramos nada con preocuparnos.

-¿Tu crees?

-Estoy segura. No podemos hacer nada más que cuidarnos unos a otros. No sabemos ¿Quién? O ¿Por qué? Se están produciendo estos ataques…supongo, que en este caso, lo mejor es estar preparados…. Para cualquier cosa.

-Quizás tengas razón – dijo Ginny con la mirada turbia.

-¿Cómo están tus padres con respecto a lo de Ron? – preguntó Hermione tratando de llevar la conversación a otros derroteros.

-Preocupados. La única razón por la que no nos han sacado del colegio es por que confían plenamente en Dumbleodore y ellos creen que no existe, en el mundo mágico, un lugar más seguro que Hogwarts. No me preguntes que hablaron con Dumbleodore anoche por que no lo se, no quisieron decírnoslo. Mamá mantiene la postura que somos demasiado jóvenes para involucrarnos en esto…. En cuanto a los demás: esta madrugada llegaron cartas de Bill y Charlie, estaban muy preocupados y los gemelos aun no se han marchado de Hogsmeade. A mamá le hubiese gustado que Ron despertara mientras estaba en el castillo… supongo que al final no ha tenido más remedio que calmarse.

Hermione asintió, entendía perfectamente como se sentía la señora Weasley… bueno la entendía a medias, después de todo no se puede comparar el cariño de una madre al de…. Una amiga.

-Oye Hermione – dijo Ginny con cautela – No quiero entrometerme pero voy a hacerte una pregunta.

La pelirroja esperó el asentimiento de Hermione para continuar.

-¿Hablarás con Ron?

Hermione la observó confundida -¿Sobre que?

Ginny suspiró – Mira, se que esto no me concierne pero… Creo que a mi hermano le gustaría mucho que fueses a visitarlo.

El azoramiento de Hermione fue evidente.

-¿No crees que este es un buen momento para hacer las pases? Me es difícil creer que aun sigas enojada por lo de Lavender. Anoche te veías… realmente mal.

Hermione suspiró hondamente – No te preocupes Ginny. Haré las pases con tu hermano. Eso es algo que de todas formas pensaba hacer… algún día.

Prefirió omitir parte de la verdad, deseaba guardar para si lo sucedido la noche anterior, fue un momento especial en su renovada amistad con el pelirrojo y prefería que se quedara entre los dos.

-Pero no estoy muy segura que Lavender le agrade la idea.

Ginny bufó -¿Y desde cuando te importa lo que piense Lavender?

-¡Ginny! – Exclamó Hermione con fingida indignación -¡Es tu cuñada! ¿Te importaría mostrar un poco más de respeto?

La joven pelirroja la fulminó con la mirada – Definitivamente no tengo mucha suerte con eso de las cuñadas, primero Fleur y ahora….De todas maneras ya sabes lo que pienso acerca de esa "relación"

Hermione rió

-En serio Hermione. No te detengas bajo una excusa tan débil como lo es la relación que mantiene mi hermano con esa chica. Ustedes han sido muy cabezotas estos últimos meses. Ambos se han dejado llevar por los celos.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo. Le hubiese gustado decirle a Ginny que nada hubiese pasado si ella no hubiera abierto la boca. Pero en lugar de eso pensó en la última palabra pronunciada por la pelirroja. "celos"… ¿Realmente sentía celos?... No estaba segura. Hermione creía que su forma de actuar provenía del dolor que le causaba el comportamiento del pelirrojo ¿Por qué? Simple. Lo quería, le gustaba y había querido pensar que también era especial para él… pero al parecer no lo era. Al menos no como a ella le hubiese gustado.

-Hay que querer para sentir celos, Ginny.

La pelirroja la observó extrañada -¿acaso no quieres a mi hermano? Creía que…

Hermione bufó exasperada – Ya hemos hablado de eso antes.

-¡Entonces!

-Es tu hermano quien… no siente nada por mí.

Esta vez fue el turno de Ginny para exasperarse -¡Estas loca! ¿Y dicen que eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts? ¡Por Merlín! Si es más claro que un _Lumos._ Mi hermano, te quiere… ¡De verdad! No se porque lo dudas después de todo lo que ha pasado.

-¡Lavender es…!

-¡Olvídate de Lavender! – Chilló Ginny perdiendo la paciencia – Ron la uso para darte celos porque estaba enojado por lo de Krum. Si, suena feo y todo lo que quieras pero es la verdad.

Hermione sabia que Ginny estaba equivocada, el mismo Ron le había hablado sobre sus razones para estar con Lavender durante la conversación que mantuvieron. "Yo también quería tener a alguien a quien besar" ¿Por qué iba a mentirle? Estaban hablando con sinceridad de modo que no tenia motivo para hacerlo.

-¡Merlín! Ustedes son tan absurdos – Ginny había seguido con su discurso que ahora parecía más un monologo. Hermione no se había dado cuenta del momento que ella había empezado a dar vueltas por la habitación.

-Tienen la oportunidad de estar juntos ¡Y se niegan! Como quisiera yo que esto me pasara con Harry.

La castaña sonrió, dejaría que su amiga se desahogara un poco más y luego bajarían a desayunar. Después de todo no quedaban mucho para el comienzo de las clases.

--

Estar "recluido" en la enfermería era lo más aburrido que podía existir en Hogwarts. Incluso más aburrido que las clases de Binns….y eso, ya era decir demasiado. Las horas pasaban como tortugas en una carrera y lo único con lo que podía entretenerse era con la nueva edición de las historietas del _muggle loco_ que los gemelos le habían enviado por lechuza.

No podía quejarse, sus amigos y familiares habían hecho lo posible para hacerle más llevadera su instancia en la enfermería. Seamus, Dean y Neville le habían llevado una asombrosa cantidad de dulces, ranas de chocolate y pasteles de calabaza. Sus padres le habían enviado dos cajas de Grageas de todos los sabores y Bill y Charlie le habían escritos tres veces cada uno. Ginny venia a verle todos los días y a pesar que Percy no se había manifestado (como siempre) sabia por boca de su hermana que había enviado una lechuza a su madre para enterarse que había sucedido exactamente.

Harry también lo visitaba a menudo y aunque parecía animado, Ron sabía que algo le rondaba la cabeza, y ese algo tenía nombre propio y cabello platinado, Draco Malfoy. Ron no estaba muy seguro de todas las sospechas referentes a Malfoy (pero jamás lo admitiría frente a Harry), o para ser preciso no deseaba estarlo. Hablar de mortifagos era algo sumamente delicado, no era un juego de niños, no era un tema para tomar a la ligera. Ron sabia que primero se amputaría una mano antes de dar una opinión favorable acerca de Malfoy, pero pensar que ese chico era un mortifago…. Un mortifago en Hogwarts…El solo especularlo le producía escalofrío.

Suspiró cansinamente. Se sentía aburrido, si. Pero también había en su interior una mezcla de euforia y molestia. Harry se acaba de ir rumbo al partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff y hasta Merlín sabia en su tumba que no existía otra cosa en el mundo que añorara más que asistir a ese partido como guardián y así cerrarle de una buena vez la boca al estúpido Troll, cabeza hueca de McLaggen.

Suspiró nuevamente. Mentía. Había algo que igualaba su deseo de machacar a McLaggen y era el de terminar su relación con Lavender. Si, eso también le gustaría mucho. Harry lo había retado al respecto. Llevaba alrededor de una semana en la enfermería y no había cruzado palabra alguna con…. "Su novia"

¡Merlín bendito! Aquello se estaba convirtiendo fácilmente en su mayor dolor de cabeza. No sabía…. No entendía como exactamente se debía terminar una relación…. ¿Cómo decirle a una chica que ya no te interesa?..... ¡Cielos!

Había tomado la decisión en el mismo momento en que se había reconciliado con Hermione. No quería pensar mucho en ello… pero ¡Rayos! Ya no podía negar que su mejor amiga le gustaba…. No era posible hacerlo, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

Ron debía admitir que su relación con Lavender era producto de la rabia que sintió al enterarse de lo de Hermione con Krum. Se había sentido dolido, rechazado y poca cosa o por lo menos tan poca cosa que no había logrado atraer la atención de aquella chica que conocía desde un montón de tiempo atrás y que con tan solo unos cuantos días, un baile y unas cuantas palabras había besado al estúpido de Krum.

Entonces apareció Lavender, una chica con la que había hablado poco pero que por alguna extraña razón había llamado su atención. Después…. Después no pensó en nada más allá de satisfacer su ego de hombre y disfrutar al máximo de todas las nuevas sensaciones que Lavender le hacia sentir.

La había utilizado, si. No podía mentirse al respecto y no podía ni debía seguir mintiéndole a ella. La había utilizado para tapar el hueco que Hermione había dejado, una extraña manera de hacerlo a decir verdad, pero ¿Quién entiende razones cuando esta furioso?

Pero ahora Hermione había regresado, le había perdonado su infantil comportamiento y era nuevamente su amiga. Ya no había espacio para Lavender y aunque lo hubiera, no querría retenerla, y esa era toda la verdad.

No puedo evitar que una suave sonrisa se perfilara en su rostro al evocar todas y cada una de las veces que Hermione había ido a visitarlo.

Extrañamente su relación había cambiado desde el día en que había solucionado las cosas o por lo menos habían cambiado para él. Sentía un hormigueo en las manos cada vez que la veía entrar en la enfermería, quería tocarla. Y luego los brazos también le hormigueaban, entonces sentía una imperiosa necesidad de abrazarla…. Pero no se atrevía a tanto.

Ella, como siempre, parecía estar en su punto. Hablaban sobre las clases, sobre Snape y Dumbleodore, sobre Harry y su obsesión por Malfoy y de lo mucho que todo eso le molestaba _"Harry siempre ha sido excesivamente terco"_ solía decir….y Ron se sentía bien, estaba contento por el regreso de aquellas amenas e inteligentes conversaciones que intercambiaban y era agradable sentir que podía estar con ella sin discutir y sin insultarse mutuamente. Era bueno saber que todas las estupideces que se habían dicho ya eran cosas del ayer.

Pero entonces, el hormigueo de su cuerpo se acrecentaba así como las ganas de tocarle...... un mechón de cabello que acomodaba detrás de la oreja, una mota de polvo inexistente que sacudía de su ropa…. Siempre había una excusa para rozarle, tan siquiera ligeramente la piel… y se sentía tan bien. Y ella siempre reaccionaba igual. Lo observaba directamente con sus ojos ligeramente agrandados pero no sorprendidos, luego bajaba la mirada y se sonrojaba, levemente, pero lo hacia. Adoraba eso ¿Ya lo había dicho? Ese tenue, pero revelador tono que la hacia ver más bonita.

A veces Ron sentía algo de miedo ante sus pensamientos o sentimientos hacia Hermione eran algo… intensos. Esa chica le había hecho sentir desde una profunda rabia hasta una gran alegría….Ron creía que de seguir así probablemente terminaría enamorado de su mejor amiga. Si es que ya no lo estaba y ante eso no sabía como debería reaccionar.

_-Allá va Smith, de Hufflepuff, con la quaffle._

Ron frunció el entrecejo. Desde lejos le llegó clara y concisa la voz del comentarista del partido de quidditch que acababa de empezar y ¡Por Merlín! Aquella voz se parecía mucho a la de Luna Loveggod

_-…Se la ha arrebatado Ginny. Esta chica me cae bien, es muy simpática._

Si, definitivamente era Luna.

_-…. Pero ahora ese gordo de Hufflepuff le ha quitado la quaffle a Ginny; no recuerdo su nombre, se llama Bilbble o algo así. No, Burggins._

Ron soltó una fuerte carcajada. Al parecer Luna lograría lo impensable, que disfrutara de un partido de quidditch sin poder verlo. ¡Genial!

_-Y ahora Harry Potter se ha puesto a discutir con su guardián. No creo que eso lo ayude a encontrar la snitch, pero quizás sea una hábil estratagema._

Ron no pudo evitar el enorme sentimiento de regocijo que lo estaba embargando en ese momento. No debería sentirlo después de todo era Gryffindor, su propia casa, pero… entre más mal lo hiciera McLaggen el se sentiría mejor.

Desde el campo de quidditch llegaron vítores de gol y por Luna supo que Ginny y Demelza habían marcado un gol cada una. Minutos después se oyeron más vítores pero él no supo que casa se había llevado los puntos porque Luna no había mencionado nada el respecto.

-_Es posible que Zacharias Smith halla contraigo la terrible peste del perdedor. Tiene todos los síntomas ¿No les parece? Mirada hueca, atontamiento y actitud incompetente._

Ron se carcajeó nuevamente, definitivamente Luna estaba haciendo un excelente papel como comentarista.

_-Setenta a cuarenta a favor de Hufflepuff_

Ron paró reír ante el último comentario lanzado por la……. ¿Profesora McGonagall? Pero no evitó hacerlo nuevamente ante el nuevo comentario de Luna.

_-¡Oh miren! El guardián de Gryffindor le ha tomado el bate aun golpeador._

Imaginó la escena e inmediatamente la expresión energúmena de su amigo Harry apareció en su mente.

_-A Harry Potter le ha golpeado una Blugger. ¡Le ha golpeado fuerte! ¡Oh! Lo ha dejado inconciente y…. ¡Caracoles saltarines! Se ha dado duro contra el suelo._

No hubo tiempo para preocuparse ni para desear salir despedido hacia el campo de quidditch porque pocos segundos después medio equipo de quidditch, la profesora McGonagall y Hermione aparecían en la enfermería trayendo consigo el inconciente cuerpo de Harry.

--

-Fractura de cráneo –anunció la señora Pomfrey al salir de atrás del biombo que cubría la cama donde habían acostado a Harry.

-¡Maldito McLaggen! – Exclamó Ginny.

-Cuide su vocabulario señorita Weasley – repuso la profesora McGonagall con aquel tono que helaba la piel.

-La verdad es que preferiría estar en el pellejo de Harry que en el de McLaggen.

Todos en la sala observaron a Hermione con incredulidad.

Ella encogió un hombro – No creo que en Gryffindor estén muy contentos con el resultado del partido.

Los jugadores que aun permanecían en la sala enturbiaron su mirada.

-Hablando de McLaggen, creo que seria apropiado ir a hacerle una visita – argumentó Delmenza.

Sorprendentemente la profesora McGonagall se hizo la desentendida, se despidió elegantemente de los estudiantes presentes y salió rápidamente de la enfermería. Definitivamente nadie podría negar que esa mujer era una aficionada al equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Le siguieron los jugadores del equipo y solo quedaron Ginny y Hermione haciendo compañía a Ron y Harry.

-Iré a ver a Harry – anunció Ginny y luego desapareció detrás del biombo que cubría su cama.

-Imagino que estarás contento ¿Verdad?

Ron observó a Hermione confuso.

-Por la pésima actuación de McLaggen.

No quiso sonreír de la forma en que lo hizo, pero no lo pudo evitar. Hermione suspiró e intento no poner los ojos en blanco.

-Esa es una actitud muy…

-Se que no esta bien – interrumpió Ron de manera brusca – Pero tampoco lo es que McLaggen haya intentado quitarme el puesto de guardián sin que yo pudiese pelear por el.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo – No puedes pelear contra él. Es más grande que un Troll.

Ron sonrió con alegría. No era exactamente lo que quería decir pero sospechaba que Hermione lo sabía.

-Además – continuo la castaña – No debes temer al respecto, te aseguro que toda la casa de Gryffindor sabe que tú eres mucho mejor que él.

Si Hermione hubiese visto en ese momento los ojos de Ron en lugar de observar la figura de Ginny que se perfilaba tras el biombo, sabría lo reparador que había sido ese comentario para el ego de su amigo.

Ron también observó el biombo y después de varios segundos dijo:

-Creo que a Harry le dará un ataque cuando sepa que hemos perdido.

Hermione negó en silencio.

-Ya sabe que hemos perdido. Le dará un ataque cuando sepa por cuanto hemos perdido.

Ron miró nuevamente el biombo - ¿Qué crees que esta haciendo Ginny?.... Harry esta inconciente.

-Probablemente lo mismo que hacíamos cuando tu estabas inconciente.

El pelirrojo la observó intrigado.

-¿Qué hacían? – preguntó.

-Pues… esperar – respondió Hermione con el cejo fruncido.

-¿Qué cosa?

-A que… despertaras.

-¿En serio?.... pero Harry no esta tan grave ¿verdad?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos hasta formar dos finas ranuras -¿Me estas tomando el pelo?

Ron sacudió la cabeza para negar y Hermione decidió que era mejor dejarlo pasar. No valía la pena discutir por una tontería.

-¿Quieres sentarte? – preguntó el pelirrojo que ya le había hecho espacio en la camilla.

Hermione sonrió – A la señora Pomfrey no le gustaría

-¡Bah! No se va a enterar – agregó el pelirrojo con un gesto de la mano.

Hermione simuló pensarlo y finalmente trepó en la camilla y se acomodó junto a Ron.

-Esto se esta convirtiendo en una costumbre – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Bueno, no estamos haciendo nada malo ¿verdad?

-No. Yo no ¿Y tu?

Ron abrió la boca para responder pero la cerró inmediatamente ¿Era algo malo querer a una chica cuando otra es tu novia?

-¿Estas bien Ron? – preguntó Hermione poniendo una mano sobre su hombro. Ron la observó sin responder - De pronto tenias una extraña expresión.

"_si estaba mal_" se dijo Ron " _pero no puedo evitarlo aunque lo deseara con todas mis fuerzas"_

-Estoy bien – susurró.

-¡Hola Ro-Ro!

Los dos chicos giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo para encontrarse con Lavender casi pegada a la camilla del pelirrojo. No supieron en que momento había entrado ni cuanto tiempo llevaba allí.

-¡Lavender! – exclamó Ron.

-Que bueno que por fin te encuentro despierto – masculló la joven.

-¡Hermione! – saludo Lavender con una voz que trataba de disfrazar su irritación – Que bueno verte por aquí.

-Eh… si, vine con Harry….ya sabes la caída y todo lo demás.

Lavender sonrió pero sus ojos parecía látigos con uñas filosas.

-¿Y porque no estas con él? – preguntó

-Disculpa.

-¿Por qué no estas con él? – repitió Lavender al tiempo que cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

Hermione no tenía la intención de dar explicaciones pero en nombre de la paz y en de la señora Pomfrey a quien no le gustaría ni un poco que Lavender se pusiera histérica en su enfermería, dijo simplemente:

-Esta inconciente.

-¡Ah! entiendo. Entonces aprovechas para visitar a Ron.

-Eh… - Hermione parpadeo varias veces. Se giró para observar a Ron y frunció el cejo – Eh… si, creo que si.

-No crees que estas molestándolo ¿Qué haces sentada en la camilla?

-No me molesta – se apresuró a contestar Ron.

Lavender le lanzó una mirada acerada.

-Ya lo oíste no le molesta – agregó Hermione.

Ahora la mirada acerada iba dirigida a Hermione y después de unos segundos Lavender cambio su expresión y sonrió claramente con amargura - ¿Podría hablar contigo a solas Ro-Ro?

Hermione se bajo de un salto – No hay problema, yo ya me iba.

-Me voy contigo – dijo Ginny saliendo detrás del biombo.

-¡Ah, cuñadita! No sabía que estabas aquí.

Ginny hizo una mueca desdeñosa – Nos vemos después Ron – dijo antes de salir junto a Hermione.

Caminaron en silencio unos cuantos minutos. Hermione sentía como Ginny le dirigía miradas escrutadotas. Era notable que quería decir algo

-¿Qué fue todo eso?

Hasta que por fin lo dijo.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Sabes a que me refiero.

-¿En serio?

-¡Hermione!

La castaña rió mientras continuaban su camino hacia la sala común – Pensé que estabas con Harry.

-Oh y lo estaba, pero resulta que el parecía un poquito silencioso y no pude evitar escuchar lo que hablaban.

-Chismosa – espetó Hermione risueña.

-Hasta la muerte – admitió Ginny – Lo hiciste para provocar a Lavender ¿Verdad?

-Yo no hice nada – dijo Hermione fingiendo indignación.

-Exactamente, tu pasiva e inofensiva actitud casi le revienta las venas por la furia que le provocaste.

Las dos soltaron sendas carcajadas.

-No lo hice a propósito – confesó Hermione aun con risas sueltas.

-Puede que no, pero Lavender pensará lo contrario.

-Me importa muy poco lo que piense Lavender te lo aseguro.

Ginny suspiró –No me gustaría estar en los zapatos de mi hermano en este momento. Estoy segura que Lavender no va a ser dulce y tierna. La ha estado evitando durante toda la ¿lo sabias?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que terminen?

Hermione se encogió de hombros de manera perezosa y Ginny le dio un suave empujón por el brazo.

-No finjas que no te importa – le dijo

-Si Ron quiere terminar con Lavender es cosa de él.

-Y a ti te encantaría que eso sucediera ¿Verdad? Tú podrías ayudar a que eso ocurra.

-No - dijo Hermione con rotundidad - Si Ron quiere terminar con Lavender tendrá que hacer el mismo. No es mi problema.

-Entonces es probable que serán novios por mucho tiempo más, conozco a mi hermano y es un cobarde… o por lo meno lo es cuando el asunto implica sentimientos. No creo que sea capaz de terminarle.

-No es mi problema – repitió Hermione al tiempo que llegaban al cuadro de la señora gorda.

Ginny dio la contraseña y entraron a la sala común. A Hermione le hubiese encantado subir a su habitación a pesar o quizás no pesar e internarse en una atrayente lectura, pero no pudo hacer ni lo uno ni lo otro porque reunidos en la sala común se encontraba casi toda la casa de Gryffindor enfundados en una fiera disputa con Cormac McLaggen, disputa en la cual Ginny no tardo en participar.

Por primera vez en aquel año Hermione obvio sus deberes de prefecta y se hizo a un lado observando los graciosos acontecimiento que se desarrollaban aquella tarde. No pensaba intervenir, después de todo McLaggen se lo había buscado.

--

-Duermes mucho Ro-Ro. He venido a visitarte cientos de veces y nunca estas despierto – dijo Lavender con una voz sospechosamente apacible segundos después que Hermione y Ginny se hubieran retirado.

Ron tragó saliva mientras observaba muy atentamente sus manos tendidas sobre el regazo como si de repente le hubiese aparecido otro dedo – La señora Pomfrey lo ha mencionado.

-Que bien – sonrió Lavender de lado - ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bien.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tienes que permanecer aquí?

-No lo se.

Lavender suspiró

-¿Llevaba mucho tiempo Hermione aquí?

Por primera vez Ron la observó – No

-¿A que ha venido?

Ron frunció le entrecejo – A visitarme

-¿Sobre que han hablado?

-¿Es esto un interrogatorio o una visita? – Espetó Ron furioso – Di lo que tengas que decir ¿Podrías?

-No me gusta que estés con ella – chilló Lavender enojada

-Pues sucede que es mi amiga ¿Qué pretendes que haga?

-Una amiga que nunca ha estado de acuerdo con nuestra relación ¡No se hablaron durante un montón de tiempo! ¿Qué clase de amigo hace eso?

-Disculpa que te lo diga Lavender pero eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Pues debe serlo porque soy tu novia.

Ron guardo silencio. Los engranajes de su mente trataban de formar una idea clara con la cual iniciar esa parte de la conversación. Acababa de darse cuenta que era mejor terminar su relación con Lavender de una buena vez, después de todo y como ella misma había dicho no quería verlo junto a Hermione y por supuesto que el no iba a obedecer semejante idea tan absurda. Hermione era su amiga y había llegado primero a su vida, primero que Lavender y la verdad……….era mucho mas importante conservarla a su lado que mantener una relación con Lavender. Así que sin pensarlo mucho más dijo finalmente.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, creo que debemos hablar al respecto.

Si Ron hubiese estado atento se habría fijado en el distorsionado rostro de Lavender y en la profunda conmoción que le habían producido sus palabras.

-Esta bien – dijo con un resoplido posando sus manos sobre las de Ron – Creo que tienes toda la razón, este no es momento de discutir esto.

-En realidad….

-Estas enfermo y necesitas atención. Soy una tonta al molestarte con mis cosas en este momento.

-Lavender yo….

-Pero te prometo que mañana vendré, cuidaré de ti y te mimaré. Después tendremos el tiempo suficiente para hablar sobre…tu amiga

-No es exactamente sobre lo que……

-Descansa Ro-Ro – dijo ella bruscamente y con una socarrona sonrisa - En este momento no necesitamos agobiarnos con discusiones tontas ¿No crees?

Ron las observó sorprendido ¿Intuiría Lavender sus intenciones? ¿Tendrían las chicas ese poder? Ciertamente Hermione si lo tenía pero él creía que eso se debía a que ella era sumamente inteligente y observadora…. Pero ¿Lavender?

-Lo siento – dijo Lavender con la mirada apagada - ¡Merlín, soy tonta y desconsiderada! Te juro que no se en que estaba pensado al reclamarte. Lo siento Ron.

Ron la observó atónito – Lavender en realidad yo…

-No digas nada. Se perfectamente lo que necesitas en este momento.

Lavender asintió y Ron pudo fijarse en el peligroso brillo de sus ojos.

-Lo que necesitas – repitió al tiempo que hincaba una rodilla sobre la mullida camilla y se impulsaba hasta quedar sentada en el mismo lugar que Hermione había ocupado segundos atrás – Son lo mimos de tu novia.

Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras quedaron atascadas cuando Lavender cubrió sus mejillas con sus manos. Sus rostros quedaron tan cercanos que por primera vez Ron se percató de los ínfimos pero existentes destellos dorados que bailaban alrededor de su pupila.

-¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó antes de succionar suavemente la punta de la nariz de Ron.

-Yo…

-Estoy segura que si – continuó Lavender sonriendo – Que novio no extraña a su novia ¿Verdad?

Ron quiso responder. Juraría por su puesto de guardián que hubiese querido responder, pero astutamente, la mano de Lavender se había deslizado hasta su pecho y lo acariciaba fervientemente por encima de la tela. Era extraño pero Ron estaba seguro que podía sentir el calor que su mano desprendía.

-Te quiero – dijo. Sus ojos se mantenían cerrados y su expresión era extrañamente soñadora.

Ron sintió que el mundo se le caía encima y apenas tuvo tiempo para digerir estas palabras, cuando Lavender descendió completamente para mostrarle exactamente en que consistían los mimos de una novia.

-Te quiero – repitió.

En su garganta se formó un sólido nudo, fue entonces cuando Ron supo que al menos por esa noche ya no podría dar fin a su relación con Lavender.

--

-¿Dónde rayos estabas? - preguntó Parvatil en un susurro suficientemente audible al tiempo que realizaba un _Lumos_ con su varita.

Lavender observó a su amiga con los ojos entornados y una mano posada en el pecho.

-No te atrevas nunca más a asustarme de esta manera.

Parvatil sonrió con inocencia antes de levantarse de su propia cama para sentarse al borde de la de su amiga. - ¿Y bien?

-Bien ¿que?

-No te hagas la tonta Lavender ¿Pudiste hablar con Ron? ¿Estabas con él?

Lavender suspiró y se dejó caer sobre su colcha -¿Sabes si Hermione esta despierta?

Parvatil dirigió hacia la tercera cama que ocupaba la habitación. El dosel la cubría y le era imposible saber si Hermione dormía o no. Sin embargo dijo:

-Lo dudo. Cuando subí aquí (y eso fue hace muchas horas atrás) ella ya parecía dormir.

-Bien, porque no deseo que escuche lo que voy a contarte.

Parvatil se volvió anhelante, sus ojos mostraban un brillo particular ante el cotilleo.

-Creo que Ron quiere terminar conmigo.

-¡Que! – Exclamó Parvatil impresionada

-¡Podrías gritar más? Estoy segura que no te escucharon en las mazmorras de Slytherin ¿Quieres despertarla? – añadió Lavender señalando con la cabeza la cama de Hermione

-Perdona – dijo Parvatil – pero no deberías soltarme algo así sin prepararme previamente.

A Lavender le hubiese gustado preguntarle como se suponía debía prepararla pero se abstuvo de hacerlo.

-¿Por qué crees que va a… terminar? ¿Estuviste hablando con él hasta esta hora?

-No, salí de la enfermería hace mucho tiempo, solo que me decidí a dar un largo paseo. Hermione estaba en la enfermería cuando yo llegué a visitar a Ron…. Quise que ella pensara que aun estaba con él. Y con respecto a lo otro….No lo se – agregó Lavender y la voz le tembló levemente – No estoy segura de nada en este momento pero es algo que intuyo.

-La intuición es una buena concejera para una mujer – afirmó Parvatil.

-Se han reconciliado – añadió Lavender

-¿Quiénes? – preguntó Parvatil con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Ron y Hermione.

-Sabias que tarde o temprano eso iba a suceder.

-Si, es solo que…. De verdad creo que….. – Lavender dejó escapar un hondo resoplido – creo que él ya es conciente que le gusta Hermione – terminó sus palabras en un casi imperceptible susurró que a duras penas Parvatil logró escuchar -Además, creo que empiezo a quererlo.

Parvatil la observó condescendiente y apoyó una mano sobre su hombro. No tenia ni idea que debía decir.

-Es un chico muy dulce, algo tímido y a veces es algo bruto… pero es amable y muy agradable. Le dije que lo quería.

-¿Y el que te respondió?

-Nada….. no dijo nada.

-Lav…..

-Intentaré conservar esta relación – dijo de pronto Lavender, la determinación parecía bailar en sus ojos – Quiero intentarlo…. Quizás pueda salir algo bueno de todo esto ¿No lo crees?

Parvatil no respondió pero estaba segura que de antemano esa batalla estaba perdida. Aunque jamás lo diría enfrente de Lavender.

--

_**Un capitulo más, falta uno y el epilogo…. Ya casi….. Nos leeremos en el próximo… Gracias a todos por leer y por tomarse el tiempo para dejar Reviews.**_

_**LilythWH**_


	5. FINAL:¿Donde quedan los sueños?

**PENULTIMO FAVOR DE ESTA AUTORA: LEER LA SIGUIENTE NOTA ANTES DEL CAPITULO Y LEER LA NOTA FINAL DESPUES DE TEMINAR DE LEER EL CAPI.**

HOLA: Mis más enormes saludos a todos. Aquí les dejo 9.599 palabras del capitulo final y el epilogo. Pero antes quería disculparme por la cantidad de tiempo que demoré en la publicación de este capitulo…. Lo siento. La verdad. Mi PC tuvo un daño en Culer (No se si se escribe así), bloqueaba el PC y no le permitía arrancar porque la temperatura de la CPU rayaba los 75 ºC, cuando por fin conseguí el culer… nos dimos cuenta que el continuo sobrecalentamiento y las bloqueadas habían dañado el disco duro…. Perdí todo lo que había escrito además que tuve que esperar el próximo pago de mi sueldo para comprar un nuevo disco duro…. En resumen, lo hice y sin embargo aun tengo problemas con el PC… sigue bloqueándose….

En fin, de poco en poco logré escribir este capi, (Por supuesto no quedó igual que el anterior) y decidí unir el ultimo capitulo con el epilogo. Al principio escribir el capi final como había escrito los anteriores y el epilogo iba a ser muy parecido al capi que tienen ante ustedes…. Pero al final lo cambia y quedó aí ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN.

MUCHAS Y MUCHAS GRACIAS a todos aquellos que leyeron la historia y les gustó, gracias por su continuo apoyo, por su paciencia en la espera de los nuevos capi y por sus comentarios. Espero recibir nuevamente sus opiniones con esta ultima entrega de esa historia.

_**Gracias especialmente a: **__**billiusandjane**__**, **__**laraherm**__**, **__**Encalada**__**, **__**Agustina Griego**__**, cristi_RHr_forever, **__**Capuchina**__**, **__**Atenea92**__**, **__**susy snape**__**, carolina, **__**saralpp**__**, Criisthy Granger, **__**Copia Pirata**__**, **__**avril3potter3and3ca**__**, **__**priincezz**__**, Diosa Granger, **__**Cristiyandrea**__** y a todos por sus alertas y por añadir este fic a sus favoritos. Si falto alguien que me disculpe de antemano.**_

Bien, no siendo más por el momento. Los dejo con el capitulo final.

**--**

**CAPITULO CINCO: ¿DONDE QUEDAN LOS SUEÑOS?**

**--  
**

Un vaho de humo denso cubría toda la extensión de hierba seca que ya por esos días reinaba sobre el paisaje inglés por aquellos días de comienzos de verano. El vaho, se movía lento y cauteloso, resistiendo la insistente arremetida del viento que insistente soplaba sobre las altas copas de los árboles que bordeaban el majestuoso castillo de Hogwarts.

Bajo aquella espesa bruma se ocultaba la muerte, rostros infernales cargados de miseria. Muchos habían perdido la vida aquella noche, de hecho para algunos era lo único que tenían por perder porque todo lo demás lo habían ido dejando a lo largo del camino.

Lejos, en el profundo silencio del bosque prohibido podían escucharse los presurosos pasos de aquellos que despavoridos huían dejando atrás los cuerpos inerte de aquellos que en vida ya no tenían alma: esposas, hermanos, hijos…. Ya nada importaba, todo había concluido.

Solo su fiera y sonora respiración y las partículas de polvo que a sus pasos se levantaban brillando bajo los rayos de luna que conseguían filtrarse entre los espesos ramales del bosque, eran lo único que evidenciaba su desasosiego, se sentían perdidos, temerosos y confundidos, tenían miedo. Aquel quien un día fuese su líder, había muerto…. Algo que hasta ahora se consideraba imposible.

Voldemort, el mago más oscuro de la historia de la magia, había sido derrotado y lo habían conseguido irónicamente con su propia ayuda, en su afán por conseguir la inmortalidad había dado a su enemigo la única arma con la que podría derrotarle. Voldemort siempre fue vanidoso, y el creer que era indestructible, logro destruirle.

Harry sonreía acompañado de Hermione y Ron. Su sonrisa no era altanera ni siquiera era una sonrisa triunfal, era simplemente una sonrisa de alivio, pese que aun no era totalmente conciente de lo que significaba en su vida la desaparición de voldemort Harry sentía que aquella sombra que lo había perseguido desde su nacimiento había por fin desaparecido y esta vez para siempre.

Los tres caminaban rumbo a la torre de Gryffindor. La capa invisible los cubría aunque no con la misma eficiencia de antaño. "_todo había acabado_" iban en silencio y cada tanto esa frase se repetía en sus mentes. El mundo sin voldemort se les presentaba ancho y ajeno. Inmensamente inexplorable y con un sin fin experiencias por vivir, existía un futuro, esa era la diferencia.

Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos era muy conciente de ello, por ahora sus anhelos no iban mas lejos que el descansar en una cama cómoda y calentita, quizás beber algo de té y comer aunque sea un bocado de sandwich.

-Bien hecho, chicos – les dijo la señora gorda del retrato en cuanto los vio aparecer, los ojos le brillaban de alegría y la expresión se mostraba radiante y orgullo incluso maternal – sabia que ustedes lo lograrían – agregó antes de dejarlos pasar al interior de la sala común sin pedirles contraseña alguna.

Harry sonrió pero las oscuras y profundas manchas bajo sus ojos impidieron que su rostro reflejara la alegría del momento. Dormir, solo eso anhelaba. Entraron en procesión a la solitaria instancia. Todos estaban abajo. Algunos riendo y celebrando, otros llorando la pérdida de sus seres amados. Harry recordó a los Weasley y la imagen de George se proyecto clara y precisa en su mente. El pecho se le oprimió bajo el peso de aquel recuerdo.

La oleada de tristeza les golpeó a los tres al mismo tiempo. Harry observó a Ron mientras Hermione encendía la chimenea con un hechizo de su varita. El verano estaba frente a la puerta pero aquella era una noche fría. El cadáver de Voldemort aun estaba en Hogwarts y parecía que el frió de su muerte inundaba todos los rincones del castillo, solo necesitabas estar lejos del calor de la celebración para sentirlo.

-Me gustaría que sacaran su cuerpo del castillo – comentó Hermione observando el danzarín crepitar del fuego – Le gustaba mucho este lugar, no merecer continuar aquí.

Permanecieron en silencio por un largo rato, cada uno con la mirada fija en el suelo. La muerte de Lupin, Tonks y George pesaba un poco más con el avance de los segundos ensombreciendo la euforia de la victoria.

-No tengo la más mínima idea sobre que harán con el cuerpo – reconoció Harry después que Ron le preguntara al respecto – Y la verdad, les juro que no me apetece saberlo.

Ron y Harry se habían dejado caer pesadamente en el sofá de dos plazas ubicado en frente de la chimenea, sin lugar a dudas el mueble favorito de muchos estudiantes de Gryffindor. Suspiraron cansinamente al sentir el alivio que proporcionaba la suavidad del relleno sobre sus adoloridos músculos. Hermione permaneció de pie junto al fuego, parecía no desear encontrar algo de comodidad.

-Espero que su cuerpo sea quemado y que sus cenizas sirvan de alimento a las arañas gigantes del bosque – murmuró Ron.

Hermione lo observó pero Ron no le correspondió, sabia que hablaba desde el dolor que la muerte de George le producía pero Voldemort estaba muerto, ahora no representaba nada más que un cadáver depositado junto a una cámara contigua al Gran comedor y no valía la pena odiar algo que ya no existía. Quizás eso hubiese dicho Dumbleodore.

-Estoy exhausto – declaró Harry restregándose los ojos con el dorso de su mano - No se ustedes, pero ahora mismo muero por una cama para descansar – concluyó, sin embargo su cuerpo no se apartó ni un milímetro del sofá.

-Yo también – dijo Ron - pero antes me gustaría estar un rato más con mis padres. Mamá esta confundida, siente un dolor inmenso por la muerte de George y una gran alegría por la de voldemort, creo que todos los Weasley nos encontramos en el mismo estado.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos un rato más?

Ron sonrió ante la pregunta de Harry cuyos ojos estaban tan hinchados que parecían dos pequeñas ranuras. Negó con la cabeza como respuesta.

-Tú debes descansar. Yo estaré bien. Mientras que tú debes reponer fuerzas…. ¡Anda! – exclamó dándole un pequeño y amistoso empujón – que si no te apresuras tendremos que llevarte cargando hasta la habitación.

Harry sonrió y le palmeó fuertemente en la espalda a Ron, luego se dirigió hacia Hermione quien se había sentado en el suelo, muy cerca de la chimenea y no cesaba de observarlos con los ojos brillantes, le sonrió y luego le alborotó los cabellos con la mano arrancándole una pequeña carcajada.

-Nos vemos al rato – dijo antes de desaparecer por el hueco que llevaba hacia los dormitorios.

Se quedaron un rato observando el espacio vació por donde había desaparecido Harry. Los pensamientos vagaban veloces por sus mentes como estrellas fugaces, de pronto el silencio se torno pesado y la conciencia de la presencia del otro en la habitación se hizo imposible de ignorar.

Ron se volvió hacia Hermione observándola con suspicacia - ¿Y tú? – le preguntó extendiendo sus largas piernas y cruzando los brazos a la altura del pecho.

-¿Yo que? –respondió ella frunciendo el entrecejo ligeramente.

-Tú, ¿No vas a descansar? Creo que lo necesitas.

-Todos lo necesitamos, incluyéndote – corrigió con aquellos aires de sabelotodo insufrible que nunca le abandonaban

-Estuve un tiempo en casa de Bill ¿Lo olvidaste? - Ron se encogió de hombros antes de agregar – No me siento tan agotado.

Hermione dejó de mirarle y se volvió hacia las llamas de la chimenea - ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo si lo estoy?

-Porque lo pareces….

-¿Qué cosa?

-Agotada. Estas muy pálida, delgada y tienes los ojos surcados de ojeras por la falta de sueño.

Ron no supo exactamente que parte de su argumento había molestado a Hermione, pero la conocía demasiado como para saber que aquella rigidez en su espalda era signo inequívoco de enfado.

No quería eso, no quería verla enfadada, no en ese momento, ni en ese lugar. Ron sabía que necesitaban hablar, pero las cosas podían ponerse incomodas si Hermione se enojaba. Debía hacer algo, decir algo….. Lo que sea.

-T…te has dejado crecer el cabello en este último año.

Ron se abofeteó mentalmente…. ¿Por qué nunca podía ser elocuente cuando realmente necesitaba serlo?

Hermione alargó su mano para tomar el largo manojo de cabellos trenzados, había decidido que era mas cómodo llevarlo de aquella manera, así cuando tuviese que correr o luchar no sentiría el estorbo de las hebras castañas revoloteando por doquier.

-No he tenido mucho tiempo para dedicarme al acicalamiento – argumento ella a la defensiva.

-Lo entiendo – comentó Ron.

Silencio. Un pesado y molesto silencio se instauró entre los dos. Hermione continuaba con su cara frente al calor de la chimenea y Ron sentía como las manos le sudaban por la incomodidad ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? ¡Diablos! ¡Se habían besado! Por primera vez había besado a la mujer que realmente le interesaba y ahora ella estaba allí tratando de ignorarle ¡No entendía nada de nada! Aquello no era normal, no era razonable, no era….

A Ron le llegó aquel pensamiento en forma de relámpago. Allí frente a él se hallaba una chica brillante, inteligente y hermosa…. pero muy insegura…. Hermione era la chica más impresionante que había conocido nunca y la quería…. Por supuesto que la quería y ahora sentía que ella le correspondía…. pero algo en su inseguridad le impedía dar aquel paso.

Ron enderezó los hombros y la espalda quedando correctamente sentado sobre el cómodo mueble de la sala común. Había llegado la hora de comportarse como un hombre, debía tomar las riendas del asunto y dar el primer paso. No iba a permitir que por su falta de madurez perdiera la oportunidad de estar junto a la chica con la que hace mucho tiempo quería estar. Siempre había descargado sobre Hermione muchas de sus carga más pesadas… responsabilidades, deberes…. Había llegado la hora que ella sintiera que él era justo lo que necesitaba. Ron lo sabia, lo tenia claro, solo tenia que lograr que Hermione también lo supiera. Tenia que ser un hombre para ella, era lo que se merecía.

Se puso en pie y dio dos pasos silenciosos sobre la alfombra roja que cubría el suelo. Llegó junto a Hermione y con movimientos lentos y calculados se acomodo junto a ella. La joven bajo la mirada al tiempo que jugaba con los cordones de uno de sus zapatos deportivos….. Estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto Ron chocando ligeramente su hombro con el de ella.

Hermione paso saliva ruidosamente antes de contestar – Nada.

Ron sonrió y también jugo con las trencillas de sus zapatos - ¿Sabias que eres una pésima mentirosa?

Hermione negó lentamente con la cabeza – No estoy mintiendo – respondió con un hilo de voz.

Ron comprendió que se sentía atemorizada. No sabia exactamente porque, podría ser la reciente batalla, la cantidad de amigos que habían perdido, las miles de veces que estuvieron al borde de la muerte, sus padres perdidos en

algún lugar de Australia….

Tendió una de sus manos para atrapar la de ella, la que había estado jugando con las trencillas…. Hermione se sobresaltó al sentir el contacto de sus pieles. Estaba fría, temblaba como una hoja de papel y Ron no pudo evitar preocuparse por su estado, frunció el ceño y la observo perspicaz

-Me dijiste que estabas bien, que no tenias frió, Hermione – declaró con tono de reproche - ¿Qué sucede?

La chica no respondió, se limitó a observar las llamas de fuego con intensidad, Ron sentía que aquel castaño cerebro se movía a velocidades vertiginosas. En aquel momento deseaba más que nada en el mundo saber legeremancia, Hermione provocaba aquello en el: el permanente deseo de saber que era exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía, porque ella no solía exteriorizar sus sentimientos y en las pocas ocasiones en que había sucedido la reacción fue explosiva.

-¡Hey! – la llamó con un apretón de manos.

Hermione le observó con el entrecejo fruncido y los ojos vidriosos, pero en silencio.

-Se que me necesitas y quiero que sepas que estoy aquí…. Estoy aquí para ti Hermione – susurró – y no me iré si tú lo deseas.

Las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo brotaron como manantiales. Hermione cayó sobre el hueco del cuello de Ron y este tendió sus brazos hasta abarcar completamente el menudo cuerpo de la joven. Los espasmos y temblores producidos por el llanto se intensificaban a medida que avanzaban los segundos y por primera vez en su vida Ron supo exactamente que hacer para consolarla.

La apretujo contra su cuerpo con firmeza, acarició su espalda de arriba a abajo repetidas veces para confortarla, le beso la coronilla de la cabeza y susurró frases tiernas en su oído. _"tranquila" "todo termino" "Estaremos bien yo estoy contigo"_

La respiración se fue acompasando poco a poco y los temblores fueron desapareciendo lentamente, sin embargo Hermione no se apartó de Ron ni él dejo de abrazarla. Se sentía bien estar así. En realidad se sentía de maravilla cobijar el cuerpo de Hermione en sus brazos, era una de las sensaciones más placenteras que había sentido en su vida.

-¿Cómo estas? – preguntó contra su mejilla.

Ella tenía el rostro escondida contra su pecho y parecía que por ningún motivo deseaba retirarlo.

-¿Te sietes mejor?

Hermione asintió levemente y Ron sonrió ante la ternura que ella le transmitía en aquel momento. Nunca la había visto así de vulnerable, parecía estar tan necesitada de afecto…. Y lo mejor era que aceptaba sumisamente el que él estaba dispuesto a entregarle. La abrazó fuerte y suspiró, Hermione se aferró a la tela de su jersey como si de un salvavidas se tratase.

-Debes descansar, lo sabes ¿Verdad?

Nuevamente asintió sin descubrir su rostro.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a la cama?

-No puedes subir por las escaleras que llevan a mi habitación ¿No lo recuerdas? – La voz de Hermione sonó amortiguada contra el cuerpo de Ron.

–Entonces te llevaré a mi habitación – dijo – descansaras en mi cama ¿Te parece?

Hermione guardó silencio mientras meditaba - ¿Dónde dormirás tú? – preguntó.

-No puedo dormir ahora aunque quisiera. Mi familia me necesita. Ya habrá tiempo para ello – respondió – Entonces, ¿Quieres que te lleve a mi habitación?

Hermione asintió apartándose para conseguir ponerse en pie, sus ojos castaños brillaban por la intensidad del llanto y un fiero color rojo adornaba las cuencas de los ojos y la nariz.

-Voy a llevarte en brazos – declaró Ron de repente

Hermione lo observó con los ojos desorbitados como si de repente se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Estas muy cansada – argumentó con simpleza – y sospecho que no tienes fuerzas ni para caminar.

-Soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, de hecho…..

-Shisss – la silenció Ron dejando que uno de sus dedos rozara los labios de la joven, Hermione tembló ante su contacto – Regálame ese pequeño placer ¿Si?

Hermione asintió sin dejar de observarle con fijeza. Ron la cargó con una facilidad que la impresionó mientras ella enterraba su cabeza en el pecho del pelirrojo jugando a hacer círculos con uno de sus dedos sobre el pequeño triangulo de piel blanca que se dejaba ver debajo de la remera. Esta vez fue él quien tembló.

Rápidamente llegaron a la habitación y Ron depositó a Hermione delicadamente sobre la cama pero ella se sentó en cuanto Ron retiró sus brazos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que dormiré? – preguntó mientras desataba el largo trenzado de su cabello. Ron la observaba sentado desde el borde.

-Espero que el suficiente para que recuperes las fuerzas y seas la Hermione de siempre.

Ella lo miró directamente a los ojos - ¿Y como es la Hermione de siempre? ¿Mandona y sabelotodo?

Ron rió – Si – respondió – pero también muy especial e importante para mi.

El sonrojo que se extendió por todo el rostro de la joven hizo llenar de orgullo el pecho del pelirrojo - Sabes que tenemos una conversación pendiente ¿verdad?

Hermione asintió – ¿Quieres que hablemos ahora?

-No – dijo Ron con calma – Cuando estés descansada ¿Quiero que tus quince sentidos estén despiertos y atentos a lo que tengo por decirte?

La castaña rió ante las ocurrencias de su amigo – Solo tengo cinco – declaró – como el resto de los seres humanos de este planeta.

Ron hizo un mohín con los labios – No estoy seguro.

Un débil ronquido se escuchó en el lugar y ambos observaron a Harry quien se había quedado dormido al borde de la cama con los zapatos y la capa invisible cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo, nadie podía negar que aquella era una visión extraña a pesar de ser magos. Hermione arregló todo aquello con el movimiento de su varita y corrió las cortinas del dosel para que su amigo quedara completamente oculto a cualquier mirada indiscreta.

-Todo será más fácil ahora – declaró Ron observando fijamente las cortinas del dosel de Harry.

Hermione lo observó – Estoy completamente segura de ello.

Ron se puso en pie y se volvió para correr su propio dosel – duerme – le dijo y se dispuso a marcharse.

Pero Hermione lo agarró por la remera y tiro de él con poca delicadeza – Espera.

Ron se volvió y la observó inquisitivo. La castaña se arrodilló sobre la alta cama hasta quedar casi a la misma altura del pelirrojo – Gracias – musitó despacio y luego tiro de él para alcanzar sus labios.

Lo beso fue suave pero firme, con una ternura que Ron nunca pensó llegar a experimentar y con una intensidad que lo dejo sin aire. Con sus largos brazos encerró el cuerpo de la joven apretándolo fuertemente contra el suyo, quería sentirla muy cerca de él y por muy extraño que sonase no deseaba que ella se separara nunca de su lado, aquello lo impresionó y la claridad inundó su mente como los rayos del sol al amanecer. Amaba a Hermione Granger, la amaba de verdad. No era nada comparado con la atracción que había sentido por Fleur o la supuesta relación que había mantenido con Lavender aquello era mucho más fuerte mucho más importante y mucho más serio. Se preguntó si era posible encontrar el amor con tanta certeza a tan temprana edad y quiso saber si Hermione sentía lo mismo. Nuevamente……. Legeremancia.

Se separaron por falta de oxigeno, sus rostros estaban rojos y ardiente. Con intensas miradas se hicieron promesas silenciosas…. Promesas que no se cumplirían hasta muchos meses después….

-Hablaremos después – musitó Ron despacito, con la garganta seca y el aliento tibio.

Sonrosada hasta la raíz del tuétano pero sumamente satisfecha, Hermione se hundió en la suavidad de las sabanas y no tardo en quedarse profundamente dormida. La sonrisa que afloró en su rostro tardo mucho tiempo en disiparse…. El mismo tiempo que tardo el cerebro de Ron en reiniciar.

--

Cuando despertó, el sol se hallaba alto en el cielo. No tenia idea alguna de cuanto tiempo había dormido pero sentía un intenso alivio que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Definitivamente un profundo descanso era la cura ideal para recuperar sus fuerzas.

De un tirón quedó sentada sobre la colcha de tejido de punto que la señora Weasley había tejido en una ocasión para Charlie y que como todo en la familia había pasado de mano en mano hasta llegar a Ron…. Si mal no recordaba la de Ginny tenia algunos toques de rosa intenso.

Bostezó profundamente y estiró sus extremidades, el movimiento de sus músculos le produjo una agradable sensación de confort…. En la habitación reinaba un profundo silencio, descorrió suavemente el dosel y observó que todos los demás estaban corridos, incluso el de Harry ¿Estaría dormido aun?

Despacio y en silencio salió de la cama de Ron, sus pies estaban desnudos alguien la había descalzado y había escondido muy bien sus zapatos porque no los encontraba por ninguna parte.

Se le antojaba inmensamente revisar detrás de cada uno de los doseles de la habitación pero temía despertar a alguien, en realidad lo que deseaba era saber como se encontraba Harry…. Y por supuesto…. Ver a Ron.

Se regañó mentalmente venciendo su impulso de curiosear y salió con decisión de allí, caminó sin detenerse hasta llegar a la sala común la cual encontró sorprendentemente desierta ¿Dónde rayos están todos?

Subió a su habitación sabiendo que debía arreglarse antes de vagar por los probablemente destruidos pasillos de Hogwarts. Podría tener muchas ganas de averiguar que había sucedido durante el tiempo que estuvo dormida pero eso no implicaba que debiera ir por allí, descalza, con el cabello hecho un lió y (olfateo su ropa) oliendo a rayos…. Necesitaba un buen baño y luego algo de comida, pensó después que su estomago lanzara un fuerte gruñido.

La situación en su habitación no era distinta a la de los chicos, sin embargo, la cama de Lavender se hallaba vacía mientras la de Parvatil tenía el dosel corrido. Caminó por aquí y por allá reuniendo todas las cosas necesarias para una buena ducha y luego se dirigió al baño de la torre Gryffindor.

Afortunadamente, aquel baño contaba con una pequeña y cómoda tina que no dudó en llenar con una considerable cantidad de agua tibia, esencias perfumadas y jabones. La sensación de calor cubriendo su desnudo cuerpo la hizo sentir como sin por un momento hubiese tocado el cielo con un dedo. El tiempo que pasó en el baño, ni ella misma pudo contabilizarlo. Se lavó el cabello repetidas veces hasta que estuvo satisfecha con el resultado para después cortarlo con un movimiento de varita. Ron tenia razón, lo llevaba demasiado largo. Al ver su reflejo en uno de los espejos del baño se dio cuenta que parecía una virgen de pueblo y decidió cortarlo hasta un poco mas abajo de los hombros, ya después le pediría a Ginny que lo emparejara.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Hermione recorría los (como ya esperaba) destruidos pasillos de Hogwarts. El castillo había sufrido innumerables daños, los escombros de las paredes caídas habían sido retirados aun lado para permitir un mejor ir y venir. Se preguntó que iba a pasar ahora con el castillo, ¿habría suficiente magia disponible para reconstruirlo antes que empezara el nuevo año? A mitad de un pasillo cercano escuchó voces… se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba del gran comedor y que muy seguramente era allí donde debían estar la mayoría de estudiantes.

Con rápidos pasos se dirigió allí. Efectivamente en el gran comedor había varios estudiantes y profesores del colegio, incluso alcanzó a vislumbrar algunos magos que probablemente fuesen padres…. Pero una rápida mirada le basto para saber que ni Ron, ni Harry, ni Ginny se encontraban allí. Sin embargo vislumbro a Luna sentada al lado de Dean al final de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-Hola – les dijo una vez estuvo junto a ellos.

Luna y Dean le sonrieron y le hicieron campo en el asiento.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Dean mientras se llevaba una patata a la boca.

-Hambrienta – respondió Hermione con la mirada fija en los platos de comida que de repente aparecieron frente a sus ojos.

Comieron en silencio o por lo menos así lo hizo Hermione quien empleaba sus cinco sentido en degustar cada bocado y cada sorbo que daba a sus alimentos, sentía como si llevase mucho tiempo sin comer y en parte tenia razón, su dieta en el ultimo año no iba más allá de pan y huevos robados o hongos silvestres quemados…. Lo que tenia enfrente era un verdadero banquete.

-Harry ha despertado unas horas antes que tú – le dijo de pronto Luna

Hermione tragó con fuerza antes de hablar - ¿Esta bien?

-¡Oh si! – Exclamó Luna emocionada – No hace mucho estaba aquí. Ha ido a dar un paseo con Ginny.

Sonrió ante aquellas magnificas noticias, esperaba que esta vez todas las cosas le salieran bien a esos dos. Ginny llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo a Harry en silencio, ya era hora que sus sueños se cumplieran. Y con respecto a Harry…. bueno…. Dudaba que Harry hubiese tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el romance pero sospechaba que aquellos pocos días que duró su noviazgo con Ginny fueron unos de los más felices de su vida.

El más grueso ejemplar del profeta que hubiese visto nunca se hallaba a unos cuantos asientos más a la derecha. Sin dejar de masticar, Hermione fue en su búsqueda y lo llevó hasta su asiento.

-Mi padre le ha vendido todas las historias al profeta…. Las historias reales y los acontecimientos que se vieron obligados a ocultar mientras estaban bajo la influencia de…. Voldemort.

Hermione tragó y la observo intrigada.

-Ese es el periódico de ayer. El profeta tuvo que esperar dos días para poder publicar este ejemplar – continúo Luna – se ha vendido más que las ranas de chocolate, han tenido que sacar cinco ediciones de esta publicación.

Hermione abrió los ojos impresionada….. Había dormido tres días ¡Tres días! Era algo increíble…. nunca en su vida había imaginado que pudiese llegar a dormir tanto….¡Jamás!

-¿Lo has leído?

Luna negó con la cabeza – conozco la historia de primera mano, no necesito leer el profeta.

Observó el periódico intrigada, tenía muchas preguntas en su mente… pero en realidad no quería pasarse el resto del día leyendo el profeta….

-¿El cuerpo de Voldemort aun esta en el castillo?

-¡Oh, no! – Exclamó Luna – Unas horas después cuando los ánimos estaban un poco más caldeados. La profesora McGonagall con la ayuda de otros profesores y algunos aurores sacaron el cuerpo del castillo. Una comitiva extremadamente grande transportó el cuerpo por los aires hasta sacarlo de los límites del castillo y luego desaparecieron. Alguno dicen que su cuerpo fue quemado en algún lugar apartado de Inglaterra y que luego sus cenizas fueron echadas en la boca de un volcán – Luna se encogió de hombros – sea como fuere, fue el funeral más solitario del que se halla tenido conocimiento, solo asistieron unos cuantos aurores que estaban allí para verificar que el procedimiento se llevara a cabo. No hubo oraciones, ni nada…. ¿Pero qué más se podía esperar? Era Voldemort.

-¡Vaya! – balbuceó Hermione impresionada. ¿Quién se iba imaginar que el final de un mago tan poderoso iba a ser tan simple y tan falto de ceremonia? Voldemort había intentado toda su vida por lograr una imagen impresionante, la sola mención de su nombre causaba miedo y temblores y al final…. Todo había sido tan simple…. Como si otro mortal común hubiese muerto.

Observó al resto de personas presentes en el Gran comedor. Todos parecían tranquilos y normales ¡Increíble! Verdaderamente todo habría acabado.

-Luna ¿Crees que el colegio abrirá en septiembre?

-No – respondió la joven con seguridad – La profesora McGonagall a pedido a los otros profesores que le ayuden a reconstruir el castillo. Además ha enviado carta a los lugares más remotos del mundo en busca de magos talentosos y poderosos…. Hogwarts necesita de una gran cantidad de magia para que todo vuelva a funcionar tal como lo antes… incluso a pedido que arremolinen los escombros de las paredes destruidas para que pueda ser extraída toda la magia antigua que se pueda obtener. La profesora McGonagall ha dispuesto la salida de los estudiantes para mañana en la mañana. Una vez el castillo este desocupado se iniciaran las obras de reconstrucción. Incluso ya han llegado algunos magos que McGonagall a mandado a llamar.

Hermione observó alrededor y se fijó en todas aquellas personas que nunca en su vida había visto antes…. La vida continuaba su rumbo sin ningún contratiempo. Voldemort se había ido, pero todos los demás continuaban…. Como podían.

-¿Sabes que sucedió con los mortifagos?

-Algunos fueron encontrados y apresados – intervino de pronto Dean que había estado hablando con Russ Adeimon, un chico de Gryffindor de sexto año – otros aun siguen huyendo. Los aurores trabajan arduamente para apresarlos a todos.

-Los mortifagos que murieron en batalla fueron llevados junto con Voldemort. Aquellos que tenían familia fueron entregados a sus familiares, los que no siguieron el mismo destino que el de su amo. Fueron quemados – agregó Luna.

-Incluso Bellatrix Lestrange. Su hermana no quiso recibir el cuerpo. Dijo que en un futuro no visitaría su tumba y por lo tanto no veía ninguna necesidad de enterrarla en el panteón de la familia – informó Dean.

-¿Qué sucedió con los Malfoy?

-Malfoy Padre, fue llevado a Azkaban donde espera ser juzgado y Malfoy hijo tiene una audiencia la semana que viene para determinan el grado de culpabilidad en la muerte de Dumbleodore y sus actividades como posible mortifago.

-Creo que es inocente – musitó Hermione pensativa – La muerte de Dumbleodore fue planeada por él mismo y en cuanto a si es o no mortifago…. Creo que toda la familia estaba bajo amenaza. Aunque eso no disculpa a sus padres.

-McGonagall ha dicho que nada va a pasarle…. Sin embargo, no guarda las mismas esperanzas con la madre de Malfoy, ella también será llamada a audiencia.

Toda aquella información había ayudado a calmar el torrente de preguntas que bullían dentro de Hermione. Sin embargo, sabía que aun tenía una cosa más por hacer y realmente deseaba hacerla cuanto antes.

-¿Saben donde esta Ron? – preguntó a sus compañeros sentados junto a ella.

-Allí – respondió Dean apuntando con la cabeza la entrada al Gran Comedor – Viene entrando con Lavender Brown

Hermione los observó. Ron ría a carcajada limpia mientras Lavender mostraba una sonrisa tímida que jamás le había visto. Se veía contento y relajado. No pudo evitar preguntarse que habría estado haciendo y porque estaba con ella. Si, lo admitía, sentía un poquito de celos.

Lavender levantó el rostro y observó a Hermione. Sonrió con suavidad y luego le dijo algo a Ron, entonces el pelirrojo dejó de reír y la observó directamente desde la entrada del Gran comedor. Caminaron en silencio hasta ellos. Ron iba muy serio y Lavender no dejaba de sonreír. Algo sucedía.

-Hola – saludaron los dos a unísono.

Luna y Dean respondieron igual. Hermione sonrió secamente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – le preguntó Ron

-Mejor – respondió Hermione.

-¿Ya has terminado de comer?

-Si – contestó sin mirarlo.

-¿Crees que podrías acompañarme? Tengo algo que mostrarte.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y se despidió de los demás con un escueto adiós. Luego caminó junto a Ron hasta salir del gran comedor. Iban en silencio. Ron llevaba las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros, parecía meditar sobre algo que le estaba costando mucho decidir. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse inquieta.

-¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó al ver que salían del castillo y se adentraban en el camino que llevaba a los jardines y al lago. Observó como todo parecía igual que antes. No había señal alguna que allí se había librado una batalla - ¿Quieres ir al lago?

Ron se apresuró a negar - Allí están Ginny y Harry – Nosotros vamos a los invernaderos. Hay un lugar muy bonito que quiero mostrarte - ¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Bien, ya te lo dije. Tenias razón, realmente necesitaba un descanso. Me siento como nueva.

-Te ves como nueva – afirmó observándola fijamente – Y te cortaste el cabello.

Hermione llevó una de sus manos hacia allí, hundiéndola entre las hebras castañas. El aroma de los perfumes y jabones usados en su baño llegaron hasta Ron haciéndolo estremecer – Lo llevaba demasiado largo, no me veía bien.

-Yo creo que era bonito.

-No – sonrió – No era bonito

-De acuerdo – Ron se encogió de hombros – lo que digas.

Caminaron un poco más cruzando los jardines hasta adentrarse en el camino que llevaba al tercer invernadero. Era increíble como aquella parte del castillo había permanecido intacta, sin embargo Ron le dijo que la profesora Sprouthabía dispuesto todo para que nada le pasara a sus valiosas plantas.

Llegaron al final del tercer invernadero y cruzaron a través de altos setos de _Ulimanaria _que cubrían un camino que no había visto nunca. Un camino que atravesaba una explanada y luego se introducía en una colina cubierta de frondosos árboles. Hermione nunca había estado allí

-¿Cómo esta tu familia?

-Mamá esta muy mal y Fred…. Tardará un poco en hacerse a la idea.

-¿Te has hecho a la idea, ya?

-No – respondió Ron – Pero lo estoy intentando. Todos lo intentamos. Papá esta destrozado, pero tiene que ser fuerte por mamá. Se han ido ayer en la mañana. Llevaron el cuerpo de George hasta el panteón de la familia Losket. Ya sabes la familia de mamá. Mañana haremos la ceremonia de despedida….

Hermione le tomó de la mano y no lo soltó durante el resto del camino. Ron continuaba con aquel aire meditabundo y taciturno que había adquirido una vez la hubo encontrado en el Gran comedor. Deseaba más que nada en el mundo que le contase aquello que le rondaba en la cabeza.

Llegaron a un claro entre los árboles de aquella colina. Era un lugar hermoso, pacifico y solitario. Hermione no tenía ninguna duda que Ron la había llevado hasta allí para hablar con calma, sin que nadie pudiese llegar a interrumpirlos…. Había llegado la hora de poner en claro los sentimientos de cada uno.

-Este lugar es muy bello – dijo Hermione con la emoción empañada por el nerviosismo - ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-Que bueno que te guste – dijo Ron observándole mientras ella admiraba el paisaje – Lavender me lo recomendó.

-¿Lavender? – la sonrisa tierna había desaparecido, sin embargo la mirada no había dejado de ser anhelante.

Ron sonrió para sus adentros. Hermione estaba celosa ¡Si! Ahora podía verlo claramente, ella lo quería, debía hacerlo o de otra manera jamás le miraría de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo.

-Si, hable con ella hace unos momentos. Tú nos viste entrar al Gran comedor.

-¿Estuviste aquí con Lavender? – preguntó Hermione con voz vacilante.

-No – se apresuró a responder Ron – Ven, sentémonos aquí – dijo al tiempo que la guiaba hasta un grupo de rocas que parecían lo suficientemente cómodas.

-El tiempo que pase con Lavender fue en realidad muy corto….

-Eso no es….

-Calla – murmuró Ron con suavidad depositando nuevamente un dedo sobre los labios de Hermione – Déjame hablar ¿Si? Solo por hoy permíteme que sea yo quien exprese los argumentos. Me he pasado los últimos días planeando esto y quiero que salga como lo he pensado ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió en silencio, mientras sus ojos lo observaban con admiración y algo que Ron no quiso darle nombre hasta no estar completamente seguro de ello.

-La relación con Lavender duró varios meses – continuo Ron tras un profundo suspiro – Es verdad, pero el tiempo que pase con ella…. El tiempo que pasamos juntos en realidad fue poco, es decir, nunca estábamos realmente solos ¿Lo entiendes? Ella intentaba que tuviéramos un momento de verdadera intimidad pero yo en el fondo me rehusaba a que así fuera. Después de salir de la enfermería Lavender intentó que nuestra relación funcionara…. Pero tu me tenias totalmente atrapado… aunque no lo supiera….. era demasiado inmaduro y no fui capaz de terminar mi relación con ella, fue ella quien terminó conmigo

Hermione asintió invitándolo a continuar

-Lavender fue para mi…. Un desahogo. Se que suena mal y todo lo demás pero quiero que sepas que ella jamás significó para mi lo que tu significabas y significas en mi vida…. Yo he sido un tonto por mucho tiempo pero ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien y por eso quiero empezar diciéndote que…. Estoy enamorado de ti.

La joven castaña, sintió que el mundo se le venia encima. Los pies le hormigueaban, las manos le temblaban y sentía una poderosa fuerza que la empujaba a lanzarse a los brazos de Ron, pero que también le decía que aun no era el momento, que él tenia muchas cosas por decir.

-Estoy enamorado de ti desde hace mucho tiempo, incluso mucho antes de mi relación con Lavender. Yo… lo sospechaba, pero me negaba a aceptarlo, era muy inmaduro y problemático además de egoísta.

A Hermione le hubiese gustado decirle que él no era ninguna de aquellas cosas pero se contuvo…. Ya llegaría su momento para hablar.

-En el fondo, solo quería tenerte para mi – el rostro de Ron se sonrojó y Hermione supo lo difícil que le estaba resultando decir todo aquello porque ya no fue capaz de sostener su mirada, se sentía temeroso.

-Muchas veces sentí celos. De Krum, de Harry incluso de Fred y… George que no dejaban de lanzarme puyas de ti. Pero nunca fui lo suficientemente hombre para reconocer que aquello que me hacías sentir era… algo tan fuerte. Nunca pude reconocer que en realidad me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga.

Ron tragó fuertemente como dándose fuerzas para continuar con lo que tenia pensado decirle.

-Sabia que me gustabas, lo sospechaba…. Tu me llamabas mucho la atención, mas que Lavender. Pero al sentirme rechazado por ti, al creer que nada significaba para ti… Yo… me enfurecía y actuaba de la peor manera. Te lastimé muchas veces y bueno, no lo merecías. Lo siento.

-No tienes que…

-Shisss, espera aun no he terminado. ¿Recuerdas la noche en que Lavender y yo terminamos?

Hermione asintió – Lavender empezó a gritarnos como loca, me acusó de haberme metido en vuestra relación y que había esperado a que tu estuvieras con alguien para darme cuenta que me gustabas.

Ron asintió – Recuerdo que aguardaste pacientemente a que Lavender dejara de gritarte todo aquello frente a los pocos estudiantes que aun estaban en la sala. Trate de detenerla, quise que se callara pero….

-Ni un huracán hubiese podido silenciarla – dijo Hermione interrumpiéndolo – No tienes la culpa de nada.

Ron sonrió agradecido –Luego me miraste y me dijiste que no tenías nada que ver en ello y que no tenías porque quedarte a escuchar tanta sarta de estupideces, luego te marchaste.

Hermione fijó la mirada en un punto a lo lejos. Recordaba perfectamente aquel día y la rabia que le produjo oír a Lavender decir cosas que en parte eran ciertas.

-Esa noche. Lavender me dijo que yo estaba enamorado de ti. En realidad me lo gritó a la cara y entonces supe………. Que tenía razón. – Ron sonrió - Estaba enamorado de ti. Cuando me lo dijo, me quede de piedra. Ella lloró, se enojó y se molestó mucho. Estaba herida porque había sido una tonta al pensar que podría llegar a tener algo serio conmigo cuando yo estaba enamorado de ti y que aunque ella sabia que era casi imposible alejarnos…. Trataba de intentarlo….. Fue una noche difícil, casi no pude dormir, yo….

-Espera – interrumpió de nuevo Hermione - ¿Quieres decir que fue esa noche que te diste cuenta que sentías algo por mi?

-No, esa noche acepté lo que sentía por ti. Lavender fue la única persona capaz de restregarme en la cara lo patético que era. Te había tenido frente a mí siempre y nunca había peleado por tu atención.

-¡No tenias que pelear por nada, Ron! Tú eres mi amigo y créeme cuando te digo que mis quince sentidos pasaban gran parte del día pendientes de ti.

Ron la observó en silencio, su mirada parecía intrigada y temerosa - ¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó con tono de incredulidad.

Esta vez fue el turno de Hermione para ruborizarse. Tenia que decirle la verdad a Ron, tenia que decirle que ella también estaba enamorada de él y que toda aquella aparente indiferencia que en algunas ocasiones lograba demostrar era su mecanismo de protección. No quería que él le hiciera daño. Si Ron la hería de esa manera seria muy difícil perdonarle… Había llegado la hora de quitarse su máscara.

-Cuando era niña, mis padres solían decirme que era una persona especial y que por ello era distinta a los otros niños. Por un tiempo esa excusa estuvo bien para mí, pero cuando llegué a segundo año la profesora del instituto recomendó a mis padres promoverme al cuarto curso…. Mis padres dijeron que verme rodeada de niños mucho más grandes que yo podría perjudicar mi desarrollo social – Hermione rió suavemente – Así que me dejaron en segundo año. Sin embargo, la rumor de mi promoción ya se había regado entre los demás niños y algunos me llamaban sabelotodo ….. Fue entonces cuando mis padres descubrieron que no solo era especial por mi inteligencia…..

Ron tomó las manos de Hermione entre las suyas y las apretó con firmeza en un gesto de comprensión…

-Las cosas aparecían o desaparecían a mí alrededor, solía ocurrir cuando estaba muy enojada o muy alegre…. Sin embargo, estas inexplicables habilidades hicieron que muchos de mis compañeros de me temieran y que mis padres se vieran obligados a cambiarme de instituto más de dos veces al año, no pude hacer muchos amigos porque nunca permanecía el suficiente tiempo para establecer alguna relación sólida… era muy solitaria.

Hermione suspiró profundamente, su mirada se hallaba sumergida en un pozo de recuerdos no muy gratos y que al parecer habían marcado su carácter y su personalidad de manera contundente.

-Entonces, vino la carta de Hogwarts y dos días después apareció la profesora McGonagall. Cuando nos explicó a mis padres y a mí lo referente a este nuevo mundo…. a la magia y todo lo demás me sentí muy contenta y aliviada. Yo era una extraña… era cierto, pero había un lugar donde todos los extraños como yo tenían cabida y ese debía ser el mundo a donde pertenecía. Si te he de ser sincera aquello me alivio más de lo que te imaginas. Había terminado mi educación primaria y mis padres obedeciendo los consejos de la psicorientadora pensaban enviarme a una institución especial para niños dotados…. Algo que te aseguro no ayudaría en nada mi popularidad.

Ron sonrió. Por dentro bullía de felicidad. Hermione estaba desnudando un pedazo de su alma frente a él, aquello además de demostrar confianza, también lo hacia creer que ella lo quería, que era especial y que por lo tanto había esperanzas….. Quería estar con Hermione mas que nada en el mundo y solo deseaba que ella lo aceptara.

-Pero cuando llegué a Hogwarts, me di cuenta que no era diferente a los múltiples institutos donde estudie. Me sentí extraña entre gente que de por si era extraña….. No te equivoques, Hogwarts me impactó desde el primer segundo y por nada del mundo me hubiese marchado de aquí. Pero digamos que la felicidad no era completa.

-Y entonces, nos hicimos amigos – comentó Ron recordando la forma en que ellos (Harry, Ron y Hermione) habían iniciado aquel vinculo que con el paso de los años se había convertido en una valiosa y fuerte amistad.

-Pero las cosas cambiaron. Empecé a verte de otra forma…. Yo… yo no sabría que decir exactamente que fue lo que…. me hizo sentir esto por ti…. Yo simplemente sé….

Hermione se detuvo. Abría y cerraba la boca como una carpa fuera del agua. Tenía miedo de decir lo que iba a decir… a pesar que Ron le había confirmado que también sentía aquello por ella.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? – la ánimo Ron a continuar.

Su voz sonó tranquila, segura y tierna. Hermione se apresó de aquella seguridad para confesarle aquello que desde hacia mucho tiempo sentía. Y que moría de ganas por confesarle.

-Sé… que también estoy enamorada de ti. Desde hace mucho tiempo y que también durante todo ese tiempo hice todo lo posible para que nadie se diera cuenta….. Porque temía ser rechazada nuevamente.

Ron sonrió, los ojos le brillaban de felicidad y el corazón le latía con una fuerza desconocida, se acercó a ella y le pasó la mano por la nuca. Hermione estaba demasiado anonadada como para moverse o respirar cuando vio como él acercaba su boca a la suya. Sólo le rozó los labios y le tocó el cuello, pero ella se quedó tan inmóvil como si estuviera encadenada.

-Somos patéticos ¿No lo crees?

Hermione rió y cerró los ojos mientras apoyaba su frente en la de Ron – Es probable.

Estuvieron en silencio. Permitiendo que sus mentes asimilaran la idea que a partir de ahora estarían juntos y que su relación iba a ser más profunda y mucho más especial.

-Esto quiere decir…. ¿Que ahora puedo besarte cada vez que desee hacerlo?... Como ahora por ejemplo.

Hermione rió. Se apartó de él y lo observó directamente a los ojos – Si mal no recuerdo una vez te dije que algún día te enseñaría a besar.

Ron esbozó una mueca de superioridad al recordar aquel episodio en el sexto grado – Ya lo hago muy bien.

Hermione de rodillas se acercó a él. Ron sintió que algo por dentro se removía con insistencia. Ella tenia una mirada que el jamás le había visto antes, entre traviesa, picara y coqueta…. El nudo de la garganta lo hacia respirar con dificultad.

-¿Estas seguro?

A Ron le pareció que el tono de Hermione era muy sensual y exótico…. Tragó ruidosamente y cuando habló su voz sonó aguda y anhelante

-B… bueno, talvez no hará daño que me des algunas clases.

No había tenido tiempo para prepararse; asombrado e incapaz de reaccionar ante la ardiente aptitud que había adoptado Hermione. Se besaron, al principio, con una ternura exquisita, como si tuviese miedo de hacerle daño. Luego apretó sus labios sobre los de él, pidiéndole más. El sabor de Ron, su aroma íntimo sumado con el gusto a chocolate, afectó a Hermione como si de una droga se tratase. La lengua de Ron se abrió paso entre los dientes de Hermione, explorándola con suavidad, saboreando, lamiendo el húmedo interior de las mejillas.

Hermione, aturdida y derrotada por la habilidad de Ron, se apretó contra él y lo sujetó con fuerza de la nuca. Le cogió las mejillas y comenzó a acariciárselas. Ron emitió un leve sonido gutural, que al principio la abrumó pero que después al sentir el fuerte apretón de Ron contra su cuerpo, entendió que era una reacción normal de dos cuerpos adolescentes que en ese momento estaba tan juntos como nunca lo habían estado en sus vidas. Aquello era puro deseo reprimido.

Cuando el aliento se hizo escaso, se separaron. Sin embargo, Ron no la apartó del todo, por el contrario, la abrazó fuertemente hundiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. Hermione sonrió y le acarició los rojos cabellos, mientras Ron luchaba para que su respiración recuperara el ritmo pausado que había perdido.

Permanecieron así: entre besos, abrazos y caricias. Hablaron acerca de todo, Los planes de él, los planes de ella…. El futuro era incierto y si bien se amaban, nada les garantizaban que iban a permanecer juntos toda la vida, sin embargo, cuando se es joven no se piensa mucho en el futuro y ellos tampoco lo hicieron aquella tarde.

**--**

**EPILOGO**

-Estúpidos burócratas de…

Hermione lanzó un profundo y lastimero suspiro al tiempo que se dejaba caer sobre la suavidad de su cama. Era de noche y tenia los pies severamente lastimados. Llevaba tacones altos y solo Dios sabia que le había sido posible domar aquellos malditos zapatos….

Se quitó la capa, la túnica color burdeo característica del departamento de legislación mágica, la ropa interior y las pinzas que mantenían su cabello fieramente apretado contra su cráneo.

Llenó la tina del baño con agua tibia, perfumes y jabones aromáticos. El alivio que un buen baño le proporcionaba después de un arduo día trabajo no tenia precio.

Tenía 23 años, un piso pequeño pero cómodo, un trabajo horrible pero que le permitiría llegar lejos de mantenerse en él y un novio que amaba con todo su corazón. Pensar en Ron siempre le arrancaba una sonrisa del rostro. En la mañana habían hablado por chimenea, se veía cansado y padecía de ojeras severas, el motivo: la apertura de una nueva sucursal de sortilegios Weasley en América, eso sumado a su trabajo como auror……

Había regresado la semana anterior y le había pedido que tomaran unas vacaciones, los dos, solos. Pero Hermione estaba en plena redacción de la nueva reforma tributaria y no podía abandonar su puesto de trabajo ni aunque las llamas del infierno amenazaran con abrazarla. Cuando se lo dijo, se enojo, luego se disculpó y por ultimo se sintió desanimado…. Hermione esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para recompensarlo.

Salió de la tina secándose el rostro. Estaban a mediados del verano y el calor era insoportable. Se cubrió con una ligera batola de tiras finas que apenas le rozaba las rodillas. Decidió no cenar, el día había sido tan horrible que hasta el apetito se le había arruinado. Esa noche no habría lectura ligera antes de dormir, ni correcciones en las redacciones de los artículos de la reforma, esa noche dormiría y punto.

Se tumbó sobre la cama cubriéndose con la sabana hasta la barbilla. El cansancio acumulado del día empezó disiparse en cuanto se sintió envuelta entre la suavidad de las sabanas. Cerró los ojos con la tranquilidad que por fin el día había llegado a su fin.

-Hermione

De un salto quedó sentada sobre la cama. El corazón le bombeaba fuertemente y la respiración se tornó agitada. Era Ron y le había dado un susto de muerte.

-Lo siento – lo oyó decir mientras sentía sus pasos rozar la alfombra – No quise asustarte.

-Pero lo has hecho – reclamó Hermione con la mano todavía en el corazón. El colchón se hundió bajo el peso del cuerpo de Ron.

Con un hechizo logró encender las luces de la habitación, el rostro de Ron apareció agobiado, triste y desolado bajo la claridad de las luces. Había estado llorando, marcas secas de los surcos aguados se marcaban notoriamente en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué te pasó? – Preguntó preocupada tomando entre sus manos el rostro compungido del pelirrojo - ¿Qué sucedió?

-Hubo un homicidio – La voz le sonó rasposa y apagada.

-¡Dios! – exclamó Hermione - ¿Quién fue? ¿Están todos bien? ¿Harry?

Ron negó con la cabeza – Todos están bien. Las victimas son una joven pareja de muggles.

La mano de Hermione fue a dar sobre su boca para reprimir un aullido de sorpresa.

-Eran los dueños de una floristería…. Dos magos miserables intentaron robarles. El hombre tenía un arma…. Trato de evitar el robo….. Los asesinaron con avada Kedavra…… Los hemos apresado.

Hermione con expresión abatida, abrazó a Ron atrayendo su cabeza hacia su regazo como si de un niño se tratase.

-Había un bebe… - murmuró el tan bajito que tuvo suerte de ser escuchado – Los muy malditos la han aporreado… Estuvo todo él día en cirugía….. Casi muere.

Hermione quien había estado meciendo entre sus dedos los colorados cabellos de Ron, se detuvo y lo observó contrita.

-¿A dónde lo has llevado?

-Los servicios sociales muggles lo tienen, Es una niña Hermione y es hermosísima….. y ahora es huérfana.

Se quedaron en silencio por mucho tiempo, tanto que Hermione pensó que Ron se había quedado dormido. Lo observó, tenia los ojos cerrados y la expresión un poco mas relajada. En momentos como aquel, Ron parecía un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un hombre que necesitaba protección, amor y cariño. Se dobló sobre sí misma y lo besó en los cabellos mientras sus manos no dejaban de acariciarle.

-Te necesito – musitó Ron con voz suave y susurrante.

Hermione sonrió contra la piel de su mejilla – Yo también.

Ron se volvió para acariciarle el rostro con la punta de la nariz – Dime que me amas.

Hermione sonrió nuevamente – Te amo.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que le escuchó decirlo por primera vez y Ron no dejaba de sentirse feliz cada vez que aquellas palabras salían de su boca.

-Te amo – repitió el – Y te necesito.

-Lo se.

Ron se incorporó de repente quedando sentado frente a ella – No, no lo sabes.

Hermione arrugó el cejo –Claro que si.

-Claro que no – le refutó Ron.

Hermione cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y lo miró expectante – ¿Se puede saber porque dices eso?

-Porque si lo supieras habrías aceptado casarte conmigo.

Hermione bufó y se levantó de la cama – N vamos a discutir nuevamente ese tema, Ron.

Ron imitó sus movimientos – Si lo vamos a discutir. Hermione, quiero casarme contigo, quiero formar un hogar contigo, quiero llegar a casa después de un maldito día como el de hoy y encontrarme con tus brazos para cobijarme.

-A veces llegó un poco más tarde que tu ¿Lo sabes?

Ron bufó – Ese no es el punto.

-Entonces ¿Cuál es el punto? – exclamó Hermione

-El punto es…. Que creo que tú simplemente no crees lo suficiente en esta relación. Temes que el compromiso nos lleve a pique.

-Eso no es cierto – refutó Hermione con vehemencia – Yo creo en ti, creo en mi y creo en los dos juntos, Ron. Porque no puedes entender que simplemente no me siento preparada para casarme. Somos jóvenes aun…..

-No importa lo jóvenes que somos, Hermione – declaró Ron con el rostro sereno, apresando las manos de Hermione entre las suyas – Yo solo necesite un par de meses para darme cuenta que tu eres la mujer con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Créeme que cuando descubres eso quieres que el comienzo de ese resto de vida llegue pronto y si tu no sientes lo mismo….

-Siento lo mismo que tu – dijo Hermione en tono desesperado – Es solo que tengo miedo, Ron ¡Entiéndelo!

-Y lo entiendo. Yo también siento miedo. Temo que no pueda ser lo suficientemente hombre para ti, que no pueda suplir tus expectativas y necesidades…. Pero ante todo se que te amo y se que ese sentimiento que tengo hacia ti me ayudará a salvar todos los obstáculos que se presenten - Ron observó como un torrente de lagrimas surcaban las mejillas de Hermione, le tomó de la mano y la apretó suavemente – Y todo se me hará más fácil, mis cargas se alivianaran…. porque tu estas conmigo, porque estoy junto a ti.

Hermione estalló en llanto y se abrazó a Ron como si de un salvavidas se tratase, su cuerpo temblaba ante los espasmos del sollozo. Sentía como Ron le acariciaba la espalda y como envolvía con sus cabellos los dedos

-Debo ser una persona horrible – dijo entre hipidos – Cualquier mujer en mi lugar se habría derretido con tus palabras, sin embargo yo sigo teniendo miedo.

Ron sonrió contra su cabello – Dime algo ¿Me amas?

Hermione asintió sin alejarse de sus brazos.

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Aunque duro algunos segundos en responder, Ron sintió como ella asentía nuevamente.

-Pero sigues teniendo miedo ¿Verdad?

En vez de asentir, Hermione apretó su cuerpo contra él como queriendo pedirle perdón.

-Hermi. Yo te quiero por razones mucho más fuertes que los años que llevamos juntos, mucho más valiosas que todo lo que eres y toda la admiración que siento hacia ti, incluso mucho más importantes que la excelente forma en que nos compaginamos para hacer el amor…. Te quiero, por que adoro todo lo que eres y lo que representas, lo bueno y lo malo…. Te necesito y te amo.

Hermione guardó silencio aunque Ron esperaba que sus palabras la hicieran cambiar de parecer….. Pero, la inseguridad que sentía Hermione era mucho más fuerte que su deseo de ser feliz…. y Ron lo entendió.

-Ven – dijo guiándola hacia la cama – He pensado en esto mucho, desde el preciso instante en que me diste el no…. Tengo una idea que aunque no es la mejor, ni la más adecuada…. Podría…. Ayudarte, ayudar.

Ron esperó que Hermione diera alguna muestra de interés en la idea, pero bastó con su mirada radiante y anhelante para hacerle saber que sus quince sentidos estaban fijos en él.

-Podríamos experimentar por un tiempo lo que es llevar una vida de pareja…. Es decir, Yo pondría…. mudarme aquí, contigo.

-¿mudarte?

-Me parece lo más lógico… La mitad de mis cosas están aquí. Paso poco tiempo en mi piso y sinceramente conozco más a tus vecinos que a los míos….

-Mudarte aquí

Hermione parecía abstraída en sus pensamiento y Ron sintió una especie de pánico al no observar la reacción que el esperaba despertar en ella con aquella idea.

Ron le tomó las manos nuevamente – Hermione – la llamó son suavidad – Será como un experimento. Veremos como son nuestras vidas viviendo bajo el mismo techo, compartiremos las facturas y la renta, iremos al mercado y la lavandería, nos turnaremos con la preparación de la cena…. No puede ser tan malo ¿Verdad?

Hermione lo observó directamente a los ojos…. Por un momento Ron sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban… Si Hermione no aceptaba su oferta, si ella volvía a rechazarlo…. Entonces, perdería las esperanzas.

-Mis padres y los tuyos se enojaran cuando se enteren que vamos a vivir juntos sin casarnos.

Ron sintió que una luz muy brillante refulgía en su pecho - Yo me encargaré de eso.

-Habrá días en que llegaré muy tarde a casa…..

-Y encontrarás la cena hecha…..

- Y quizás no me quede mucho tiempo para…. Ya sabes…..

Ron sonrió – Hermione, viviremos juntos…. Puedo hacerte el amor a cualquier hora del día.

La castaña frunció el entrecejo e hizo un mohín con los labios – Estas seguro que no es por eso que quieres casarte conmigo….

-¡Bromeas! Es la razón más importante….

Hermione le dio un suave empujón y Ron la atrapó entre sus brazos tendiéndola sobre la cama bajo su cuerpo.

-Te amo – le susurró suavemente junto al oído.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que necesitaremos para estar seguros….

Ron carraspeó.

-Para estar segura – corrigió Hermione – de casarme contigo.

-No se cuanto tiempo necesites, pero yo te doy un mes…..

Hermione rió - ¡Que comprensivo!

-Un mes – repitió Ron – Contigo siempre quiero hacer las cosas bien, además que en cuanto nos casemos serás mía para siempre…

-¿Y tu no serás mió?

-¡Ja! ¿Bromea señorita Granger? Yo le pertenezco desde el preciso momento en que supe que la amaba….

Hermione sonrió, una sonrisa lenta y coqueta.

-Y ahora ¿que le parece futura señora Weasley, si celebramos esta ocasión como debe ser?

-¿Y como es eso? – inquirió Hermione al tiempo que Ron deslizaba las tiras de la batola deslizando el corpiño lentamente hacia abajo.

-Así – susurró él, antes de capturar con su boca el sonrosado pezón de Hermione.

--

Ron se mudó a casa de Hermione el 28 de abril. Las discusiones con sus padres y las bromas de sus amigos dejaron de ser importantes 12 días después. Hermione aceptó convertirse en la señora Weasley el 28 de mayo y dos años después nació Rose…….

**--**

**Nox**

**--  
**

**Bien, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado…. Aunque a nadie le gustan los finales.**

**¡¡¡¡¡ULTIMA FAVOR!!!!!!: NO OLVIDEN DEJAR REVIEW, SI AUN QUEDAN LECTORES POR AHÍ DESPUES DE CASI TRES MESES SIN PUBLICAR…..**

**AHORA, LO NUEVO. COMO COMENTÉ A ALGUNOS LECTORES ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO UNA NUEVA HISTORIA SOBRE RON Y HERMIONE AMBIENTADA EN LA INGLATERRA DE FINALES DEL SIGLOS XVIII Y PRINCIPIOS DEL SIGLO XIX, EL NOMBRE DEL FIC ESTARÁ EN LATIN Y BUENO YA TENGO EL CAPITULO INICIAL ESCRITO…. NO SE CUANDO LO PUBLIQUE PERO ESPERO QUE SEA PRONTO…. **

**TODOS ESTÁN INVITADOS A LEERLO CUANDO SALGA PUBLICADO…. ESPERO CONTAR CON TODOS USTEDES COMO LECTORES DE LA NUEVA HISTORIA……**

_**NO SIENDO MÁS POR EL MOMENTO, ME DESPIDO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR VUESTRO TIEMPO Y VUESTRA DEDICACIÓN A ESTE FIC…. ESPERO VOLVER A ENCONTRAROS NUEVAMENTE MÁS ADELANTE.**_

**NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO…..**

**LilythWH**


End file.
